The King of Hearts
by GNXmike
Summary: What would happen if Vincent develops a desire for... Marlene Wallace? Would it be wrong for him to make love with her? Inspired by authors Alma Heart and Death's Herald in doing this one. M for good reasons...
1. The Gift

The King of Hearts

Chapter I: the Gift

Disclaimer: FF7 is not mine, but I like mucking it up XD.

Author's note: Alright, this is the enhanced chapter 1! It doesn't read nearly as fast as before, and I've added some pretty interesting details too!

**THANKS to for **your** fixes, they are great!**

For new comers, DON'T FLAME ME for the pairing. Kindly send me a PM regarding disapproval. I will consider them. I dropped Marlene's age from 18, as one reviewer advised. Vincent gets a little, well... you'll find out. It's a lot different from the original chapter. Moogle Girl I named Shirley, saying Moogle Girl is just too silly for me so... Shirley is Moogle Girl, remember.

Thanks for all your suggestions and advice in re-writing this chapter: **Death's Herald, Ringbearingrasal, The 666th Necrophilliac, Killer Cloud, Mister Jackkkk, The Final Fantasy Princess and Wandering Sage.**

Now on with the, new improved chapter one!

By the way, this takes place after Dirge of Cerberus, but Chaos is still inside Vincent in my fic.

* * *

During the days in Midgar since Omega was defeated, trouble was no more. There were no more anomalies, rebellious ex-SOLDIERs, Tsviets, Remnants, nothing, absolutely nothing. Everyone finally was able to rest in peace. And as many years past, peace was the only thing that reigned, trouble being no more. Midgar was rebuild to some extent. Edge had grown a lot though, in terms of their economy, business and infrastructure, becoming a major metropolis within its vicinity.

On one fine Saturday morning, October 13 in fact, a well known bar was closed for a specially planned occasion. The bartender, now in her late 20s, cleaned the bar down with a pleasant smile as she watched her friends conversing about the schedule for this date. The little congregation soon called for a young teen, not present.

"Where is she?" started one.

"C'mon, we're waiting on you!..." called another, standing at the base of the stairs.

"I'll get her" chuckled the bartender, tossing her rag to the side, "you know how she is..."

"Well do it now, we ain't got all day..." snarled a certain Southern pilot, reaching to light, another cigarette.

The bartender treaded up the stairs quietly, her thoughts filled with what this day should bring. As she approached a door, she peeked through the crack, eyeing the teenager seated before her old dresser. The now sixteen year old girl, wearing a buttoned wool blouse, and a denim skirt and matching vest, had just finished combing her hair, and tied it to a pony tail with the same pink ribbon she's had since age six. She then finished primping in putting on a pair of butterfly stud earrings, before staring deeply into the photo on her dresser.

She lifts the photo taken of AVALANCHE, her eyes scanning from Yuffie, to Barrett, Cloud Strife, Red XIII and Cait Sith, Tifa, Cid, Denzel, herself, then Vincent. As her eyes landed on Vincent, a little smile crosses her lips, memories resurfaced from when she first met him, to the times he took care of her, from the advent of Kadaj, and up 'til now.

"Marlene?" said a voice beyond the doorway.

"Tifa...", spoke the teen in question. "Tifa, hi..."

Tifa walked in, noticing that Marlene was _still_ getting dressed. "Marlene, everyone's waiting for you, again" Tifa started with smile on her face, quite amused to see how much the young lady has grown, though still had much more growing up to do.

"Hey I was JUST getting dressed..." the girl said, getting up from her seat. "Yeah that's what you said thirty minutes ago" Tifa chuckles in response, "come on, let's get going, we don't want to lose te rest of the day". The ladies then went down stairs, meeting Cloud and his friends, who were all excited about something. What could possibly be so special on this date? Cloud had everyone together from Cid, Tifa, Barrett, Red, the Geostigma survivors (who are now teens and young adults), even Yuffie. Hmm, am I forgetting to mention another friend of his? Did I say he invited EVERYONE?

Offering a hug, Cloud, now age 29, looked and Marlene and said, "Well, well, if it isn't Christmas...", after gaining a hug from the young teen, she replied "C'mon Cloud, I didn't take that long. A girl is allowed a little time to make herself look her best. Especially on a date this special". Marlene then sat beside Denzel and Shirley (Moogle Girl) both eighteen.

Making sure all his friends were present, the chocobo headed ex-SOLDIER then said to his comrades,

"Alright, everyone here and all ready?"

"Sure we are, just call the ol' cougar over already!" Cid replied with impatience.

Just as Cloud picks up the phone, Marlene thinks about what he was about to do, and makes the quick decision to speak up.

"Wait, I think someone should go fetch him. That way we'll KNOW he'll come".

Everyone paused in giving that some thought, then nodded their heads in agreement as Marlene volunteered to get said person.

"Mm I don't know" Denzel starts, "I think we should send an adult. It could be..."

"Dangerous?" interrupts Marlene, mockingly, "c'mon, I'm grown now, Denzel. There's no need for a chaperone"

"Alright, kids" Cloud says stopping the oncoming argument, "I think Marlene is old enough to go out on her own..."

"Yeah besides, it's not often she gets to spend time with her childhood crush"

"Shirley..." starts Cid, speaking to that Geostigma recovered girl who used to have that Moogle, "calm your britches lass!"

Marlene giggled as she proudly walked to the door. Barrett says to Marlene before she walked out,

"Marlene, be safe, and be good. And stay away from them boys at the market".

Everyone was excited while Tifa suddenly grew tense. "after Denzel said it, now I don't know about sending Marlene out and alone. You know Marlene. At the very least, Denzel should have gone with her" Tifa states with a sigh.

"Mmm, I _know _Denzel too. relax Teef..." Cloud reassures, "she's grown now, there's been no trouble for the past ten years, and Marlene needs to learn how to handle herself alone. She'll be alright, what are the odds of something going wrong?..."

Marlene then walked merrily through the city. She looked around at the rebuilding Midgar as thoughts of the past came, thinking, "wow, on my own, all alone? Gee, this feels great! No longer do I need someone over my shoulders!".

She walked and walked, and As she passed the round-about road of the monument, she couldn't help but think about when she saw the commotion of Bahamut SIN back at the bar, over eight years ago. She remembered seeing Kadaj's beast explode into bluish flames, and how much she worried over Cloud and the gang, not knowing if they had gone down with that beast or not, brought back the fears she had seeing that then.

Marlene finally made it to the market's area. She suddenly stopped and looked, remembering when that market was built, around three years ago. Businesses didn't thrive well when Shinra, Sephiroth, Jenova, Kadaj, Deepground and such, ran amok and havoc ten years ago. Finally when Omega was terminated, people were able to resume the normality of life, what all creatures long for. Marlene's wandering eyes found some fresh flowers sold out on the market's parking lot. _They're so beautiful_, she thought, _do I dare look at them? _Then her father's words came back to her._ "Marlene, be safe, and be good...". Flowers pose no threat_, she thought with a cute but sneaky-like grin,_ I can look at some flowers if I want; shouldn't be any problems there_. She marched over, more like strutting over with a hand on her hip, to look at these flowers. She looks at different containers of fresh daisies, lilies, cosmoses, tulips and varieties of the dianthus, with her arms folded in front and her chin up some. It was quite apparent she was a teenager, trying to look like an adult.

"Can I help you miss?" says a suave, sexy voice, startling Marlene from behind.

She looks to see a dark haired lean muscular young man, vanilla in complexion, hazel blue eyes, wearing some very dirty clothes and aprin, with a store ID name tag. He was definitely a cute guy. The sixteen year old girl froze, not knowing what to say to the young man who approached her. Then Barrett's words came to mind, yet again. _"... And stay away from them boys at the market..."_. But this guy she knew, she knew him very well. He was an orphan, like Denzel who had Geostigma and was kidnapped by Yazoo along with those other kids. Tifa cared for him some time, until he was adopted and moved away. Yes he's a boy at the market, but would it be a problem to speak to a guy she knew already?

"D-Daryl...?" she stumble a response, still freezing up with nerves. He smiles gently, tossing his rag to the side.

"Hey Marlene, long time no see huh?", he starts, as Marlene grins nervously, not knowing how to talk to him. "I would hug you, but, as you can see, I've been workin', so..."

Marlene didn't know what to say, so she continued grinning. I mean she was like "... ?..." for a long period.

"So uh, how've you been? 'Think the last I saw you was..."

Marlene's eye swiftly darted to her watch, only to see she's wasted nearly thirty minutes on what she thought would take only one.

"D-Da, Daryl, I uh, I'd... um, you see-" -_just tell him the truth, girl!_- shouts the voice at the back of her head. With that, Marlene drops her shoulders, and says after a sigh, "I don't mean to rudely depart, but Cloud sent me to invite someone over Tifa's bar and..."

"'ey it's no problem", Daryl cuts with a nice reply, "here, take one of these with ya", he then took a small day lily and places it behind her ear.

"Thanks Daryl!" Marlene exclaims excitedly, but then startled by a rub of her arm.

"Hey sweetness... lookin' hot!..." says the heated voice of the infamous Reno the Turk, now 30 in age, walking past her and into the market.

"You lay off her, old timer!" Daryl snorts, disapproving of Reno's fairly inappropriate gesture towards Marlene.

"Watch it bastard! I know that girl, too... Now is not a good day to dis' a Turk," Reno loudly rebuts.

"Turk my ass!", Daryl responds, followed by a punch to the red head's shoulder.

"Whoa chill it with the dissin' kid!" Reno starts, drawing his night stick.

"Wanna kick ass? C'mon!" Daryl shouts back, gesturing a fight.

Marlene was very pleased to see Daryl as the kind of guy who's gentle and would defend her of anyone, but was not prepared to watch a bloody duke off. With that, she swiftly turns back to the streets, evading the maturing street fight at the market. As she ran briskly down the streets, a sudden red blush of shame spreads on her face in thinking about what just happened at the market. _Boy I really shouldn't have made that stop at the market_, she thought, stopping at a crosswalk. _Thanks to me, Daryl and Reno are dueling each other. I sure hope Daryl is okay._ She started walking across the street as the light changed for her_. If the fight is bad enough, word might get back to Pops, Cloud, or someone. Gee I'd be in serious trouble then_, she says to herself, her face sinking some. _That does it, I will not be deterred by anything else,_ was her final mental statement, followed by a stern, determined expression on her face.

Marlene continued her path, passing all sorts of places of her interest, the new perfume shop, the coffee cafe, and the arcade, all which were great temptations, but she stood her grounds and kept on going. If she made anymore stops, it would be late evening before reaching her destination. After a good long walk, she finally arrived at Kalm's area, not noticing a darkness swirling the skies. _Whew, almost there_, went her thought, as she gently brushed off light beads of sweat from her forehead beneath her bang.

Treading an alley quite close to the street Marlene traveled on, was a tall dark man in the shadows, quietly stepping along his path, but hitches as his super-sensitive ear catches the sound of Marlene's footsteps, almost as if he could recognize her by footsteps.

Suddenly where Marlene was though, a gang of guys pops out, tensing her stance in fear. These guys weren't like the boys who worked at the market. As nice and responsible they seemed, Barrett didn't even want them around his daughter when he wasn't present, much less gang member types. The poor teen was told what guys like them did to girls like her. She could only stand there, defenseless, helpless, and at the mercy of these hoodlums.

They approach her as she sharply turns to walk another direction, but was confronted by one them anyway.

"hey cutie..." one snarled, Marlene said nothing, turning to another direction.

"Whoa, whoa, where off to in such hurry?" says another guy, blocking her. "I thought we could have a little fun", the boys closed in on her.

Marlene stilled with fear, she wasn't quite sure what to do, but was not going to allow them to achieve anything with her. One of them approaches her in the circle of boys, wearing his jacket hoodie, baggy jeans, and what they called, "blingage" (hope that was spelled right). Marlene then looked at the taller boy's rising hand, rising up to her soft, gentle cheek. She decided here, if something bad happens, at least put up a good fight, though there were more of them than her and she knew she'd lose, or, at least she thought.

The boy strokes her cheek, sending a strange, chilled sensation she never felt. "Whoa what soft skin, bitch..."

Marlene hits his hand away before he could even start. "Back off!" she cried, her expression and stance becoming defensive.

The boy just chuckles, evilly, knowing this girl is way out numbered, yet is trying to defend herself. He forcefully pushes her into his gang's grasp, as she tried punching, kicking, anything, but all were failed attempts as they held her arms and legs. She gasps in fear at his approach. Then out of the blue, he slaps her, causing a terrified scream from Marlene. He takes the lily Daryl from behind her and stumps it down, causing Marlene to look pitifully at the gift Daryl and given her. She then looks up at gangster as he came and begun undoing her vest, ravishing her breasts with his hands.

"Don't dis me no mo', bitch" the gangster snarls rudely, forcing his touch all over her.

Marlene, still trying to fight, screams at her attacker, "you! Get off me! I-! You...! Don't dare to...! Y-You do something to me, and..."

"and what?" the boy interrupts, stroking her gentle cheek yet again, "this is what..." hisses a dark, heaving growl, so deep in sound, scaring everyone shitless.

Right then, a gunshot sounded off, a bullet ripping through the main gangster's jacket sleeve and cutting his skin. The boy grabs his arm with a wince of pain, while restraining a yell. He and his little gang members then turn to see the gunman. A tall, dark brooding man, draped in a red cloak and cape, breezes gently moving his cape and long raven hair. He had heard the commotion from the alley he was trailing from. The skies turned dreadfully dark as he stood there, his near radiant ruby eyes bearing strait into the eyes of Cerberus' target.

Those boys were afraid of the man before them, no doubt, but in the world of hoodlums, no one takes charge of your territory. So with a swift move, the leader speeds up to the tall man, whipping out a pocket knife. The dark stranger, however, effortlessly ducks the incoming attack and, with lightning speed, snaps his arm out, literally face punching the boy with the nose of his gun, off his feet and down to the ground. The other gang members try attacking all at once, each drawing a number of lethal items, used as weapons. The tall man, to their surprise, lunges after them, easily bypassing their weapons while precisely firing bullets, aimed to only put holes in their clothes, lightly braising and ripping their skin. Each one fell forward to the grounds, right before staring at this attacker with fear. This mysterious stranger did not intend to kill any of them, but was exacting his disapproval of their behavior, and showing them who was boss.

"I better never catch you attacking another girl again, or else...", the man spoke in his most dreadful, deep, murderous tone. "Get out!"

The boys took no time in hesitation to run. They ran as fast and best they could, as their fresh stinging scrapes caused them to kinda hopple along as they ran. Marlene looked up, quickly re-buttoning her vest back, as the caped man came to her aid.

"Marlene, are you harmed?" he asks, lending a hand.

Marlene smiles thankfully at him, getting to her feet and embracing the former Turk.

"Thanks to you I'm not..." she starts with teary eyes, still hugging him, "Thank you Vincent... thank you!... You, you saved my life...".

Vincent gently places his taloned hand around her head, causing her to look up at him.

"I only did my job" he responded, while carefully wiping a tear from Marlene's face with his claw. Just as she smiles at him, a scary white flash of light surrounds the two, thunder followed by rumbling grounds, causing Marlene to scream and cringe beneath Vincent. Vincent looks up to see a down pour coming for them from the sky. They were already drenched wet with rain, when Vincent says to Marlene,

"let's get inside!". The two ran in-vainly trying to avoid getting any wetter from rain water, before finally arriving at his apartment.

When they entered in the apartment, Vincent and Marlene were cold and wet.

"They said nothing about rain in the forecast, much less a thunderstorm!" Marlene complained in slight perturbed tone.

Vincent didn't respond to her, instead, he looked to see her clothes soaked and glued to her skin, due to rain water. She was also shivering from the coldness in the air. After all, it was October, when weather starts cooling. Vincent too was wet and he begun to shake from coldness.

"Let's get you dry and warm" Vincent says to her, getting some towels and a blanket.

They dried as best they could, and sat by his electric heater together, wrapped in a blanket. The storm grew more and more severe. Vincent and Marlene huddled together, Marlene on his right side, trying to get warm. They didn't say anything to each other, creating a rather odd silence in the air. Marlene loved when she was around Vincent, but sometimes it hard to decipher his mood and didn't want to offend him with idle speech. If she were to start a conversation, she didn't know what to say or what to talk about, so, decided to keep quiet, since Vincent kept quiet.

Vincent didn't bother saying anything either. He never held good conversations, only would say some "humphs" and make short remarks when spoken to. However, the only person he ever held good conversations with, was Marlene. Despite her age then, he found himself more comfortable with her when babysitting, than he did with anyone else. She didn't judge him, annoy him with uninteresting topics while ignoring his thoughts. She genuinely cared about the things that mattered to him. Whether his misadventures as a Turk, his love for Lucrecia, or the betrayal of Shinra, she truly cared about those things with him.

The thought of that put a slight grin on his face, as he leaned back was against the wall. Marlene detected Vincent's easy mood, so took the advantage of lying her head on his chest. She was so happy to be this close to Vincent. He too liked her lean, in fact, he wrapped his right arm around her, drawing her a bit closer for comfort. He felt something good in being this close to her, a new feeling he never felt before for the lady by his side. They almost fell asleep, taking in this nice moment together when, BAM!, the power went out. Vincent was mad enough to let Chaos loose! The blackout totally destroyed the mood. No power meant no heat, and Marlene tried thinking of other sources of heat.

"Do you have a fireplace, Vincent?" Marlene asks innocently, "even if I did, there's nothing to burn in it" Vincent replies in his cold manor, mad about the outage.

Then came another weird moment of silence. Marlene looks at Vincent, his expression clearly showing his discontent, and she hated whenever he entered that state of mind. So, she decided finally to break the silence, with a different subject matter.

"Hey Vincent..." she starts, slyly, "do you remember that joke you told Lucrecia when you first met her?"

Vincent rolled his eyes with a moan of embarrassment. She giggled loudly, happy to see what was coming.

"Well," goes a very embarrassed Vincent, in his stern voice, "I was sent to speak with Prof. Hojo, and I see this young scientist. Beautiful I thought, long brown hair, ebony eyes..."

"Did she look like me?" Marlene asks in slight curiosity. Vincent glances at the sixteen year old and, though she didn't really look like Lucrecia as her hair is darker and was styled different. But at the same time, she kinda did resemble her in face, now that she asked.

Vincent answers with a shrug, "kinda... actually, you do resemble her, a little. Your face is chubbier, though. Anyway, I saw her and my heart soared right then and there. I know I had something important to do but, decided to brave a light conversation with this lady",

Vincent could hear Marlene's giggling even more so as he continued. "I said...*flashback*

'Hey, uh... you uh... *sighs*... hi?'.

'Hi, I'm Lucrecia Crescent. This my first day today, I'm a newly recruited scientist, you?'

'I'm uh, V-Vick, Victor... no I-I mean Vincent, Vincent Valentine *nervous chuckle*'

This is were I got the idea to break the ice with that stupid joke.

'uh, I'm a guy they trained and employed to do a jerk's job, you know... dirty work, spying on people, assassinations, inside trading... under the table activities. But to call their employees "jerks" they knew wouldn't catch on, so decided to make jerk sound cool by changing the "J" to a "T", hence we're now called "Turks". *end flashback*

Marlene burst nearly into hysterical laughter. Vincent couldn't help the amused grin crossing his face.

"But, at least she did except my invitation, and it made that, situation, work out...",

"What did you invite her to?" Marlene questioned, knowing the answer, but wanted what accompanied this answer.

Vincent threw her a stern look, though his eyes were warming. He chuckled some, before getting to his, still wet feet, and headed towards the kitchen. Marlene smiled as, she knew what was coming as, he used to do this every time he told her that story, when she was little. Though the storm continued on, and the power was out, Marlene was having a wonderful time. This was bringing back memories she cherished, of when Vincent would care for her. Vincent was in the kitchen preparing something, the same special something he made for Lucrecia when he invited her to his condo, long ago. Luckily, he had a gas stove, so cooking in an outage was not a problem. He cracked a grin as he prepared this. _Gee, so many memories coming back_, he quietly thought, _memories I suppress, since they no longer have meaning_. He thought about the fact he didn't save Lucrecia, and that if she were alive now, they would relive these special moments they shared when they fell in love. He would share stories of his past with Marlene a little, as it did lift some of his guilt; sharing the memories that couldn't be rekindled. So he thought...

He was done cooking and plated his 're-creation', and headed back to Marlene. He came with a sandwich... that's right, a sandwich, one with a tale of its own. But in walking into the other room, he couldn't help what he saw in Marlene. Used to her childish nature, he now saw a different Marlene, one sitting erect, with her legs to the side, and hands resting poise on her knees. _She's so beautiful_, said the words in his mind. His eyes raked her frame, browsing her 'mature' features. Her breasts were full and matured, her hands so soft the delicate. And though very slim, she had some nice, really nice curvatures. As her **dreamy** eyes met his, Vincent felt something stir inside of him, something he hadn't felt, since being with Lucrecia.

But then reality knocks him up side the head. This is Marlene Wallace, little Marlene Wallace. He shouldn't feel like this towards the innocent girl... or, could he? He always loved Marlene, as he did all his other friends. But the love he was feeling for her here was, different. _She's so young_, was what came to his mind, _young, that was then though, but here, more mature. I found her to be a mature girl then, but now... I mean, she is sixteen, *sigh* could I?... Should I? _He wasn't sure. He hadn't an intimate moment with anyone since Lucrecia, which was over forty years ago. Though hadn't been truthful about his feelings, he did long for someone in his life, someone special, dear to his heart. That special someone he could call, "his". In looking at her smile, though bright and cheerful, he saw it was that of a young woman. A beautiful young woman. And all of a sudden, Vincent wanted to feel her, feel her close to him.

As Vincent's eyes caught sight of a bottle on the counter, he looks back at Marlene with a slight, but devious grin. He brought her the diagonally sliced sandwich and rested the plate in her hands, but then turned away back to the kitchen.

"Vincent," Marlene asks with question, playfully, "where're you off to? Aren't you going to eat?"

"Oh yeah..." Vincent replies with a sly, sexy voice. Marlene never heard that tone in his voice, and grew curious of what he was up to. He came back, with two glasses and a bottle of red wine. Marlene's eyes widened in surprise some, as Vincent sat beside her, offering her a glass. She takes one, hesitantly, as he opens the bottle. Her heart started fluttering as he started pouring the wine to fill less than half way in her glass.

"I would make you this sandwich every time I told you the story of how I made it for Lucrecia. But, what I never shared with you, was that it accompanied a glass of my favorite Cabernet Sauvignon" He starts, as he then poured a glass for himself. He chuckled as he continued, "I invited Lucrecia to what I had back then, a luxury condo. But the cabinets and frig were without a single decent morsel. So, having to feed her after promising I'd make something special, I located one scrap from another through out the kitchen, grounded it with some fish and making a paste like, whatever this is, and spreading it over toasted Italian Tuscan bread. But to make this special, I served this with wine".

"Vincent..." Marlene says, a little nerve and fear in her voice, "I'm not supposed to, drink... Pops said, I shouldn't... Not until I'm at least twenty-one".

"What? You don't trust me?", the ex-Turk asks as sly as a fox, eyes skating up and down the sexiness of her innocent frame. "It's okay, I'm giving it to you. It'll be our "dirty" little secret, okay?" he finishes suggestively, more like seductively.

Marlene stared at the glass in hand and wondered, _hmm this __is__ Vincent, he's responsible and, I am old enough to start engaging in some of the things adults enjoy. Heck, no one will know. _A sneaky smile crosses her face as she glares at the gunman beside her, approving the glass of wine and begun sipping it.

Vincent smiled as he watched her sip the wine. She sipped like a pro, and that impressed him.

"Mmm...", the **minor **says, "this quite nice... a new flavor I'm not used to, but at least it's taste is sweet..."

"Humph..." replies Vincent, eyes growing with lust, "_you, _taste sweet..."

Marlene stared a slight blank look as Vincent smoothly, places a well heated kiss on her neck. A strange sensation traveled through out of the innocent minor, she felt erotic shockwaves heightening her senses. She grants Vincent a smile as she ate her half sandwich. They ate, and finished their glasses of wine, then, it was silent again. Another awkward moment passed the, gradually drying couple by. The storm was still in session, the power hadn't returned. Marlene looks around, not knowing what to say or do. Vincent, on the other hand, had other things in mind, wild things you may say. Vincent savored that kiss he planted on the teen's soft neck. How he starved for more, more than a kiss... yes... he wanted more of her. But how could he get that... is it right to get that from her? He had **done **way enough, but for the other side of him, it wasn't enough for him. A battle waged within him between his desire, and his rationality.

Oblivious to the thoughts of her elderly friend, Marlene gazed around, trying to find a new object of interest. Her eyes soon land sight on a radio sitting on a distant table.

"Hey, is that a radio?..." she asks, and without any answer, she gets to her feet, and walks a distance to the table, and began fumbling with the device. Vincent sat there, staring at the poor teen with a ravenous stare, battling the mixing of his emotions and better judgment. "Hey it works!" she starts, after clicking it on, "it's seems battery operated...".

The tune playing suddenly changed to one he recognized. A smooth jazz song from back in the day. Yeah, that's what it is, it was the song played when he and Lucrecia first danced together. Those were good times. What he would do, or settle for, to relive that moment. But as the tune carried on, it changed, though maintaining the original rhythm. Vincent then realized it was a remix._ Hmm, a remix_, he thought as he continued to stare at Marlene with wonderment.

"That was tune Lucrecia and I first danced too..." Vincent mentioned, as if throwing a hint, hoping for a positive response. "But that's the remix...".

"Really?" Marlene starts with curiosity. She suddenly found her eyes shifting upwards as Vincent stood up, and trailed over, in his most suave manor, towards her. It did spook her a bit, as she didn't know what Vincent was doing. He then rested his hand on her shoulder, carefully allowing it down her arm and grasping her hand into his. His blood red, lustful eyes grew wild in his stare at her rich eyes of brown. Trying not to move, Marlene's stance tenses in uncertainty, as he lowers his lips to her ear and whispers...

"What I would do, to relive my moments with her..."

Marlene relaxes surprisingly, she thought he only wanted to dance. As a girl with quite the spirit, the idea of dancing with, the Great Vincent Valentine, was like a dream too good to be true for her. So with a smile, and her tensity melting away, she throws her freed arm around his neck, while staring deep into red eyes. "Shall we?" she asks, accepting his invitation.

"We shall..." replies a dangerously heated Vincent. They begun a jazzy type waltz to the beat of the remix song on the radio. But as the music grew more intense, more erotic you could say, so did the dance of the waltzing couple. Vincent grew more and more comfortable with easing his hands down to Marlene's sides towards her hips. Marlene allowed him to, as she was getting lost in the moment, which was exactly what Vincent wanted. This was his trap. Her arms then slid around his shoulders, as his hands finally rested on her hips. Marlene then felt yet another strange sensation as Vincent pulled her hips close to his, much larger, stronger frame, followed by the feeling of his claw, traveling up her back. She was completely in his grasp, and out of a sudden, she felt her whole being tilt backwards, held in the arms of the man who leaned over her. The song came to an end, just as Vincent held the teenaged girl, back arched in his strong, but gentle hold. She smiles approvingly, running her fingers through his long, beautiful black hair. That made him break into a full, sincere smile.

"Wow Vince, this has been quite the night for me... almost like a date", giggles the young minor, truly oblivious of what Vincent had in store for her.

Vincent looks deeply into the girl's eyes, completely possessed by his desire in her. "Marlene," he starts, voice becoming desperate, "I want you..."

Marlene looks with slight confusion, until he lowers his lips onto hers. A deep, deep kiss is what that became. Marlene didn't even have time to think for herself, the kiss was like a spell, clouting her innocent, oblivious mind.

"Do you, want to be mine?... My, Marlene?... Vincent's Marlene?"

"... yes..." answers the diluted teen, her voice in a sexy whisper, a wild, dizzied grin becoming her face, "yes... I, I want to be yours, your Marlene... Vincent's Marlene...", her hands then gently cups Vincent's heart-throbbing features, bringing his face down for another, deep, erotic kiss. _You're mine_, the former Turk thought to himself, as the kiss continues to last. Without Marlene noticing, Vincent manages to continue the kiss, and gently scoop up her, lifting her bridal style, and slowly made his way to another room, his bedroom.

Before she knew it, Marlene found herself lying on her back, with Vincent hovering over her, on his bed. The kiss ended, and Vincent got back up, only to close and lock the door. Marlene sat up some, really concerned with why in the world Vincent would lock them up... in his **bedroom**. He came back, crawling back onto the bed, lightly pushing Marlene back to lie down, planting kisses up her tender neck. She had a bad feeling about this. She looks up again at the lustful corundum eyes, but this time with fear.

"Vincent..." she says fearfully, almost like, she believe he'd hurt her.

"Relax my love..." starts a very horny Vincent, removing his right hand glove, then his boots, then her shoes. He climbed up top of the fearful minor, planting another kiss on her lips, charming her back into euphoria mode. "I'm sharing with you, the love I shared with Lucrecia. The bonding love, bonding man and woman into unification..."

Marlene's now dazed eyes widened with excitement. She well heard of this type of love before, this deep love between man and woman, but was never exposed to it's richness, its full picture. But having the option to _experience_ this with Vincent, Vincent Valentine? A smart girl would think twice, but Marlene's free, adventurous spirit made her think otherwise. Marlene smiles excitedly, shaking her head with approval, and planted her hands on Vincent's neck. He responds with a kiss on her innocent lips. He had her right where he wanted her.

"We must see each other's raw glory; this cloak, it's in the way..." Vincent purrs as he places a hand of Marlene's on the buckles of his cloak, "remove it... remove it for me..."

The girl obeyed, happily. Gently with the tenderness of her fingers, she undid his buckles, and then removed and tossed the cloak away.

"Very good, now it's my turn..." He says, gently but swiftly unbuttoning her denim vest, and tossing it aside as well. Marlene quickly got the idea, and so continued to undress the former Turk above her. He undressed her as well, his eyes grew ever so ravenous, all but drooling over sight of Marlene disrobed body. However, Marlene nerves came back when looking at the practically nude Vincent above her. Even more so in seeing all she had on now were her panties and bra. Vincent roughly tugged off her bra, tossing it away, then, shockingly, he started messaging her breasts with his hand and claw, followed by another heated kiss to Marlene's lips. The teen felt such a wonderful feeling as Vincent started ravishing her delicate frame with his hands. She didn't know it, but since the wine episode, her innocence was being tested. But now, its unraveling at the seams. Her virgin nature was being taken into custody by the elder ex-Turk. Vincent's hands then made it to her panties, and in one swoop, she felt her bare butt on the bed, and saw her panties in the hands of the man. They were tossed away, like all the other articles of clothing.

Marlene looked up at Vincent with shock, she found she was stark naked below him. She also saw, he too was completely nude. His body was awesome in her eyes. It surprised her to see that, though lean, his body was well built, and muscular, which was obscured by the leather jumper she's used to seeing him in. But then her eyes fell between his legs, noticing he had some how, managed to rid himself of his boxers, without her noticing. She couldn't help but stare the, pretty large erection between his legs. Afraid of what or where he may jab that, long, thick member into, Marlene looks up to Vincent, slightly fearful. His devious grin broadened in seeing her fear coming. Vincent parted her legs, getting full glorious view of the minor's untouched, virgin flower.

Vincent finally does, the un/expected. While planting a rough kiss to her lips, Vincent starts masturbating Marlene's outer labia with his human hand, inching his invading fingers into her perfect virginity. Marlene felt all of her pleasure senses unfold, as she moaned her first moans of sexual euphoria, arching her hips forward, trying to earn more of Vincent's touch. He continued, his finger then found its way past Marlene's outer lips, and started massaging her clitoris, poking, prodding, pinching, accompanied with his claw continuously massaging her breast. Vincent, keeping his hands in their stations, he moves his lips to, all but consume the nipple of her breast, sucking tenderly, earning a sea of pleasured moans from the under aged girl. Vincent knew he was close to his prize, but there was still work to be done. Vincent's handling of her clitoris grew forceful, what some may call abusive. His pinching particular grew harsh, and started pulling painfully at her clitoris, causing her innocent juices to spring forward. But to Marlene, it was entering heaven. She moaned and gasped Vincent's name over and over, unable to control nor did she want to, the magical sensations and feelings that were surfacing.

All of this pleasuring also aroused Vincent, greatly. The last time he touched a woman was over forty years ago. Forty years since he's felt the gentle affection and tenderness of a woman. Vincent was genuinely savoring Marlene's company, as she reminded him so much of Lucrecia; and as hard as it was to believe, Marlene was almost better, he felt. Lucrecia would've never allowed him to harshly handle her, the way he's doing Marlene. Though it could have been due to the fact that he's so much older than the teen, and Marlene feared offending her 'elder'. Handling the young girl's genitalia, well nourished the former Turk's sexual crave to the point now, he started feeling the trickle of pre-cum, seeping from himself.

Quickly, after spreading the girl's legs way wide, her virgin flower spreading open fully, Vincent grasped Marlene by the hips, dragging her hips to meet his equally, making it easy for him to lower his member down into Marlene, burring the head of his cock in her blossom. With that, Marlene soon felt the dew of the former Turk, oozing in between her inner labia lips. She then looked into those enchanting ruby orbs, semi frightful of the next, most anticipating step. Vincent soon took her right hand into his right, urging her to stroke, no, massage his length. Having never even seen, much less touch a man's glory, Marlene did so warily, a nervous feeling developed in wrapping her hand around Vincent of all people, in this fashion. As she continued, she could hear moans and groans of pleasure from her lover's parted lips. Seeing Vincent pleasured, made Marlene relax some, and she continued to masturbate his large gland with glee. His length took no time to mature into full hardness, as it steadily oozed pre-cum into the teen's blossom. With that, though, he felt he was close, dangerously close, and at such speed.

Marlene then found her hand removed, unexpectedly, followed by a striking, torturous rupture of her hymen. She gave a loud scream, eyes driven shut, fingers clawing deep into the mattress as her hymen was torn abrasively, and her once tiny vaginal opening was fiercely, painfully stretched wide around Vincent's invading member. He begun deflowering her, her innocence was being claimed. Vincent gave the under aged virgin a few furious thrusts in and out of her, sending shockwaves of scoring pain through out all her nerves, causing her to scream, and soon cry. Vincent then paused a moment, pulling himself out. Marlene took a breath, before her eyes opened to, unwillingly, look at the damage. A great deal of blood coated her groin and loins. Her eyes also shifted to see Vincent's member coated and dripping with her blood.

Alarmed, her disdainful, near tearing eyes met Vincent's, a signal to him she wanted to stop. He responded with placing a very gentle, endearing kiss on Marlene's shaken lips. His lips soothe her, nearly making her forget the pain. After breaking their kiss, he spoke in his most relaxing voice, his clawed finger gently stroking her cheek.

"Don't fight love my dear, you're just new, so it will be little painful. But trust me, you'll love the pain soon. It will all become sensational, pleasure, euphoria, making you beg for more, not wanting it to end..."

Though still very nervous, Marlene relaxed at his words and took a deep breath. She then saw Vincent was about to re-enter, though. With her hands around Vincent's back, she braced for another painful impact. Vincent thrusted into her pained vaginal opening harsh again, but, though it was serious pain, it felt good. Good enough to want to experience again. Vincent saw the pleasure sweeping Marlene's face, which encouraged him to start thrusting fiercely again. Marlene then through her head back, back arched, allowing Vincent to continue his pounding. She moaned Vincent's name over and over, finding herself asking for more, asking for him to go faster, harsher. Vincent was quite impressed to see Marlene enjoy his forceful sex. And he did grow forceful, deeply enjoying her as he moaned Marlene's name too, planting kisses up and down her neck, while violently pounding in and out of her tightness. Her clitoris and inner lips were really being abused, though, becoming inflamed and turning red from this force. To anyone else, this would be rape, but Marlene seemed to be a pretty tough girl. The torturous pain became total pleasure for her.

She then looked into the radiant, bloodlust irises staring back at her. They shared a loving kiss, just as Vincent thrusted his penis full force, deep into her tight cavity, and suddenly, BAM!... the climax of euphoria surrounded them. Marlene clutched her arms around Vincent's neck, kissing him deeper as his hot seed flooded and coated her insides, rushing in like river rapids. Vincent moaned his young lover's name, while his throbbing, ejaculating member was constricted by the contractions of Marlene's birth canal. They continued their kiss, their tongues lightly tasting the other's oral sanctity. The intercoursing of their lips was perfectly in-synced with the intercourse below. Finally after eh, an hour?, they collapsed in ecstasy, panting and regaining breath. Vincent still laid over his lover, as his arousal softened, lying suspended in the pool of semen in side her.

"Vincent..." starts Marlene, exhausted in pleasure, running her fingers through his soft, silky hair.

"Marlene..." answered Vincent in the same state of mind.

They were without words at the moment. The peaceful silence allowed them to non-verbally enjoy each other. As serene as this moment went, Vincent's mind recollected, judgment finally overriding his desire, realizing something, something terrible... this is MARLENE WALLACE! The same girl who asked him to use his phantom phone when he, she and Cloud were in the forests of the Forgotten City. The same LITTLE girl who got mad with Cloud, and ran under his cape, when Cloud ask for Vincent to take her home, while he visited Shinra. Thoughts of her father, Barrett, and his other friends, Cloud, Tifa, Red XIII... resurfaced. What has he done? He allowed desire in this minor overtake him, stealing her innocence and virginhood. Now Vincent has sinned before, but never this bad! *~*

He sits up a bit and looks at her with a troubled look on his face.

"Marlene, I, I-I just realized... I'm, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have done this to you..."

"what do you mean?" Marlene asks innocently, a slight smile crossing her lips,

"You're a little girl, and, look at what I've done to you..." Vincent replied, his voice trailing off. With the shake of his head, he continued, a very disdainful look were his eyes. "you don't know how lonely I am... I didn't know, until tonight. Seeing you as old as you are, you reminded me of Lucrecia... and, I started treating you as if you were her. You made me smile. But, lost in my desires, I'm trying to make you something you're not. Love isn't for children..." Vincent dropped his in shame, not believeing he went so far.

Marlene smiled as her hands brought his face close to hers,

"But I'm not a child anymore. It's okay to make love now" she says bringing his head onto her shoulder. She hugs him and continues,

"I'm flattered to know you'd see Lucrecia in me...", she starts, lightly stroking her lover's hair again. "Tonight was an enchanting night for me. My first night having adult fun-time. Why, you're my first date!... I-It's like, Cinderella meeting Prince Charming, for me...", she chuckles, causing the former Turk to smile lightly at the sincerity of her words. Marlene could feel his mood brightening up, as she finished while stroking him, "... you don't know this but, from the day I first saw you, I was in love with you...".

Vincent brought his head back up to look at Marlene, a slight expression of shock crossing his face.

"I mean, sure I loved being with Cloud when he took care of me, Cid when I flew with him on his Shera, even Yuffie when she, well..., you know, but nothing was greater to me than being with you. Whenever you got to baby-sit me, forget it, I was all so tingly inside. I had a crush, and was scared to say so, but... I would always hear others saying you didn't understand love, that you were callus and cold, but I saw warmth in you. Even as Chaos, I saw love in you. Of course Tifa told me about you and Lucrecia, whenever I asked about your "so seriousness". I understood you, you're not as cold as they say. I felt your affection was damaged by events of your past. When others saw you, they only could see the emotionless ex-Turk gunman's exterior, but when I saw you, I saw an angel; an angel, who was forgotten".

Vincent just stared seriously, not able to react at all. Marlene's words struck an emotion he hadn't felt since years ago. So long ago, they were as if dead for forty-plus years, until tonight. This young girl revealed a side of himself, he wasn't quite familiar with. Never, did anyone find comfort in the monster that he, as well as others, grew to know himself as. But seeing past his sins, his shortcomings, even his demons, Marlene found worth in Vincent that even he didn't sense for himself. She made him feel... special... loved. He knew only a person of a mature psyche could penetrate him, the way she did. The thought of that slighty glassed his eyes. It was a strange site to him show any emotion. Marlene just smiled at his reaction. With her arms around his neck, she brought him down, hugging him dearly.

"I love you Vincent Valentine..."

"I, I love you too Marlene",

Enamored by ruby and ebony eyes, they engaged another kiss, only to find they've re-excited their hormones and, since Vincent didn't fully pull off of Marlene when round one of "making love" ended, a second round of erotic love began, as his seed poured into Marlene again for another hour or two.

* * *

Hehehe, kindy creepy huh? Who'd think to pair Vincent with Marlene?

Okay, so Chapter two I didn't enhance yet, but it's still good and intriguing. Chapter three is boss though. Read and Review please!

Rock on! Peace!

~ GNXmike


	2. The 6th Hour

The King of Hearts

Chapter II: The 6th Hour

Disclaimer: FF7 is not mine, but I like mucking it up XD.

Author's note: I wanna thank SuperPianoWoman, Death's Herald, Silver Demon of Wutai, and Petlover1 for their reviews :D

Also, reading SuperPianoWoman's "Stepping Out Of A Nightmare" fic, assisted me in writing Chapter 2

I DIDN'T REVAMP THIS YET! D:

I WILL SOON! But it's a good enough story to carry you into chapter 3.

enjoy!

Remember when I said Vincent and Marlene romanced for another two hours in the last chapter? During that time, Vincent and Marlene both deeply enjoyed each other. They failed to notice the intensity of the storm, nor did they remember time even existed. Vincent laid still filling Marlene with his fluids, kissing and caressing her. As he planted kisses up and down her gentle neck, Vincent straddled his right hand along her side, tickling her in the process. Marlene then looked up, deep into Vincent's ruby eyes, and his fell upon Marlene's ebony eyes.

"I don't think I'll be able let you go..." he said moving his hand down to her waist, causing Marlene to giggle in response.

"do you know the last person I felt for like this?", Marlene looked, as if she knew this answer.

"Lucrecia..." she says. Hearing Lucrecia's name struck Vincent deeply.

"You miss her still? Don't you?" Vincent didn't respond, only laid his head on her shoulder, the two moaned together as another orgasm peaked.

"I remember when I was little..." Marlene starts, "we'd play out some of your adventures together. I would pretend to be Lucrecia, while you acted out yourself as a Turk, only to create a happy ending..."

Vincent chuckled, "you reminded me of Lucrecia then, as you do now" Vincent raised his head to look into Marlene's eyes once more. He continued, "I never thought I could make love again, let alone the thought I'd ever be with you"

Marlene just smiled, stroking his soft hair, they kissed, yet again. After those two hours, Vincent's member finally died, he pulled out of Marlene, drawing back some of his fluids, and even a little of Marlene's blood and broken hymen. They collapsed (finally), completely numb, laying side by side, panting from the explosion of their experience together. They hadn't realized the power came back, they were so overwhelmed with ecstasy. Marlene laid her head onto Vincent's shoulder, placing her hand onto his upper chest, she was nearly asleep when...

*ring..., ring..., ring...*

The phone rang. Vincent abruptly shifted to the direction of the ring and looked, before answering his old, cordless phone.

"yes?..."

"Hello? Vincent?..." the voice was familiar.

"Who's this?" Vincent asks, slightly testy.

"Tifa... are you okay?" Vincent's eyes widened completely in terror, as his crimson sight shifted to the phone.

"I'm good..." he answers, all but holding his breath.

"Is Marlene with you? Is she okay?" Vincent winced at Tifa's question. Vincent had to answer, despite Marlene's present condition; naked, in bed next to him, hymen totally torn, blood and seminal fluids lightly flowed from her pubic region. Despite all of that, Marlene was quite happy.

"She's good..." Vincent replies, his voice sounding very reassuring, but his face, #_# told a different story XD.

"Good..." Tifa sighed in relief, "hey everyone, Marlene is with Vincent, she's perfectly fine". Vincent cringed as he heard Tifa saying that.

Marlene saw the troubled look on Vincent's face and so asked, "who is it?"

"Tifa..." Marlene then quivered in fear.

Tifa continues, "Vincent, the storm is dying down now, maybe you two can get to my bar", Vincent paused, a long pause.

"Hello?" Tifa said, getting no response, "hello?" Tifa started getting suspicious. "Let me speak to Marlene..." she demanded, Vincent handed Marlene the phone, whispering "don't act weird, just be calm". But Marlene's nerves got the best of her. She took the phone, "h-hell-lo?..." she stutters.

"Marlene what's going on? Are you okay?" Marlene didn't respond, drawing more suspicion from Tifa. "Marlene, did something happen to you?" Tifa's voice went from suspicious to concerned. Marlene looked around, finally saying, "the storm..." Tifa paused, "the storm scared me. I was lost, and... alone when the storm hit and, I ran into Vincent in Kalm, so...". Tifa's voice shifted to a relieved sound as she said, "oh I see, you had me worried for a moment". Tifa then turned to everyone, assuring them Marlene was alright, just frightened when lost in the storm.

"I told you we should have sent an ADULT to fetch Vincent..." snarled Denzel.

"That could have been any of us, Denzel" starts Cloud, "thunder like that could scare the crap out of anyone. Besides, I couldn't think of safer hands for Marlene to wind up in, she's lucky"

Denzel snapped back, "Vincent? Safe? Humph, I don't think winding up in Vincent's claws, is what I'd call 'lucky'"

"You watch that smart-ass mouth, boy!" Cid cried, from the kitchen, fetching himself a BudLite.

The phone call ended, Vincent and Marlene knew they goofed, pretty bad.

"Marlene" Vincent starts, "let's get cleaned up, and let me take you back to Tifa's bar. Let there not be any mention of this, let's act normal...", Marlene nodded in agreement when...

*ring..., ring..., ring...* went the phone, again. Vincent answered with anger this time, to hear a very unfamiliar voice speak his name.

"Who are you?" Vincent asked coldly.

"uh, Shinra?"

"Don't try me", Vincent's voice grew deadly, freaking the heck out of this caller.

"No, agh! I mean, I'm with... Shinra, uh"

Vincent could hear voices in the background, yelling at the caller. Those voices he knew without doubt. Rude, and Reno.

"Asshole! " Vincent heard Reno shout. "You ain't Shinra, you're a Turk named Charlie, speaking in behalf of President Shinra!"

"Oh, mynameisCharlieI'maTurkofRufusShinramyIspeakto, V-Vinny, is-is it Vicky... Victor Valent-te-e-ne?"

With a deep growl, Vincent hissed, "Vincent, Vincent Valentine. Put your "president" on the phone".

Rufus rudely takes the phone from Charlie and starts, "good, good evening Vincent..."

"What do you want?"...

Meanwhile, outside near Kalm stalked a strange, eerie group of people (or, what appeared as people), dressed in black, with hooded, trench coats, concealing their identity. They paused, before entering Kalm, the leader, with the raise of his black claws of his unnaturally pale and decayed hand, summoned a horde of ghostly creatures from the rugged pavement, resembling people. These entities began to comb through Kalm. As they passed into different buildings, the sounds of horrid cries shattered the silence in that area of town. They progressed through Kalm, leaving only pools of blood in buildings and houses, belonging to their victims, who are now, unfortunately, in their custody.

Vincent, back in his apartment however, was perturbed with Rufus's request. "let me get this straight" he starts, "you're asking me to investigate some... some things, that abducts people, leaving a bloody mess where ever they go. You have no records, no clues, no leads, but you claim you've been seeing this with your own eyes. You can't get Cloud Strife on this assignment, and you think you can assign me to take this?"

Rufus paused, trying to find words to reply to Vincent. "well, there have been an increase of missing people from Wutai, then Midgar started getting these reports and, for all I know, Kalm's next! What I saw, were some kind of lights wandering into buildings, then I hear screaming, then the light goes away, leaving an eerie silence. I've spoken to Cloud on several occasions in regards to this anomaly and, he'd come back saying, 'it's all in your head!'. I need help, we need help. A silent danger is afoot and no one is taking this serious. Already, Tseng and Elena have gone missing, and I fear that those light things are behind it"

Vincent sighed, then said, "okay Shinra, I'm going to step out before heading to Tifa's bar, if I don't immediately detect something, then you can forget it where I'm concerned". He hung up the phone and told Marlene about the phone call. He redressed in some new clothes, and handed Marlene his lounge robe, until he found something for her to wear.

"Marlene", Vincent started, "I'm going to step out and see about what Rufus just told me and, you can take your wet clothes downstairs to the lobby and wash them. Once I return, we can set off to Tifa's bar".

Though the skies remained dark, the storm had long had a lull when Vincent left his apartment, and Marlene went to wash her clothes in the lonesome lobby. Much later on, as Marlene loaded her clothes from washer to dryer, she thought to herself "hmm, I wonder what this is that has Shinra all hyped". She decided to step out, and roam Kalm a little.

Vincent roamed Kalm, very alert of his environment. Along his path, his eye spotted what looked like red runoff from a doorway. He drew Cerberus as he didn't know what to expect upon entrance. As he walked into the building, he saw mass splotches of blood, riddling the walls and floors. Also what caught his attention were the pools of blood that streamed horrifyingly down the walkways and hallways. But what really disturbed Vincent was to NOT see, even one body present. Alarmed, Vincent dashed out to see if that building was the one left in that condition. To his slight relief not all the buildings and houses were, but an alarming number of them were, causing thoughts of concern to come to mind. He then thought, "Marlene!", he had left her alone in that dark, empty lobby. He then ran as fast as his superhuman being allowed him to.

As he rushed to his apartment, Marlene was exploring nearby dark alleys of Kalm. Suddenly, a flash of light passed by her, so fast, she didn't even get to make out its form. Then another, this time something that felt like a sword whipped by her arm, causing injury. Marlene was frightened for sure. A quick glance at the exposed wound on her arm, told her... GET OUT OF THERE! She ran, screaming for her life, and soon afterwards, called for Vincent.

But alas, Marlene's feet lead her to only cross paths of those black hooded fiends. She ran straight into the leader, almost knocking herself down, but this, thing, budged not even a little from her impact.

"Good evening, little one" creeps out the voice of this black cloaked thing. The voice hardly sounded human, but with clear speech and intelligence as one. His colleagues in circled Marlene, then a couple grabbed and restrained her. Marlene couldn't get free, and didn't dare to move as her fear of what they may do to her choked her up.

"What is her status?" demanded the leader.

One of them carefully approached, scanning Marlene's body with radiant palm and fingers, belonging to its hand of horror. Finally, as its hand reached Marlene's groin, the hand hitched, then moved upwards towards her abdomen. Marlene shocked with fear as these entities regarded her privacy nor her body, not even a little.

"Mmm. interesting..." started the one orchestrating the scan, "she's has one, and very young too",

"How young?" the leader demanded to know.

"Just a few hours"

The leader's lips curved into a most deviant smirk that Marlene could barely see, as the hood concealed his appearance. The leader then nodded to his colleagues, as they laid Marlene flat on her back, one restraining each of her limbs. Marlene began to scream in terror as the leader crouched down, undoing Marlene's belt, opening the robe, and jabbing two of his fingers into her vaginal opening. Marlene screamed for help, seeing that this thing's fingers lit up inside of her, and it's light traveled all the way into her abdominal region. Before Marlene could yell again, something horrid clutches within her, hitching any vocal sound. She looks up, pain filled eyes, which changed to fluorescent, almost eerie neon sky in color. She made no more sounds or moves, Marlene now only stared an unconscious stare, eyes fully glowing in the dark.

Suddenly, Vincent came out of nowhere, only to see Marlene surrounded by these hideous things. He dashed right through them, breaking up what they were doing to Marlene. Horrified, Vincent looked to see her on the ground, lying as if dead, but eyes wide open, wildly starring with an eerie fluorescent luminance. Vincent also noticed blood anew was dripping from her pubic area. Marlene was in very bad shape, but Vincent had to fight these fiendish individuals first. Hoping to only rely on his sharp shooting capabilities, Vincent fired at these ghastly entities with Cerberus. It didn't take long however for his enemies to display their paranormal powers, powers that bullets could never amount to. Suddenly, one of those hooded fiends scooped up Marlene and took off with her. Vincent realized he couldn't combat them on this level so, he leaped towards the one with Marlene, as a power from within him was raging out. With electricity emerging from his claw, Vincent clawed Marlene's kidnapper, streaking its blood every where, and then soared into the skies with Marlene in his arms. The ghastly group all looked up to see Vincent was now, Chaos.

The group of beings cloaked in the black hoods, tried their best to combat Chaos, and more importantly to them, recover Marlene. But Chaos' power was no match for anything they tried putting against him. Even as the leader tried summoning his ghostly beings from the pavement to fight Chaos, it became quite clear that fighting Chaos was futile. Sick and tired of battling these fiends as mediocre target practice, Chaos drew out, the Death Penalty (do I have to say anything else?). In a matter of moments, he destroyed the ghostly army, and the fiends finally threw in the towel, retreating away from Chaos' might.

Chaos then looked into Marlene's unnaturally glowing eyes. With his hand on her head, Chaos defused whatever it was that had a hold on Marlene. Her eyes went back dark, as she struggled to see the face of her rescuer.

"V... Vince-" was all Marlene was able to choke out before falling into semi-unconsciousness.

Chaos' hand also went over Marlene's abdomen, as he knew something happened to her there as well. He looked around, spotting Vincent's apartment, and flew towards home, soaring straight through the window. Chaos looked at Marlene, then laid her on the bed. Vincent, residing in the recesses of Chaos' mind called out...

_Thank you, I can take over from here._

Chaos hardly listened, instead, he crawled onto the bed, and on top of Marlene.

_Chaos! What are you doing? Let me take it from here!_

Chaos still ignoring Vincent, clutched onto Marlene. She awoke in a fright to see Chaos over her.

"C-Chaos..." Marlene manage to stutter, starring the ferocious being in the eyes, "please, p-please don't hurt me..."

Chaos' eyes narrowed, slightly, his glare struck enough fear into Marlene to where, she said nothing else. He laid on her, shoving his member straight into Marlene. Marlene gave a light cry, but not wholly from pain, but fear. She felt his member treading deeper and deeper, for all she knew, tearing something along the way.

_Dare you Chaos! You're hurting her? You let me come out of this...!_

Hearing Vincent's angst and seeing Marlene's despair, made him change this a bit. With the spread of his wings, Chaos lifts himself and Marlene into the air, flips over landing his back lightly on the bed, so that Marlene laid on top of him. Marlene's expression changed from fear to confused.

"Okay, this weird" Marlene first thought, "why is he doing this, what is he doing?"

His wings suddenly wrapped themselves around the two, re-instilling fear into Marlene. When his member finally reached the uterine area, Chaos pushed Vincent as far as he could into the back of his mind, then gave a sudden gasp, causing Marlene to look up at him. She saw the glow in his eyes changed to a soft, whitish blue. Marlene then feels something hot flowing into her from Chaos, as his whole member begins to pulsate with heat. He then shoves Marlene's head into his proto-materia heart, causing her eyes to glow the same way his were. The poor girl was just too exhausted from the whole events of the evening. She almost didn't care what Chaos was up to, all she was sure of was he wouldn't cause death to her. She laid asleep, praying this would all be over soon.

An hour later, Marlene sluggishly awoke to find her eyes dark again, laying on her back, with a sheet over her body. She looks to see Vincent laying beside her, battered and unconscious. She looks to her other side to see Vincent's old digital clock, displaying 12:07am. Marlene couldn't believe the time. She left Tifa's bar around 5pm to quickly bring Vincent over, and it's been seven hours since she left. She soon fell back asleep, hoping that her father and friends weren't worried about herself and even Vincent.

The phone rang more than once, not waking either Vincent or Marlene, with callers leaving various messages.

12:10am_- Hey Vincent, this is Rufus Shinra. I'm just calling for a follow up, to see where you stand on the subject I mentioned to you earlier. Talk you soon._

12:15am- _Hello Vincent, Tifa speaking, it's about 12:16 currently and, I can't reach you. Hope Marlene is okay. Please Vincent, please call me. We're all really worried now. Hope to hear from you..._

12:36am- _This is Reeve speaking, we still haven't heard from you, this case is urgent, and we need to know where you stand with Mr. Shinra's request. Take care..._

From the author: TADA! That's Chapter two! Okay, I said in Chapter one this story would be a bit unerving as you read deep into it, so, leave me some feedback, tell me what you think and what I could improve before I do Chapter three.

Special thanks to SuperPianoWoman, you're sooo supportive of me, and left me a great review! ;D

Death's Herald, didn't leave me a review, only cuz he critiqued chapter one more, but thanks for the criticism, it helped me writing this chapter.

Silver Demon of Wutai and Petlover1 left me wonderful and inspiring reviews that encouraged me do this chapter.

The next chapter won't contain as much angst as this one, but something incredibly surprising, and weird happens, something you all might not expect! Thanks again, look out for chapter three!

~GNXmike Gene


	3. The Phantom Menace

The King of Hearts

Chapter III: The Phantom Menace

Disclaimer: FF7 is not mine, but I like mucking it up XD.

Author's note: Well here you have it! Chapter 3! Yeah uh, I lied about something in the last chapter, I said ch3 won't be intense, it is! XD

It's much longer than intended. But to bring on the detail, along with the many chain of events was like, yeah this fic will be longer than anticipated. Just read it like your watching a length feature film.

**I rewrote Chapter one some so, read from 1, 2 then here, to see the full picture.**

Time for shout outs! First I'd like to shout out to **AnimalCops **for supporting my fic. Thanks so much for your support, and buddieship! We became buds in such a funny way XDD And you've inspired me to write a yaoi fic, even though I generally hate yaoi. **SuperPianoWoman**, you're awesome in supporting me. Loved your reviews and supporting, even the tiny elements of the story. I also wanna shoutout to **Basket**, a story supporter, and sent me a PM thanking me for submitting review to her story. Awfully nice of ya.

Now a shoutout to betareaders: **Death' Herald**, great dude, gave me great pointers and tips, also encouraged me to continue. **Ringbearingrasal**, swell critic, your review assisted me a lot in writing this chapter, and in rewriting chapter one, I don't just take to praise but also criticism. Thanks for your critiques! **The 666th Necrophilliac **anawesome critic, who gave awesome reviews and pointers. As your profile says you like "badass" and hard-core stuff, that helped me believe it or not, to write a little more dramatic. Let me know your thoughts! Hope I can remember the rest, thank you **Killer Cloud**, **Mister Jackkkk**, **the Final Fantasy Princess**, **Wandering Sage**, for all your support and tips too!

One more thing, let's encourage **Alma Heart **to do chapter 5 of her fic "Waking From Nightmares" a hurt/comfort/friendship Sephiroth/Vincent V. Grand story, supreme writing, which inspires me as writer.

Okay *whew* now on with the story!

* * *

As the Sun rose and morning begun, the darkness of night fizzled away from the skies over Kalm. The light of day also began to radiate through Vincent's window blinds, lightly shining on his face. After noticing morning had come, Vincent sluggishly awoke, delirious, weak, his equilibrium totally gone, totally unlike his usual self. He felt he had been drugged or something. But as his head turned to see the time, he found Marlene sleeping next to him. The events of the past night resurfaced, hitting Vincent from his memory, he was abruptly brought back to reality, as his only concern of last night came to him, Marlene.

He sat up, starring into Marlene's face. She laid motionless under the sheet, only a slight groan of pain could be heard from her. Vincent's guilt began to consume him to the soul._ Damn the devil in me for sleeping with her_, he thought, sorrowfully. _Now she suffers for my mistakes. My sins, yet again, brings woe to an innocent_. Vincent just hung his head low for a moment. He wasn't the least bit concerned with whether or not his friends would kill him for this. All his thoughts were on the fact that someone was hurt under his care, but for that someone to be Marlene was what really ate his heart.

Vincent was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when Marlene's position tensed. He looked with concern as she was murmuring in her sleep. Locked away from the real world, Marlene was battling her nightmares. She weakly began to groan and move around, whimpering as she relived the events of last night.

Marlene's encounter with the ghastly cloaked fiends were plaguing her, as she remembers the fiend who scanned her naked body with his fluorescent, creepily decaying pale hands and black claws. Claws which ravished her bare pubic region, clawing her clitoris in the process. She relived when those fiends restrained her, pinning her limbs down, her legs apart, to allow their leader to stab his taloned fingers into her already broken hymen, cutting deep into her birth canal, shooting a beaming radiance, which pulsated painfully into her.

As the pain of her nightmares grew, so did her physical motion while lying in bed. Vincent seeing Marlene fighting the nightmares, lifts her hand, in hopes of bringing a little comfort to her without startling her out of sleep. But even at his most gentle touch, Marlene awoke in fright, only to see Vincent sitting beside her.

Very sleepy and woozy she was, fright left her expression as her eyes fixed up on Vincent's. Vincent looked straight into her eyes, trying determine if she'd be sad, frightened, angry, or delirious. It was very hard to tell, but she finally through him and faint, weak smile.

"Vincent..." she said sweetly but very weak, as if glad to see him. That actually made Vincent feel worse about himself. He caused her so much pain, and she showed no sign of resentment towards him. Vincent carefully lifts her to sit up, and rests her head on his chest, while gently hugging her. After a deep sigh, Vincent stares away saying...

"Marlene, I'm so sorry for last night. It's... this... this is all my fault, I...", his voice was shaken and she could hear it.

He said nothing before Marlene groaned again, this time much louder, catching Vincent's attention. But before he could even look at her, Marlene bursts into tears, crying uncontrollably into his chest.

"Marlene..." Vincent starts, with worry.

"V-Vincent..." Marlene manages to say before collapsing in tears again.

"Marlene, what happened?" Vincent tries again, but as Marlene continues to cry, anger overtakes his expression. "What did Chaos do to you?" he asks, fury becoming his voice as he believed Chaos was who traumatized Marlene. Instead of answering Vincent though, Marlene continues crying. After some long moments, she finally mumbles with a sob,

"Demons..." Vincent doesn't move, trying to understand as Marlene struggles to look into his eyes. "The h-h-hooded d-demons, Vincent... agh!" Marlene's winced hard in pain as she clutches harshly to her groin, staining the sheet over her red. Though alarmed by blood stained the sheet, Vincent tried to calm Marlene down first and at least learn what happened to her.

Marlene finally became calm enough to where she could talk about the past events of the night before. After hearing her story, Vincent assessed that the hooded fiends were the ones who really did damage to her, not Chaos to his slight relief. Though he still had anger towards Chaos for what he did, but taking care of Marlene was first, then those hooded fiends were next.

For long minutes, Vincent sat on the bed with his arms around Marlene, allowing her time to recollect herself and stabilize emotions. Marlene's lamenting finally began to cease, her breathing slowed, her grip around Vincent loosened too. As Marlene's intensity subsided, there was a strange moment of silence before Vincent spoke again.

"Marlene..." Vincent starts, eyes starring into the room, "let me take you home...", she then looked up at Vincent with concern. "You've been through enough being around me. I don't know how I'll explain this to... your father..." Vincent slightly sighs.

"Don't!..." Marlene starts, abruptly with fear. Vincent finally looked at her as she continues, "don't... please, please Vincent. I don't want you to get hurt, not after all we've been through together..." Marlene's eyes were filling with tears again as she knew that if her father Barrett, and the others ever learned Vincent slept with her, he would be maimed. Also knowing his history of self-affliction due to his sins, Marlene knew Vincent would consciously succumb to their wrath. She couldn't bear the idea of what would become of Vincent in facing such a fate. Marlene looks at him with worry now, her emotions rising again.

"Marlene, I was wrong..." Vincent gently starts, head dropping low.

"Vincent..." Marlene replies, eyes glassed and voice cracking from tears. "Don't tell. Please, please don't tell! Pop alone will kill you on sight if we mention any of this! They'd all kill you, Cloud, Cid, Tifa... I can't let that happen. At the very least, I'll never see you again..." Marlene's tears started again and Vincent tried calming her, he didn't want her to get worked up again. "I promise, everything will be alright. I'll be alright..." She says in her usual comforting voice. Vincent looks at her as if to say "... ?..."

But with the shake of his head, Vincent gave thought to it, and then made his final statement. "the bottom line Marlene, is I've sinned..." Vincent started, voice brawling sternly. "I'll have to answer to fate one way or another. As for Barrett and the others though..." He then rose his head to look at Marlene. She looked, as he gave a deep sigh, a slight shadow of a smile became his expression, "for you... I won't tell, if you won't..."

Marlene quickly regained her smile, wrapping her arms around Vincent's neck, lightly planting a kiss on his cheek, before resting her head on his shoulder. Vincent, not knowing how to handle Marlene's enthusiasm, awkwardly hugged her back. However, that hug grew to be quite affectionate, pretty quickly. The moment made the two reminisce their aphrodisiac affair last night. After bonding sexually, Vincent and Marlene found that they've bonded emotionally, finding themselves not being able to let go of each other. But they had to let go, and knowing that crushed the pair. They pulled back a little, from one and another, ruby eyes peering into pools of ebony, and ebony eyes returning the look. They shared one last deep kiss, commemorating what could be their last time together.

As they broke from their kiss, Vincent spoke again, "Let's go to Tifa's now. Go ahead and get fixed up..."

"Oh yeah..." Marlene replies with excitement becoming her expression, "the whole reason I came to Kalm, was to invite you over for something we planned... yesterday" her tone dropped on the last word with a sigh. "I'll be back Vincent, I left my clothes in the laundry room downstairs" Marlene then fastened the belt of the lounge robe she was wearing, and gleefully headed down to the lobby.

Vincent's expression took a serious turn after Marlene left, as the other events of last night resurfaced. The memory of the black hooded fiends and witnessing their egregious atrocities, began to plague him. His brow raised in concern without him knowing it, his mind was in such deep thought. After a moment, he then lightly got up and surveyed his bedroom._ Everything seems to be in order_, he thought to himself. He looked over at the harsh sunlight, beaming from the window. Slowly, he trekked to the window, in his quite, rather creepy manor. With his arms crossing behind him, Vincent looked out to see if there were any detectable changes outside, since last night. There were civilians walking around, either on their way to work or school, or the coffee shop at the nearby intersection. There was no sign of the events of last night.

Suddenly, Vincent's cell rang off, abruptly interrupting his thoughts. He answers hesitantly, after seeing Reeve's number.

"Vincent, it's Reeve... I apologize for phoning at this hour, but it's urgent. I don't how you did last night in investigating the hooded fiends, but we're getting reports of them in Wutai again. Many of our reports and new records shows in their pattern of attack, they seem to always land back in Wutai. If we're fast, we may be able to make it to Wutai in time to further investigate their activities and whereabouts. Do you think you could...?"

Vincent pauses, not knowing what to think. As crimson blood irises shifts about, too many thoughts clouts his ability to give a proper answer, so settled with this reply. "... I'll see what I can do..." He then hung up, his mind then returning to troubled thoughts.

He didn't notice Marlene's return, his mind was so boggled. Marlene freshened herself and dressed in her newly washed clothes. She walked up to Vincent, noticing he was troubled. Not meaning to, she startles Vincent in placing her hand on his arm.

"Vincent..." she starts with concern in her expression, "is everything alright?..."

Vincent paused for a moment, but then lightly nodded in reply.

"Let's go..." were his only words, as he walked Marlene and himself out of his apartment.

It was around 8:20am and the sky was pretty clear. Vincent and Marlene walked side by side on the sidewalk, headed towards Midgar. Marlene was excited, knowing what was in store for Vincent (her new lover XD). Vince however, was consumed by his thoughts. From sleeping with Marlene, to Shinra, his friends, the advent of the black hooded fiends and their murderous agendas, Chaos sleeping Marlene, to his hometown Wutai, everything had a hold on his mind. Such thoughts drew a serious, or rather dreadful expression to his face.

A sudden ominous feeling settled in the pit of his stomach as he and Marlene were walking. It was inevitable that Marlene would soon sense Vincent's tense emotions. She looked at him with concern, while gently placing her hand in his, hoping relieve him. Her touch startled Vincent which startles her in the process, causing the pair to halt in their tracks. Marlene then gazed into Vincent's emotion filled eyes, though she couldn't detect what it was she was seeing.

"Vincent..." Marlene started with worry in her tone as she placed her hand on his arm, "are you SURE, everything's alright?..."

Vincent pauses at first, then briefly looks off before moving his arm from Marlene's touch. He quickly though, embraces her hand firmly, but gently. He gives her a light nod before they continued in their tracks.

As they continued to walk, Marlene's mood changes to a worrisome emotion. She didn't know what was going on with Vincent. But then, the thoughts of the hooded fiends came to her, and soon, she felt something unnerving turn inside her. She abrasively looks up at Vincent, stopping in the her tracks, rattled nerves surfaced. Vincent looks at her too, angst becoming his expression. Marlene then started to develop, fear, and not being able to read his emotions was getting to her. She knew about the experiments that made Vincent superhuman and house the demons within him, which made her think that, Vincent, as good of a person he is deep down, one of those demons may overtake him at any moment, and then she'll be at the mercy of what ever unleashes.

Marlene loosened her grip on Vincent's hand, slowly pulling away out of fear. Noticing Marlene's emotions, Vincent draws her back, embracing her tightly in his arms. Marlene quivered in being so close to Vincent now, which wasn't usual for her to do, especially after she expressed her love for him earlier. It pricked Vincent's heart to think that he frightened her in any way. He pulled back enough to look into Marlene's eyes. While despair became his expression, Marlene's was now unreadable. He pulled her close again.

"Marlene..." Vincent started, his tone soft and soothing, "please, I'm okay... I'm, I'm just sorry for everything that's happened..." Marlene then looks up at him, as he finishes, "I promise, never again will I allow peril or harm to come to you" Marlene then smiles and gives reassuring nod. His words relaxed her where he was concerned, but she still couldn't shake the discomfort she was still feeling.

By the time the pair made it out of Kalm, walking on the road leading to Midgar, a strange overcast became the skies. Neither Vincent or Marlene noticed the skies for, they were too bombarded with ominous emotions which they couldn't shake. Finally, as they were close to entering Midgar, a crunching sound greeted their ears, as if footsteps landing upon gravel. Vincent fiercely grips onto Marlene with his claw, while drawing Cerberus with his right hand. They sharply looked about the desolate landscape for a form, but found nothing.

Vincent then lowers his weapon, nudging Marlene to keep walking. Soon after, the crunching footsteps starts up again. The pair looks up once more, this time more fearful, and though nothing could be seen, Vincent fired bullets into the open space, not knowing if whatever it was out there could be hit or not. After a long pause, something finally greeted their eyes...

A light, a distant ghostly light (not the ghost light). The form could barely be made out, but it was kinda anthropomorphic. Vincent all but freezes up in sight of it. It looked familiar. Marlene looks up to see fear for the first time present with the ex-Turk. Of course if he's scared, Marlene was frightened to the hilt. As she backs against the tall gunman, Vincent's hand unmoving with Cerberus, a thousand of those ghastly lights rose from the grounds.

"Marlene...!" starts a very worried Vincent, realizing that those were the same ghastly lights belonging to those black hooded fiends. Before Vincent could complete his sentence, the lights then dissolved into millions of tinier lights, forming a mass band sparkling light resembling the lifestream. Only, blood red in color. A _red_ lifestream. Thoughts of last night's encounters with what those murderous lights cause, and what they could do to Marlene and himself raced through Vincent's mind, while his under aged lover quivered into his cloak, nearly in panic mode.

"Marlene run!" he finally choked out. Without any hesitation, Vincent took off with Marlene by the hand. She screamed, as he tried avoiding the red lifestream flow. As the pair ran through, hanging desperately to each other, more bands of red lifestreams could be seen. Despite the fear of it all, those abnormal lifestreams brought no harm to Vincent and Marlene.

After running a good distance, they arrived in Midgar, but the fear of what they evaded kept them running, not realizing their destination. After running deep into Midgar, did they realize where they were. The pair stopped a moment for breath, Vincent leaned against a building with Marlene beside him, her head against him and his claw around her. They were so exhausted, the couple failed to notice someone who recognized the two.

"Hey Vincent, Marlene...!" said the stranger, not meaning to startle them. In fear, Marlene clutched onto Vincent as he went into attack mode, drawing Cerberus, and aiming at the young man who spoke to them. The young man through his hands up in response, shocked to see his friends reacting this way. "Guys, it's just me..." the young man said again, shock becoming his expression. It took a moment for Vincent to recognize Denzel, before relaxing his hand on Cerberus, and putting away the gun.

"D-Denzel?..." Marlene says, still holding close to Vincent.

"Who else could I be, Marlene?" Denzel snorts, not believing the whole situation, and relaxing his hands. "Geez, where've you guys been, everyone's worried. Marlene, you're supposed to bring Vincent to the bar, not host a sleepover...". Denzel continued to scold at the young lady clutching onto Vincent's cloak. "What happened?..."

Marlene stared with fear as she didn't want to talk about it, and Denzel's expression of discontent only stirred her emotions. Vincent was not approving of Denzel's tone and way with speaking to Marlene. Denzel knew nothing of last night's events, what Marlene suffered, what Vincent encountered, and did not need to speak so harshly without at least learning what happened. The glare Vincent gave Denzel was lethal and unforgiving, making the youth's heartbeat pump a violent pace.

As raging, blood red crimson irises met fearful azure, Vincent scolded the young man, his voice ever thundering and deadly, his clawed finger directed straight at him, "you watch your step, Denzel..." The boy without any hesitation, backed down, his face filled with fear.

"I better not ever hear you raise your voice at Marlene again..." Vincent was not easy on Denzel. However, Vincent's reaction wasn't totally based on Denzel unlawfully scolding Marlene. Vincent's manhood had kicked in, as he soon developed a strong sense of defending and protecting the woman who gave him her virgin sex.

Marlene sighed in relief, as she, unwittingly, stroked Vincent from shoulder to below, and rested her head against him. Vincent looked back at her and in return, lightly placing his claw gently around her waist, in hopes of further calming her. The pair didn't realize how they were looking in Denzel's point of view. He said nothing, but he found Marlene's gestures to be getting far too familiar with Vincent, as he found Vincent's actions quite inappropriate too.

Soon afterwards, Vincent then looked up with a nod, "let's go now", were his only words before they all walked to Tifa's.

As the trio were arriving, Yuffie saw them walking together through the window. She chuckled her silly, somewhat annoying, chuckle...

"They're here, they're here!" she shouted looking at everyone with her dingy, gleeful Cheshire Cat grin.

"SHHHHH! Yuffie!" everyone whispered harshly.

"You bark loud enough, and Vincent will surely know we're up to something" Red XIII (Nanaki) added, lightly laughing.

As the door opened fully, Cloud and the gang gave Vincent the shock of his life.

"Happy Birthday!" They all yelled, jolting Vincent in shock, and in his tracks.

Marlene couldn't help but chuckle at Vincent's 'deer in headlights' face, which was a very unusual and funny sight to see. "This what I was inviting you for, Vincent" she says with a tender smile.

Vincent was invited in, as Marlene ran to formally greet her father, giving him a great hug around his neck, as Barrett happily lifts and swings his daughter around some, happy to see she was okay.

"Hey baby girl!" he started excitedly, before letting her down from his grip. "That was a nasty storm last night... hope you made it to Vincent's before that down pour"

Marlene just smiled, trying to avoid talking about her night with the ex-Turk in question. "So... Did da night do you well at Vincent's?..."

Marlene paused, her smile becoming a nervous grin. Barrett was no fool, and immediately detected something. "Marlene... Is everything all right?" Barrett asked, his face sinking into concern. Marlene saw suspicion rising up in her father, and quickly, regained her composure, and answering him firmly.

"I'm fine Papa... Vincent and I had a great time. I mean, it wasn't a tea party or anything. But we, kinda talked and, discussed things... you know how Vincent is so... That was our night. I believe it was my first time sleeping with him" she finishes with a chuckle.

Barrett smiles, patting the teen on her shoulder. But he couldn't help the slight discomfort he felt in thinking about Vincent **sleeping **with his daughter. Though, he believed nothing would have happened, nothing _wrong_ at least. If there was any man you'd trust the most with your daughter, it would be that man.

Marlene then marched back over to where Vincent stood. He relaxed as his eyes peered into hers, then back up, his sight landing on the only decoration hanging, the 'Happy Diamond Birthday' sign.

"Diamond Birthday?..." Vincent questioned, though serious in expression, his emotion was quite amused.

"Yep. Diamond as in, 70th year..." Cloud started, trying to explain the concept. "I mean, I know birthday parties isn't you, but, we thought that, it, it would be kinda nice to do something a little special for you. Especially for your 70th birthday, well, yesterday..."

"But who cares..." Yuffie replies in her chipper, hyper nature, "You turned 60..."

"70..."

"...70 yesterday, you're still 70 right now, we can still celebrate what was yesterday, today!..."

Ruby eyes begin roaming around the bar, then he looks at all his friends, then lastly Marlene. After what seemed like the longest minute, Vincent a deep sigh, and nods...

"Thank you... thanks" were his words, a pleasant emotion becoming his expression. Everyone was happy to have pleased Vincent, Marlene was particularly happy as she embraced him, this time innocent in appearance. Vincent lightly patted her shoulder, a gesture that was usually characteristic of him. However, after looking at the sign again, he shook his head as if...

"Vincent..." Tifa starts with concern, "is something wrong?"

"I turned 70 last year..." Vincent said with a slight, but sly grin as everyone turned to look at Cloud, embarrassment becoming their expression.

"What?..." exclaims the chocobo haired ex-SOLDIER defensively, it was apparent he was the one who 'miscalculated' their senior friend's age. "It's not my fault he decided to add on an extra year..." the blond gentleman nonchalantly finishes, pouring himself up a glass of Heineken. Cloud detects Cid trying to make a smart remark, but interrupts him before it could start.

"Anyway, before we get off the subject... Vincent, we, didn't know what to give you or what you'd want, in regards of a gift so instead, Cid and Barrett both decided that you may enjoy a visit to your hometown, by Highwind's Shera"

Vincent stared at everyone with that stone-faced, cold blooded visage of his, the expression became quite unreadable.

Everyone looks at him, wondering if they had said the wrong thing. Cait Sith especially wonders why wouldn't Vincent was well... hesitating.

"'ey come on Vinny me boy..." Cait starts, "you know you need the holiday, lad. You're not just gonna stand there and.." Cait suddenly hitched his speech as Vincent sets a sharp gaze at him, as if saying, "shut up!", causing Cait to quiver up against Red.

Vincent went back looking at everyone, thoughts of last night resurfaced, so did the phone call from Reeve earlier. While thinking about Reeve's request, the black hooded fiends also came to mind, as did wondering what was Wutai's present condition, and the current happenings there. Getting even with those fiends was his prime focus for what they did to Marlene, and the rest of humanity. Visiting Wutai, more like investigating Wutai, soon became a worthwhile thought in the gunman's mind. Finally, after what seemed like forever, his expression lightened up, before shrugging an approving, but slight nod.

Everyone sighed in relief to see Vincent approving their offer, especially since they couldn't come up with a gift to give him.

Boarded the Shera, the gang took off to Wutai, Vincent's hometown. Though there was excitement arising amongst the crowd, they knew to not express too much emotion as, Vincent was not the 'happy-go-lucky' type and, they wanted to make him comfortable on the day dedicated to him. Cloud, Tifa and the others did eye the ex-Turk from time to time, making sure the gunman was alright the whole trip. Vincent stood in the back as usual, crossed arms, starring out at the landscape through the glass panels. While looking out, Vincent noticed something at a distance. Squinting at the object, Vincent begins to recognize it. He was so focused on whatever this aerocraft was, he failed to notice Marlene looking at him. She sat on the glass floor beside her friends, Denzel and the other Geostigma survivors, up near the front of the Shera. She was turned around, looking at her lover with concern, hoping he were fine. Vincent finally sensed Marlene's stare, sharply darting his eyes at her.

The pair gazed at each other, a moment of silent awkwardness passing. But finally, Vincent's expression relaxed as he looked into those ebony eyes, a tiny, barely visible smile crossed his lips. Marlene smiles back, assured that he was fine, and turned back to face her friends. No one really noticed the slight, but frequent interactions between those two, except Denzel, who sensed something wrong, wrong in his mind. Vincent tried not thinking about Marlene or anyone else for that matter, he had a major task ahead of him regarding the hooded fiends, which needed to be his primary focus.

They finally landed in Wutai, the teens were awed by the area as, it was a quite different world from Midgar and Edge. Vincent roamed the area by sight, from the landscape to the buildings, and even the people, checking for any signs of where those fiendish entities may have been. While gazing, he could hear the sounds of his amused and fascinated friends, the new comers discussing their first impression of Wutai. Again, so caught up in his thoughts and environment, Vincent didn't detect Cid marching up to him from behind. Startled by the tap of his shoulder, Vincent sharply, though half focused, turns around to see Cid.

"Well c'mon ya' ol'lug" Cid started, "we're waitin' on ya'. This is your hometown, you gotta have som'thin' here in mind you'd wanna do, any sites you wanna visit, people, old friends... eh, some women" Cid's voice went to a whisper on the last words, as if suggesting **something **to Vincent.

All of Cid's words went out of Vincent's other ear as, his mind was so caught up with other things. But when Cid finished, Vincent realized he was talking, and that snapped him out of his thoughts, and he replied with the shake of his head, "I'm sorry, did you say something?"...

"God dammit Vinny!... you alw-"

"Don't call me Vinny..." Vincent rebutted, sharp and cold.

"Okay, Vincent..." Cid starts, slightly perturbed, lighting a cigarette, "we drug our asses all the way over here for you, so whatever shit you've got fuckin' your mind needs to be thrust it aside for today... now, what the hell do you wanna do?"

Vincent wasn't well receiving to Cid's invitation, nor was he approving of the pilot's usual foul mouth, but said nothing. It didn't take a minute for Cloud, Barrett and the others to mosey on over to where Vincent and Cid were standing.

"C'mon Vince..." starts the eager chocobo haired ex-SOLDIER, "yeah whattcha ya' want? We can do, whatever you want. It's yo' hometown, and yo' birthday" Barrett added, excitement becoming his emotion too.

"Vincent..." Marlene said, innocently placing a hand on his crossed arm. Vincent's expression was softened by her touch, to the point of wanting to return the gesture. However, something hits him up side the head, causing him to realize something. He was in love with Marlene, but he couldn't let that show around his friends. He was very certain they'd disapprove of even the slightest suggestive gesture towards her, much less laying in bed with her. It worried him to no end of what they'd do if that were ever found out. But even with that not being the issue, he had a far more pressing agenda to deal with where the fiends in the black hoods are concerned. Now was not the time for love.

Vincent gently pulled away from Marlene's touch as his mind scrambled for a way to get away from his friends, and onto his mission with Shinra. Finally, he turned to a direction, where he noticed someone resembling Reeve from afar, all but signaling him. This was his chance, "follow me" were his words, as he begun to lead his friends somewhere that hopfully, would keep them busy, while he could pursue his mission.

Vincent gently pulled away from Marlene's touch as his mind scrambled for a way to get from his friends, and onto his mission with Shinra. Finally, he turned to a direction, remembering something. This was his chance, "follow me" were his words, as he begun to lead his friends somewhere that hopefully, would keep them busy, while he could pursue his mission.

As the gang walked the streets of Wutai, the teens were cooled out by the oriental buildings, to the people, their clothing, and their food. They couldn't help their loud expression of amusement, this was like visiting another country to them. Vincent's much older comrades were also excited, but carried their emotions as mature people would. Vincent finally was approaching the destination, but then realizing, the fiends may have devastated the place he was leading his friends. Then again, maybe not. He'd hate to lure them into a deathtrap, but he desperately needed this distraction for them. He decided to continue, and then...

"Wooowww..." and "whoa..." were the only words spoken by the gang, when they saw the lake and beautiful, blossom covered landscape that accompanied it. Luckily too, there were plenty of people engaged in open-to-the-public activities.

"Gee Vince..." Barrett begins to ask, "how did you know about a place dis' tight?" he finishes, with a light, friendly punch to the gunman's shoulder.

After a deep, sorrowful sigh, Vincent answers, "well, during my earlier days as a Turk, I brought, Lucrecia here, once... That was, quite the... quite the time ago...". He said nothing after that as his emotions regarding Lucrecia rekindled.

Everyone sensed Vincent's sorrows arising at the mention of the deceased woman he loved long ago. After a moment, Vincent looked to everyone and made his last statement. "If you all don't mind, I'd like some time alone..." his voice still thundering, but the tone sad. One by one, from Cid and Yuffie, the teens, then Barrett, Tifa, Nanaki and Cait, to Cloud, left Vincent to himself. Marlene was the last to leave. Though she desperately want to comfort her beloved ex-Turk, she detected his un-inviting mood, and reluctantly left him alone.

Moments later, the gunman found himself sitting at the base of a flowering tree, a leg raised up, and his arms crossed. He couldn't shake his thoughts from Lucrecia, visiting this lake brought back the memories they shared, which now pained him as, he could only think about the fact he didn't save her like he felt he should have.

In a sudden, strange sound catches the gunman's ear, causing him to look up, staring into a secluded area of the park. Quickly getting to his feet, Vincent quietly makes his move towards the sound. Passing some bushes, Vincent found himself amongst some old, unoccupied buildings. A terrible feeling unfolded with the pit of cloaked man's gut. With great apprehension, Vincent lightly trekked the area, in search of clues, footprints, or that sound he heard. Vincent did find something however, as he came to a field where the soil, was tainted and drenched, in blood.

Eyes wide in horror, Vincent scurried in search of survivors or bodies. Past and inside buildings, around boulders, and even little ponds, which were also painfully tainted with blood, he had no luck in his search. All he could see, was blood shed of those unfortunate victims.

Vincent then decided to return to the main lake area briefly, to check and make sure his friends were safe. If there were more signs of the fiends' presence, leaving the lake would be mandatory.

Suddenly, nearby footsteps interrupts Vincent's thoughts. He sharply turns to see a man, a very familiar man, in a white three piece suit, wearing a pair of shades.

"Reeve?..." Vincent assumed, it had to have been him.

"Aww shoot, you recognized me..." Reeve replied, in a somewhat comical manor while removing the shades. Right afterwards, Rude and Reno came creepin' out from the nearby foliage, with an unrecognizable Turk, slightly resembling Reno only shorter, hair in neck length spiky orange bangs hanging, and sea green eyes. Vincent raised a brow, staring at the Turks with a strange, almost distrustful glare. He then turned to face them, and approached the gentlemen in question.

Vincent asked, "what are you doing here?... Why are you here?"

After a swallow of Reeve's throat, and straightening his tie, he answers...

"We... we need you. We need your assistance and cooperation. Incalculable lives are at stake with the rise of this phenomenon, the fiends in the hoods. Since they've been, an alarming amount of civilians have been reported missing from several neighboring cities. Elena, Tseng, along with several other Turk and Shinra party members, are among the many casualties. It would be a tragedy if they were to consume someone close, if not one of us present..."

Vincent didn't allow his expression to change, and he appeared to Reeve unfazed by any of what he said to him, as if what Reeve said didn't matter. After a good sigh, he continued, hoping to gain Vincent as an ally.

"About last night... I know Mr. Shinra phoned you in regards to this issue, and, we haven't gotten any response, or results... We'd like to know, if..."

Instead of answering the question Reeve was asking round-aboutly, Vincent asks, "how did you find me here?" His voice sharp and cold, his expression unforgiving.

"Well," Reeve starts, but was interrupted.

"I was assigned to track you down in incognito..." goes an inexpert voice, proudly.

"Charlie!" the Turks scolded the newbie, orange-red head Turk. Reno in particular was infuriated. To have appeared spying on the one you're trying to ally with, was a strike huge against the Turks.

Thanks to the ri-Dick-culous situation of utter embarrassment, and trouble Charlie found himself in, everyone failed to notice the happenings of a nearby, lonely structure. A young amber haired woman dressed as an employee of the lake park, unlocked and entered the lonely office building, roaming around the different office cubicles, as if looking for something or someone. She had no luck, and was near giving up.

"They told me to meet here, I hope that, idiot, didn't mislead me..." She decided to leave there and phone whomever. But as she took her phone out on leaving, she found someone at the door. Not at all the people in mind, but the foe she had been warned of. Fear settled deep in the pit of her stomach, as did in her veins, causing an inhumanly fast heart pace while she stared at the ghostly fighter before her.

The creature had a huge buster sword in his claws, wearing boots, a zipped up wooly tank-like top with a matching shoulder arm on his left shoulder, and his hair in spikes cascading down the back of his head. His whole uniform was casting a radiant ghostly black color, as well as his hair. But his ragged, peeling flesh was that of a ghost, eyes lacking pupils and irises radiated neon blue, and beneath his demonic grin was fenced with tousled, jumbled fangs. The woman couldn't help but to see the _very _familiar SOLDIER in this entity, however she knew, this couldn't be him... or, could it?

As the grinning ghost SOLDIER began to approach her, she pressed the camera button on her phone, capturing a photo of him. In his rage of what the woman just did, the ghostly fighter lounged at her, knocking the phone out of her hand, slamming through a glass panel, and onto a distant sofa seat in another room. He landed in weight on the woman, causing her to scream and panic, and stabbing her in the chest with the claws of his thumbs. As he tore her chest open, the woman screamed at the top of her lungs, blood flying from her open wound all over the surrounding area. Usually, pain like that would kill anyone, but due to the power the ghostly SOLDIER was fusing into her being, she lived through the pain. Soon, her screams grew to sound inhuman. Her eyes seemed to be forced backwards, making her irises unseen. She only felt as she couldn't see anymore, something with the feeling of tentacles swarming around her shaken, broken body, and into every opening she could feel, blood profusely spewing from the operation. From entering the huge wound on her chest, to her eyes, ears, nostrils, her mouth, and even down into her pants into rectum and urethra as well, she felt tentacle-like things entering, which begun suctioning in her.

Her cries were finally heard by Vincent and the Turks, who were quite a few yards away. They ran towards the building without hesitance, Vincent in particular arrived as quickly as he could, recognizing this cry from those he heard last night, when he first tried to investigate this phenomenon. Vincent arrived first, busting the door down, but to only find, he was too late. He stood as he witnessed the ghostly SOLDIER was absorbing the last of the woman into himself, leaving the signature blood pool belonging to his victim. Just as the Turks arrived, Vincent realized this ghostly demon-thing, belonged to the ghostly army of those hooded fiends, which were summoned from the pavement. Without another moment passing, Vincent charged at the SOLDIER with Cerberus in hand, but the ghostly fighter swiftly dissolved into particles of eerie light, retreating into the floor of the building.

There the men stood, disdainfully eyeing the bloody pool of this tragic event, lost in stifling sorrow. Vincent barely could move, he was paralyzed in full shock and horror. After long, long minutes, the men slowly begun looking around the building for any possible clues. Vincent too was in search of clues, but his mind was bombarded with what he witnessed, as those moments relived themselves, over and over in his mind. Finally, as Vincent noticed broken glass, his thoughts were snapped from the tragedy and were focused on what could have caused this. He wandered around the panel and found a cell phone flipped open, and laying on a seat. He picked up the phone and examined it, seeing the phone model was the same as Marlene's. With that, thoughts of his friends at the lake with these fiends combing the area raced through his mind, which made him run out and search to see of his friends were alright. The Turks, confused by Vincent's non-verbal actions, followed him.

Vincent ran frantically, searching for his friends. As negative thoughts poured in, he prayed nothing happened. He suddenly hitched in his steps when he saw Cid and Yuffie in a boat arguing about fishing, Cloud and Tifa sat beside each other on the sandy shore line watching Cid and Yuffie, while Barrett was with the rest, engaged in some sort of open sport activity.

_Everyone seem fine_... Vincent thought hopefully, though, he didn't see Marlene, or Denzel. As he started to look around, he found Marlene beyond a nearby flowering tree, sitting alone on a boardwalk deck. On approach, Marlene turned sharply at his footsteps, to see her ex-Turk.

"Vincent!" she shouts zealously getting to her feet to greet him, but only to find Vincent incredibly sorrowed, almost to the point of tears. "Vincent?..." she said again, this time with deep concern.

Vincent reached out slowly, his head hung low, deeply embracing Marlene into his arms. She looked up, staring into the gunman's face, which grimaced sorrowfully, trying to fight back tears eager to pour.

"Marlene..." he started in a low, cracked voice, "I just witnessed someone maimed by a minion of those fiends..."

Marlene's eyes went wide as her companion continued, "The victim's cell... it's the same model as your phone..."

Marlene wasn't fully understanding that until Vincent finished, raising his head up, looking down into her eyes, "Marlene... that could have been you..."

Now, those words got to her as, the memory of her encounter with the fiends in the hoods last night, and the fact that Fate miraculously spared her, completed her understanding of Vincent's statement. With closing eyes, Marlene rested her head onto Vincent's cloak, her arms tight around him, while Vincent leaned his head on top of hers.

"That could have been your father, Marlene... Cloud... Tifa... Denzel..."

"... Even you..." Marlene added right before her emotions got the best of her, she then buried her head deep into his cloak, fighting back tears of her own.

"Those fiends have been reaping humans all over this lake... I... I..." were Vincent's last words concerning the situation, as Marlene moved her arm around his neck, drawing him very close to herself.

The two stood there on deck for a few moments in each other's arms, trying to suppress their emotions, while blossoms from the nearby tree fell around them. The Turks watched the two at a distance, enjoying what they saw as a 'cute' romantic scene. However, someone else thought differently while spying in bushes on the pair in their moment together. Denzel, not approving of the "intimate moment", and so took off from the bushes to go 'tattle-tale' on them.

After standing on deck for an infinity, Vincent regained his composure and began speaking again.

"Marlene..." he starts, pulling back from Marlene some, his arms still around her though.

"We need to leave. This lake is crawling with those fiends, and the last thing we need, is for any of us to fall victim to them..." Marlene shook her head in agreement, just as someone approached and startled them.

"Hey Vince...?" the hugging couple sharply turned to see Cloud, Tifa, Barrett and Denzel, staring at the position they were in. "Ya'll a'ight?" Barrett finished asking, before eyeing his daughter with concern.

Saved by the bell, Vincent quickly answers the incoming call from his cell.

"Vincent, it's Reeve again. Look we need you ASAP, far west of Wutai..."

Vincent gives a quick okay, before hanging up, and returning his attention to his friends.

They gave him a 'so.. what's up?' look, but Vincent didn't respond immediately, and didn't answer. Instead, he broke away from Marlene and started to walk away, but half turned his head only to say, "we need to get out here...", then continued his path.

Barrett didn't know what to think, when he saw Vincent's arms around his **daughter**. First the sleepover, now this? Very eerie, he thought. But, the ex-Turk had always played a strong role in Marlene's life. And, Barrett saw fit for the girl to build close parent/child relationships with Tifa, Cloud, Cid, Vincent and the others, after losing her parents. He never had a problem with the fatherly/daughterly relationship Marlene and Vincent shared in the past. But had been meeting his eyes today, was different, and his feelings mixed with suspicion began to settle uncomfortably in his chest.

"Marlene..." Barrett started, his tone sharp and demanding the answer he needed.

Marlene's eyes widened darted around as her fingers fidgeted around themselves, her mind scrambled for a good answer.

"Well..." she started, trying to find a way to evade any trouble, "Vincent confided with me something tragic he saw just now and, he thinks we're in danger and told me to round up everyone.." she ended that flashing her reassuring smile. Marlene then quickly took off towards the dock where Cid and Yuffie were.

Tifa knew what everyone was thinking, but couldn't really trust exactly what she felt nor what she had been told. She looks at Denzel, hands on her hips and a raised brow.

"Denzel... are you sure about what you saw?" she asked, "Don't lie for kicks now... we've been there before, and it wasn't a pretty the result..."

"Teef's right..." Cloud added, his expression quite stern. "What you're saying is quite egregious..."

"But that's what "I" saw..." starts the defensive young man in question, "I was watching Marlene, when Vincent came up and well... They were hugging real tight, leaning face to face and... I mean, you all weren't there to see their interactions when I found them running around Midgar this morning..." Denzel didn't get a response from his audience, and his frustration of their disbelief was visibly getting the best of him. "I'm serious!" his expression turned quite childishly pouty in his tantrum.

"Well," Barrett started as, he made up his mind regarding the situation, "I'll have my words with Marlene... She ain't got no business being flirty, if that's the case. As for Vince, I'll keep my eye on both of'em, and see what happens myself..."

Cloud however, with the shake of his head, replies, "I STILL don't think anything is going on between them. Vincent isn't that kinda guy, period..."

At this point it was afternoon, and everyone left without another word said, though their feelings were facially visible. By the time Marlene and Vincent gathered everyone, none of them wanted to leave the lake, but was forced to as Vincent demanded to visit another location, for no decipherable reason. On leave, Vincent was leading everyone on another path, his energy tensed, a hand resting on Cerberus as if ready to draw and fire. He eyed every passing alley, unsure of what or whom maybe lurking in those shadows. He suddenly hitched in his steps, not knowing where to go, or what to do. Vincent's friends grew quite unsure of what exactly he was doing...

"Vincent?" Cloud asked, standing beside him, in hopes of calming the "elderly" gunslinger.

Vincent didn't respond, nor did he even glance at Cloud. He acted as if Cloud didn't exist. Cloud's face turned shocked at not receiving any response. Vincent just stared into the deserted urban landscape he lead everyone into, before stepping deeper into the path. Though he maintained his usual calm composure, Vincent's energy was nervous and frantic, which gradually became noticeable. Shortly after crimson eyes roved the present environment, Vincent caught site of a festival beyond the deserted alleys and streets he and his friends wandered about.

This appeared as a good distraction for his friends, he thought, there were plenty of people in the streets, unlike where he wandered near the lake. The thought of that made him think of something he never thought about. The black hooded fiends have never attacked around areas with heavy traffic or population. Only one or a few in isolated areas were victimized by those fiends. Not only did this give Vincent the confidence of this festival being a relatively safe place, but this realization was an excellent lead.

Vincent was at the nick of time in finally leading his friends to the festival as, everyone was near restless from anticipation, as well somewhat concerned about his actions. By the time they arrived at the festival, the amusement, excitement, and awe, consumed their full attention, nearly forgetting about Vincent's mood. The lively oriental music filled the air, the lanterns shown bright vivid colors which casted fitfully over the celebration, the decorations displayed extravagance with lots of deep reds and gold, most every festival contender were in elaborate costume and geisha-like attire, and on almost every street corner were festival performers and/or festivities.

Everyone almost, just scattered into the crowds, either wanting to eat, buy from the merchants, engage in activities to win prizes or whichever the other myriad of choices. A few of the older hesitated to pursue the festival after noticing Vincent just leaning up against a distant brick wall, arms crossed, as searing Scarlet Carson eyes watched the festival from his distance.

Something sparked Vincent as he stood there, waiting for everyone to get distracted, to look at the phone he found at the scene of his encounter with that ghost SOLDIER from the lake. As he examined the phone, he found that this phone is a Shinra issued phone for Turks. His brow rose, while he continued his examination. Into the photo gallery, he found digital pictures of Turks on the phone. _Surely this belonged to a Turk member_, he thought.

The realization then came, _a Turk must have been the victim of these things_. Vincent looked at what the camera last captured. A fluorescent, demonic SOLDIER, in First Class uniform, carrying a buster, with black cascading spiky hair, and radiant blue eyes. Vincent, seeing that this was the same ghostly SOLDIER he encountered at the lake, also saw, as horrible it was to believe, this demon looked **a lot **like Zack Fair. He shook his head in light of everything he was taking in, but quickly thrust his thoughts away, along with the phone, as Cloud started approaching him.

Cloud walked up to the gunslinger, in hopes of better understanding the awkward mood he was sensing from him.

"Hey Vincent..." Cloud started, trying to decipher the state of ex-Turk. "Aren't you coming with us?"

Vincent slightly shook his head, not yet shifting his attention to the chocobo haired SOLDIER beside him.

Cloud lightly bobbed his head, then spoke again, "Vince... we brought you to your hometown, to do whatever you wanted with you. You brought us to that lake, now here, and you haven'...

"I've lead everyone where I have, for the sake of you all..." Vincent interrupted, his voice sharp, and eyes still focused on the festival ahead. "If it were up to me, well... there are certain places I'd revisit, but, only in solitude..." he finished as he finally glanced at the blond gentleman at his side. Vincent then looked back out into the festival, making his last remark, "Wutai, is a dangerous place, Strife... It can be hard to decide where's safe and where not... Be sure, to keep an eye out..."

His words were a bit disheartening as Cloud knew everyone was looking forward to spending the day with their ex-Turk friend. But then it hits him, THIS EVENT IS NOT VINCENT! Vincent is truly a solitary loner, he only does for others as they need him. He's not the 'hanging out' type. On his own, Vincent spends much of his time in contemplation and reflection. With that understood, Cloud walked back to the remaining gang, enlightening them on his thoughts where Vincent was concerned as, this ordeal wasn't really his cup of tea. Vincent watched as the rest of the gang dissipated into the crowd, Cloud and Tifa went off to some activity in a tent together, Cid was lead happily into a building with a crowd of geishas (so you know what that meant XD), and Barrett, who claimed he'd speak to "flirtatious" Marlene and keep an eye on her, forgot about all the issues of today when invited to beer and poker.

_Now is my chance_, Vincent thought calmly to himself, slowly shifting from the wall to his feet to quietly, disappear. But he had no such luck as his steps were hitched by a tug of his cape. He looked back to see Marlene was behind him. Vincent chuckled inwardly, of all the people catching Vincent Valentine doing his trademark disappearing act. He wasn't entirely surprised, Marlene had a nak for catching him sneaking away since she was seven. He turned to face her fully, knowing exactly what she was about to ask of him.

"Where are you off to?..." Marlene asked her love, while gently stroking the side of his cloak.

After a deep sigh, Vincent took in a hand of hers in his, followed by a shake of his head, finally saying what he was avoiding to the whole day.

"Marlene... I'm sorry..." Vincent didn't even finish before Marlene's expression changed to a dejected look. "Don't think I'm rejecting, please don't think that" His grip around her hand grew firm as he tried assuring his young lover, this isn't reject. He then finished...

"Marlene, I was called by Shinra to investigate Wutai, this morning. The only reason why I came here with you all, is because of you..." Marlene's eyes lit up a bit in hearing that, but the sorrowful emotion still lingered in her expression. Vincent then took both her hands into his.

"Marlene, I have to do this. The fiends in the black hoods are wreaking a mass but silent havoc, someone has to do something about it... And, **if **someone doesn't do something, something soon, woe is our future. Now, isn't a time for love... but, I won't abandon you..." Marlene looked up into those searing eyes of ruby, and acquiesced with a nod, though she still was sad. Vincent too found himself very torn and not wanting to leave her, leave the girl who'd grown dear to his heart. But he had to, in order to make things right. After embracing her hands deeply in his, Vincent finally was able to pull away, walking down his path and disappearing from Marlene's sight. That departure was more difficult than he ever thought, but he didn't have room for emotions and feelings. Thrusting them to the side, Vincent entered his combat mind state, ready to take out those fiends.

As Vincent began to explore the streets of Wutai, that clue he discovered regarding the fiends resurfaced. _They've only attacked their victims in isolated areas, not areas with high concentration of people_. This sent Vincent on a very dangerous quest as he begun to venture about lonely, abandoned roads that even a ghoul would have trouble roaming. As dusk settled, ready for the arrival of the night, the mysterious gunslinger wandered through dark streets of condemned structures and highways, not seeing any evidence of those fiends, yet.

He continued his tracks, but was stopped by a phone call.

"Vincent, it's Reeve. There's not much time so listen carefully, no questions. Do you know where's Hickory Woods Ln.?"

"... Yes..."

"Meet Rude there ASAP! He's detected some heavy activity, but we can't reach him..."

Vincent hung up there and scurried to the requested destination. Utilizing his superman qualities, Vincent leaps up and onto a building, trying to decipher the best way to reach this street. At the speed of light, Vincent leaps from roof to roof, then back on the street, briskly racing through the streets separating the decrepit old structures. At his turn down one particular street however, Vincent's ear caught the sound of an eerie hollering sound. Alarmed, Vincent raced towards the sound, which led him to a building. Busting through the door, the ex-Turk found a most horrifying sight to greet his eyes.

A ghostly being hovered over what appeared to be a twelve year old boy, lying in a pool of blood, his chest torn open with black tentacles entwined inside his wound, eyes, nostrils, mouth, ears, and even in his unzipped pants, Vincent could see the tentacles ravishing the boy's genitals and rectum. All of this was taken in by one second. A quick moment later though, the remainders of the boy shattered into millions of red lifestream-like particles, which were absorbed into the tentacles of this fiendish entity. The ghastly thing then reabsorbed the tentacles into the pale, peeling flesh of its arm, rose to its feet, and turned to meet its visitor.

Vincent was paralyzed in shock. Even more horrifying than what this thing did to a human being, was the appearance of the wholly fluorescent creature. Black First Class Shinra SOLDIER attire, including the black shoulder arm on the left shoulder with the silver wolf medallion, the ghostly buster sword held in the pale decayed hand was disturbingly familiar. Though the hands wore gloves, the gloves were withered and worn to where, the pale flaking fingers and black claws were visible. The eyes were without irises or pupils, glowing a neon sky blue. The teeth were poorly kept, jumbled fangs. But what really caught Vincent's eye was that blond, spiked hair. It was disturbing to put it in these words but, this ghostly demon **closely **resembled Cloud Strife.

Vincent stood, completely stunned while the ghost SOLDIER insanely grinned, and readied himself to reap the gunman before him. Vincent had other plans. In drawing Cerberus, he fired, bullets piercing his ghostly opponent, causing him to fall and scream a strange, echoing, beastly screech. Vincent looks at the gun wound, as does this beast. The wound was wide open on his chest, the edges outlined in a red glow. Inside the wound appeared to be bodies, morbidly mangled, twisted into one another, swimming in a lake of blood and pus. The view of such was nauseating enough, but to see that those were victims of the demon's harvests, were STILL alive, screaming for aid. That was the real hurling realization. Vincent's jaw dropped, not a sound to be heard. Never in his life, could something render him fully speechless from horror, until now.

The ghostly demon quickly sealed his wound, evident to Vincent that, bullets can't destroy these things. Then, with the raise of his buster sword, the fluorescent SOLDIER slashes the air, aiming a most destructive band of blue energy towards the red eyed gunman. Vincent spared not one second before leaping through the door, avoiding the slash attack as it rips the building into burning pieces. Vincent paused, as the building collapsed some, burning from the attack, wondering if that, thing, died or not. But, from a sudden blast out of the rubble, was the SOLDIER, and Vincent wasted no time to get up and start running!

Vincent ran fast as inhumanly possible. His heart pounded harshly, his whole body was trembling in fear as he raced passed buildings of horrible cries, belonging to victims being harvested by these hideous beings. The ghostly fighter was gaining on him, it was impossible Vincent would make it. He sure could have used Chaos' help now, but every since last night, Chaos was nowhere to be found within. Vincent had to only rely on his sharp maneuvers, and abruptly leaping onto/over buildings, in order to escape this menace.

Finally, when it seemed that he'd lost the fiendish thing, Vincent collapsed to his knees, coughing bone deep, and gasping for breath. He probably ran 50-60 miles per hour in trying to avoid falling victim to that thing. It made him think about how others must have tried out running these foes, how impossible it was for those victims to out run them. It was only due to his superhuman aptitudes that Vincent could out maneuver the foe chasing him. A sudden, violent cough however, interrupts Vincent's thoughts, causing him to wince harshly in pain. His eyes then opened to see Rude, standing before him.

"Valentine..." Rude started, as Vincent's eyes met his, he saw a thick trickle of blood streaming from the corner of Vincent's mouth, and dripping off his chin. Alarmed, Rude quickly kneels beside the cloaked gunman, resting a hand on his back. He didn't know what was the cause, but hoped it wouldn't interfere with Vincent's mission.

Vincent indeed internally injured himself in running the pace he ran. But his injuries weren't to last. After few moments of rest, and a few deep breaths later, Vincent's enhanced nature healed him, regaining his strength and his physical health. Rude watched the whole process, concerned about the ex-Turk's well being. A while after, Vincent's sixth sense told him to look up. Obeying, he found one of the black hooded fiends, standing tall upon a broken cement wall. T

he fiend stared fiercely at the subjects kneeling on the streets. No hesitation, Vincent and Rude jumped to their feet, with weapons drawn and ready to attack. As the fiend saw their reaction to him, he immediately through his excessively long black sleeves up, waving them with vigor, with shaking his hooded head at the same pace. Vincent charged at the fiend in question, and the fiend, abruptly with fear, leaps down the other side of the wall, tumbling down the rubble against the cement structure.

Vincent leaped up on the wall, only to see something very peculiar. On a heap of refuse and rubble, a radiant figure stood with its back facing Vincent's direction, dressed in black with extremely long hair. Vincent didn't get the chance to make out its appearance as it dissipated into red lifestream particles, nearly the moment he saw it. The particles then joined into a much larger red lifestream, flowing high in the air. By the time Rude made it up on the wall next to Vincent, they saw what looked like hundreds of ghostly, demonic Shinra SOLDIERs dissolving into red lights, joining the greater red lifestream flowing through the skies. The doofus fiend however, started chasing after the red lifestream, catching Rude's and Vincent's attention.

"After him!" Rude exclaimed, pointing at their evading suspect.

Vincent followed suit, both men ran after the fiend, and the red lifestream. The fiend ran, stumbling along the way, constantly looking back, trying to evade the wrath of his pursuers. Over buildings, through streets, then deep into some woods, Vincent and Rude followed the hooded fiend and the red lifestream, finally reaching a huge, monstrous abandoned building complex. The two men hitched in their steps, while observing their new discovery. It appeared to be an energy plant... though old and condemned in appearance, it looked like it was functioning. Vincent looked over and couldn't help but notice the Shinra Electric Energy Plant sign at the entrance.

"Rude..." the crimson eyed sharpshooter started, "This is a Shinra plant here in Wutai... did you know anything about this?"

"How would I?" Rude started, straightening his tie, "I don't even recall ever setting foot in Wutai, much less have knowledge of Shinra's happenings here..."

Something else then catches their attention, causing slight gasps. They saw huge currents of the red lifestream in the skies, funneling into some sort of steel tower in the center of the complex. As those crimson lifestream vanished into that central beam of steel, Vincent's eyes raked the landscape, soon finding the bumbling fiend encountering two others, as they entered the central building. Without a word spared, the bald Turk and his gun-slinging comrade charged after the fiends, zipping swiftly, but carefully and quietly towards the building the fiends retreated to. They couldn't move too swift and apparent, while not knowing who or what could be lurking about this condemned complex.

Sooner than their expectation, Vincent and Rude caught up with the fiends in the black hoods, finding a small bunch of them in the main building. The klutz yelped as his pursuers finally caught up with him.

"Don't shoot!" they all cried, when Vincent drew Cerberus on them.

The doofus fiend looked up, frantically shaking his head and waving his sleeves, revealing his identity.

"Look it's me Reno!..." the redhead exclaimed for his life, while thrusting off the black cloak that disguised him.

For a split second, Vincent and Rude paused and blinked, confusion taking over their expression, as all the cloaks came off, revealing Rufus (who's still in that wheelchair), and Turks Charlie, Reeve, some guy and some girl.

Rufus spoke before the wrong interpretation of this situation could be taken, "I'm sorry if we startled you, bu-"

"What is this all about? What the hell are you up to, Shinra?" Vincent yelled, his eyes narrowing and glistening with anger, demanding a real answer for this...

"If I may explain Vincent..." Rufus says, keeping his usual calm, "During our investigations of this, anomaly, we've discovered the connection between the black hooded fiends and this reddish light flow resembling the lifestream, channeling through the skies in various cities, all of which seems to originate and stream out of Wutai. The red lifestreams on our radar lead us from various locations of abnormal activity, to eventually leading us to this facility, earlier today. To complete our investigation, Turk member Becky researched the history of this plant in Wutai, and was supposed to meet us by the lake you visited today..."

"That's why I signaled you to come towards the lake's direction, when you and your comrades arrived in Wutai, this morning..." Reeve interjected, further explaining the situation.

Rufus then continued, in hopes that Vincent would understand. "But alas, Becky was nowhere to be found. She said she disguised as a park employee, but we never encountered her, not even after you left the lake..."

Vincent looked sharply at the president of Shinra, almost disbelieving. "That doesn't explain why you were in those cloaks..." he said, still demanding more explanation of Rufus.

Rufus nervously clears his throat, while tapping the arm of his chair and finishing, "well, after the lake, we decided to return and investigate this plant, only to see the hooded fiends leave this vicinity. Of course, we were lead on several wild goose chases..." Rufus said that, eyeing both Reno and Charlie from his distance, and Charlie looks off, his face flushed with shame. "which has derailed us from... what we could have accomplished, today. All we were able to assess, is the black hooded fiends and their powers retreat here... We decided to send Rude and Charlie's brother Reno to fetch you, while the rest of us awaited the fiends... and, in these cloaks, we were hoping to attract their attention..."

Vincent looked with a shocked, blanked expression crossing his face, while staring at the Shinra president.

An infuriated Reno then suddenly exclaims, "Did you have to say I'm HIS brother?..." Vincent just looked at Reno and his doofus relative, who closely resembled him anyway, and rolled his eyes, only for them to land right back on Rufus.

"Let me get this straight..." starts the red cloaked gunman sarcastically, but mean, "you, found it your best interest to lure, very dangerous, murderous suspects, not into a trap, but to you and your hand full of men, dressed in their signature attire?... Don't you know what they _do_ to humans?"

"... I suppose I will in a minute..." Rufus says as shame began to boil his insides.

Vincent continues, "They abduct humans through mutilating, and absorbing them into the bodies of their ghostly SOLDIERs...!"

Rufus' eyes grew 100 miles wide, not knowing how to react as Vincent finished him off, "are you brainless, Shinra? You're jeopardizing everyone's life here! Instead of confronting you, Rude and I could be staring at mass blood pools belonging to your bodies, right now..."

Charlie broke a light, quick chuckle at the ex-Turk verbally "spanking" his boss, a move any smart employee would never do. Rufus didn't respond, only stared a minute into Vincent's crimson eyes with his of cerulean, before slightly dropping his head in not knowing how to respond. Vincent then broke away to investigate this strange energy plant. He, along with a couple other Turks, roved quietly and carefully about the main building they were in, making some immediate observances.

This building appeared to have been where mako chambers processed mako into materia, laboratories for research and developing Shinra SOLDIERs, and housed the main grid for operating fission tubes, which converted the lifestream into electrical power. The creeping thing was all of the mentioned equipment, was gone. As if ripped from their bases or dismantled and stolen. The empty spaces of where vital machines and mechanisms once were, still had their signs and marks marking their placing, though.

Vincent looked around, puzzled, confused, not knowing what to make of this. Another thing that begun to bother him, is if the hooded fiends retreated here, with their red lifestream and their ghostly SOLDIERs, how come they are nowhere to be found? It's as if they came here to vanish, without a trace.

Vincent, Rufus and the Turks soon found it futile to continue searching for those phantom suspects, and instead, Vincent leaned up against one of the crumbling columns, arms crossed, and right leg crossing his left, his mind deep in thought, trying to make sense out of everything that had happened regarding these fiends.

His mind darted to the events of last night, while juxeposing them with all they've done today. He first learned about the fiends from Rufus, the night he had slept with Marlene. That was when he first investigated Kalm, finding blood pools belonging to those unfortunate victims in lonely areas. It was also when he found those things raping Marlene, and though Chaos had rescued her, he too raped her.

Before his mind could continue, Vincent realized those fiends did NOT do to Marlene, what they did to all their other victims. They harvested the others into their demon SOLDIERs, but viciously assaulted Marlene instead. What was different about her that made them treat her differently? And even creepier, why did Chaos do the same? What does he know that triggered him to harm Marlene, and is keeping it secret from his host?

Though Vincent tried, his mind couldn't further penetrate this new realization, so wondered about his encounters with the hooded fiends today. He discovered how they captured humans by means of their ghostly demon SOLDIERs, which he's seen summoned by the fiend leader. In thinking about that, Vincent comes to another, very unnerving realization; those ghostly fighters resemble the SOLDIERs of Shinra. Before he could even ponder that, his mind immediately cross-referenced the fiends' association with this abandoned Shinra plant, and that they are probably the ones who confiscated all the missing equipment in this complex. Everything suddenly all hits Vincent as he comes to one conclusion. Who ever these fiends are, they have some connection to Shinra.

Vincent then glares at the crippled president of Shinra, as thoughts of him being connected to these fiends in anyway, began to plague his mind. _Is it possible __**Rufus **__is associated with these fiends? Apart of their atrocities and heinous agenda against humankind? _Vincent thought. He nearly drove the thought away, until he realized something else. It was from **Rufus Shinra **that he learned about these fiends in the first place. Vincent then leaned off the column, slowly treading towards Rufus' wheelchair. Rufus looked up at the crimson eyed gunman, nonchalantly, really hoping Vincent could conclude this mystery. Vincent walked over to where his back faced Rufus, his hands were held behind himself.

"May I ask you a question, Rufus...?" Vincent starts, his voice in a most murderous tone...

"... Yeah..." Rufus replied, his brow rose as he wondered what Vincent was up to.

Vincent continued, his back still facing Rufus, "these fiends, how did you learn about them?..."

Rufus paused a second before answering, "I already told you, I saw some kind of illuminant apparition that'd wonder into lonely buildings, causing horrid cries, and disappear, leaving pools of blood. The numbers of missing people where going up, and others have reported the same sighting as I, and... *sigh*... well..."

"Do you have any knowledge of those fiends where your company is concerned?..."

"... no..."

"... And this complex?..."

"First time here... never knew it existed..."

Vincent then paused, standing still with as a creepy aura begins to swarm him. Rufus' spirit easily detected something coming from the former Turk of Shinra. Vincent then started again, "Mmm... so you say..."

"What do you mean?"

"... Coincidences..."

"Uh... I beg, your pardon... Vincent, I may be way off tangent but, are you, suggesting... something?"

Vincent paused a long creepy pause, scaring the shit out of everyone within his vicinity. Finally, he turns to face Rufus, his expression quite fierce. A disturbing kind of fierce. For a moment, Rufus was worried that one of Vincent's inner demons were on the cusp of resurfacing, as his demeanor was so eerie. Vincent walked up to Rufus, though he maintained a distance between him, to reply to the president's question...

"Before I encountered Rude and was lead here, I came face to face with one of those fiends' ghostly demonic **SOLDIERs**... in the form of a blond, spike haired, blue eyed, first class Shinra SOLDIER..."

Rufus' eyes grew thirty miles wide. His expression spoke for him since he was at a loss of words. Vincent continued, "I encountered him just as he finished harvesting a boy into himself..."

Everyone shuddered in hearing a child being victimized by those demons.

"By the time I ran from him, since bullets couldn't kill him, I ran into Rude, and was lead to an area where we saw hundreds, if not thousands of demonic, ghostly Shinra SOLDIERs, dissipating into a huge red lifestream, flowing in the skies. That red lifestream is what lead Rude and I here, to this Shinra power plant... and only to find out, those fiends in the black hoods, originate from **this **Shinra power plant, who seemingly comprehend your technologies very well... and their ghostly demon legion... they're Shinra SOLDIERs!"

When Vincent finished, the Turks looked to one and another, then to their handicapped boss, wondering... '_what if...?_'.

Rufus was completely shocked, astonished. He didn't know what to say, but he knew Vincent wouldn't make such a statement idly. What he heard frightened him, and his expression looked worried, as if wondering if this phantom menace, is coming from up under his own nose. Rufus rose his head, eyes disturbed in seeing the sense of rage filling the flaming eyes of the former Turk before him.

"Those fiends, harmed someone close the very night I learned about them. They sexually assaulted Marlene Wallace when visiting me in Kalm, just last night..."

Rufus' head lowered some, as his eyes wildly shifting around, nerves taking him over. The more he heard of these fiends, the more disturbed he became, especially thinking that they may have a connection with Shinra Co.

The more Vincent spoke however, the greater his anger became. His rage was evident in his thundering, murderous voice. "Knowing the vile history and track record of your company, along with the works of the fiends and their apparent connections to this SHINRA plant, you sit to ask, if I'm JUST suggesting something?..."

Rufus caught the hint, immediately shaking his head swiftly, while raising his hand, "Vincent... please, I know what you're thinking, and in all fair and rightful judgment, you have a right to... but I beg your trust, I have nothing to do with this, nothing!..." Vincent's hardened emotion didn't change, the look on his face seem unforgiving and unpleased with Rufus' plea. The gunman approached the president of Shinra, closing the distance between them until his brass boots were only an inch from the front of the cripple's wheelchair.

Rufus looked up to Vincent, his frightful expression now look to be begging Vincent for mercy. "I swear Valentine, I don't even know what to do regarding this, this anomaly... I-I surely believe these things aren't for us, aren't for me... They kidnapped Tseng and Elena, and several other Turks have gone missing... You honestly think I'd be behind the demise of my own people?... *pause* I... when my father died, it left the company in shambles, right when Sephiroth brought chaos to us all..."

"It's been ten years since those times..." the gunman started, as he leaned over to meet Rufus' level, clutching to the arm rests of Rufus' wheelchair, "ten years of peace before these fiends... and you mean to tell me, you hadn't the time to reorganize this company yet?... You didn't even know this plant existed?... Then your unfit to be president of anything!"

Rufus' head lowers slightly again, this time in shame. He had been so caught up with other things, (wait a minute, other things? What "other things?" _) that he didn't realize how much he has neglected over the years. His thoughts were interrupted again, when he saw Vincent drawing Cerberus to his neck, and of course, he feared for his life. Vincent stared his most deadly scarlet searing stare into Rufus' cerulean eyes, causing the cripple's body to tremble uncontrollably with fear. Vincent then made his last statement.

"You listen to me **President **Rufus Shinra, if I do find out you're behind the fiends, their atrocities against humans, and their rape of Marlene, I promise you, these bullets will be the last pills you'll ever swallow again!"

The red cloaked ex-Turk then rose up from the wheelchair's level, swiftly drawing back his gun from Rufus' neck, leaving a small, but visible cut there. Vincent then turned away with his cape trailing behind him, walking past the shaken Turks, and vanishing into the darkness of the building.

The Turks came to their broken president's aid, after noticing the blood that began to trail down from the small incision on his neck.

"Sir?..." starts a worried Reeve...

"Here's a bandage..." Charlie says, scrambling to pull out some crumpled white bandaids with Barney all over it, causing everyone, including Rufus, to glance strangely at the doofus young Turk in question.

"Well?... Do you want these fuckin' things or what?"

Night had long sat in since Vincent left his friends at the street festival. He returned with a somewhat somber mood, he couldn't shake his thoughts from all the events of today. From early morning to now, he hadn't a moment's peace. He quietly, slowly continued his path, very lonely, making his way back to the festival. As he continued from the condemned area he was in, the streets were filled with an eerie silence. Not a soul could be found or heard. Vincent hurried, trying to make sure that his friends were okay and safe.

After he learned about the connection of the fiends and Shinra, the old gunslinger grew very distrustful of everyone outside the closest friends he have. The only friends he have. After getting away from those old, dilapidated ruins of Wutai, he soon found himself at the festival, which was still in session.

On arrival after such long walk from that Shinra plant, Vincent slowly and quietly treaded through the festival, passing by the lively festivities, the dancing, the contests, a puppet theater, looking for his friends, while seeing how oblivious the people were of the danger present in their own city. The 71 year old (still physically 27) immortal soon found some of his friends; Tifa and Cloud were eating and seated with some Wutanians on a mat before a bonfire, Cid was at an outdoor bar, drunk, it was inevitable he wouldn't be, still surrounded with the geishas he had been with. Yuffie, Nanaki, and the others were nowhere to be seen, which worried Vincent a little, but thought they might be attending in some indoor activity. Vincent decided here to, once again, isolate himself from the crowd until his friends were ready to go home. He found a lonely brick rail, separating the streets from the river below, where he surprisingly found Marlene sitting alone on the rail, her back to the festival, facing the river.

Though her face couldn't be seen since she was facing the river, Vincent knew she was saddened. Saddened by the fact the one she gave her love to, seemingly left her for other ventures. He couldn't bear the thought of injuring her feelings towards him, not after all they've been through together, and keeping it their dirty little secret. Wondering what to do, Vincent spotted a nearby concession, springing an idea to the gunman to pay Marlene a visit, with a peace offering just in case...

Marlene sat there, lost in her thoughts, not knowing where to direct her mind, really. But a sudden tap to her shoulder, shook her from her thoughts, as she looked up to see Vincent. Her eyes widened slightly, she was actually surprised to see him.

"Marlene..." the ex-Turk starts, handing the lady on the rail a small bowl of freeze dried ice cream dots.

Marlene smiled some, taking his little peace offering. "Thanks, thanks Vincent..." Marlene slightly chuckles, though her mood was somber, her thanks was warm and welcoming, making Vincent comfortable enough to sit beside her. The pair gazed up at the full, Wutanian moon. Ever so huge and bright. While gazing up at the moon, thoughts began to flow about their minds; for Marlene, her affair with Vincent troubled her. She was in love with him, no doubt about it, but she didn't really know if he felt the same about her. Is she enough for him? Did he just use her like any other guy would have? That, and she didn't know what could result from having the affair she had, so just keeping the whole ordeal secret was her main focus.

Vincent however, had to face a truth he didn't want to face... he was in love with Marlene... pardon, I mean he was in love with **Marlene Wallace**. Putting it that way chilled him to the bone. He didn't know if it was really right to have seduced her for love. Especially since he knew her from early childhood. What would Barrett think of this? How would he look to his friends if they ever even sensed he _liked _the girl beside him? Such outcome is not promising, but he couldn't help his love for her, and with each passing minute, he couldn't bear the thought of being without... his love.

But then there's that job of his where those black hooded fiends are concerned, and now even Shinra seems questionable. He didn't want those things to interrupt love, but at the same time, he couldn't express his feelings around his friends, nor should he neglect the phantom menace of those fiends either. But not neglecting Marlene was his priority as well. It was all one very difficult issue to deal with.

After a moment of weird silence, Marlene decides to break from eating and speak up. "The stars and moon are really a show here..."

"Mmm..." starts the reply of the red cloaked man. "You could say that, I suppose..." Vincent then looked at Marlene, forcing her to look up to him. Noticing her sorrowful expression, Vincent tries to say something to clarify the current situation for the two.

"Marlene..." he starts, placing his clawed hand gently on her knee, "today, was very trial some. With all I did, avoiding you all, and chasing after the hooded fiends, I have nothing to show for it... The fiends have grown stronger since last night, and that's not good, not at all..."

Marlene's eyes narrowed, and a brow rose with question. She didn't fully understand where Vincent was getting to, but as he continued, her understanding grew. "The, the point is, I never meant to sny you in anyway. I genuinely love you... But, it's because of my love for you that I'm after these fiends. They already harmed you, I can't allow them to hurt you again, or some else..."

"I understand..." she said with her warm, loving smile as she leaned up against her love. A subtle, gentle grin crossed Vincent's face as she leaned on him, but then his face sank just as he spoke again. "But, there's also your father... You don't know what you mean to me..." Marlene then looked up, deep into those ruby orbs, which stared back at her. "Being with you last night, taking in your love, made me feel, human again, versus everything else that reminds me of being a monster. But, I could never tell that to Barrett, or Cloud... or any of them... or... express my feelings for you, around them. That's another reason why I've kept my distance with you today..."

Marlene smiled some, while wrapping an arm of hers around Vincent's, and continuing her ice cream dots, "Things will work out. I'm glad you talked to me though, I didn't fully know what was up with you today, besides chasing those hooded demons around. Where there's love, there's a way... Mmm, I wonder what they did to get the ice cream in these small pellets?..." Vincent chuckled lightly at the playful tone in Marlene's voice. He was happy to see that, in spite of everything she went through from last night until now, she remained herself. He placed his left arm around her, hugging her lightly as they gazed at the moon together.

Hiding behind a far off brick corner however, peeped up a head, anxiously spying on the couple seated on the brick rail. Denzel, being Denzel, had practically lost the whole day to spying on Marlene, trying to satisfy his curiosity in her relationship with Vincent. Though he _saw _them together, he couldn't really make out their conversation, which was quite frustrating to him, so, all he could do was concoct what may have been said. However, he did see what he wanted, so with no further ado, Denzel charged back towards the festival in search of someone close by enough to come and see Marlene and Vincent "romancing". As he ran around, he decided to take a shortcut through a very lonely alley, in hopes of running into his friends.

Vincent and Marlene didn't know Denzel had been watching them, they were too lost in the moment, gazing at the moon with the sounds of the festival as their ambience. But such moment wasn't to last. A sudden, horrid cry shattered the air, causing the couple to look back at a distant alley. The cry sounded off again, this time harsher than the first time heard. It scared Vincent and Marlene to the hilt.

"Vincent!..." started the fearful lady, "the fiends...! They, t-they're *gasp*..."

"Shh... Marlene, just calm down... let me go take a look" Vincent said, trying to keep his calm, and calm Marlene before leaving.

While treading the alley as quietly and careful as possible, a strangled whimper caught Vincent's attention. Swiftly, the immortal ex-Turk shifted his direction towards the sound he heard. On arrival, Vincent drew Cerberus, readying himself for an attack, but he lost his vigor as the horrid sight of one of those ghostly SOLDIERs finishing harvesting yet, another victim, greeted his eyes.

The demon SOLDIER got up, his radiant green eyes piercing Vincent's scarlet red. Vincent did not recognize this SOLDIER though, not like he did with Cloud Strife and Zack Fair. This SOLDIER had shoulder length cyan hair, and his First Class SOLDIER uniform even looked different. Instead of running from him though, Vincent charged after the fiendish warrior. The ghostly being though ran from him. He wasn't armed, so he couldn't defend himself from whatever he feared Vincent could have to take him out. His pace definitely increased as Vincent begun firing Cerberus at him.

The fiendish thing then turned down an alley, radiating a red, eerie glow. Vincent knew what that glow was. The red lifestream. He tried running faster, trying to catch his suspect, but alas, just as he made it, the ghostly SOLDIER had already dissolved into the red lifestream, completely evading Vincent. Vincent couldn't even think before a new cry gains his attention. As he starts to run to that cry, he stops in his steps for a moment, as the cry repetitively ran through his ears. The voice, it was familiar. It sounded like a young man, one that he knew all too well. Yes, that voice... he could almost say who. Vincent really starts to chase after the voice, but only for his worst nightmare to be realized...

There in a lonely alley, the hooded fiends had restrained motionless Denzel to the ground, each restraining a limb, and the leader fiend had two of his fingers, radiating inside the bleeding penis, while Denzel stared wildly with radiant eyes.

Vincent couldn't comprehend this happening to another close person. With no further hesitation, Vincent ran towards the incident, firing as many bullets Cerberus could release. The fiends leaped up, slashing with their hands a huge, X form, reddish force beam at the oncoming gunman, in trying to protect their leader so he could continue his filthy agenda. Vincent ducked, barely missing the radiant attack which maimed everything else within the alley's vicinity. In a nano-second, Vincent rose to his feet, only to charge at his foes with full throttle, his path was lit by the thousand flaming bullets Cerberus fired per second. Those fiends had no time to try and block Vincent now, he and those bullets were too close to them, and trying to comeback with another attack would be a suicidal move. The hooded foes fell to their knees, all but lying on the ground in trying to avoid the ex-Turk's army of bullets aimed for them. Vincent though, was hitched in his steps as the fiends missed the bullets fired by Cerberus, and instead, clashed with the sound of metal.

The old gunslinger paused some as the dust cleared, revealing the very familiar buster sword, which caught the oncoming of bullets. Cloud stood there in complete shock, not to mention disgust in sight of the hellish atrocity being done to the young man on the ground. Soon, ruby red eyes met sapphire blue, realizing they came to fight the same battle. The fiends wasted no time in attacking though. The whole space in the alley was then lit with red, swirling beams of fiery light bands, destroying everything it came in contact with to what resembled burning radioactive ashes. Not only were their powers destructive, but now poisonous. Vincent and Cloud were able to block the fiends' radiant attacks by means of out maneuvering, swift moves and turns, along with their weapons' attacks which shattered the red light beams into particles, but in fighting this strange radiation, the fighters found themselves sickening by its unnatural presence. The fight between the black hooded fiends and Vincent and Cloud grew to become nothing more than blocking attacks.

The leader of the fiends then rose his hand, commanding his comrades to restrain their powers. Vincent and Cloud halted, trying to make out this move, and plan an appropriate attack and/or defense. The fiend grinned insanely, showcasing his inhumanly fanged teeth, which could be seen below the black hood covering the majority of this face. With the raise of his hand, ghostly light began to rise from the pavement. Vincent knew exactly what this was, and what was about to greet him and the nearby ex-SOLDIER.

"Cloud! Duck!..." Vincent cried out, as his head sharply turns to Cloud's direction.

Cloud turned to see the ghostly glow behind him, take shapes of what looked like a hundred uniformed ghostly SOLDIERs. One in particular came down on Cloud with a souba, slashing in his movements, but thanks to Cloud's swift maneuver, he managed to block the attack. Quickly looking around at the ghostly army that rose from the pavement, Cloud manages to block another swipe, this one coming from a ghostly buster sword. In a half moment, Cloud holds his position with vigor, keeping his enemy's buster at bay, only to make a very scary observation regarding the fiendish SOLDIER before him. This ghostly, monstrous fighter not only dressed in the same attire as the First Class SOLDIERs of Shinra, it looked like a mirror reflection of a SOLDIER he knew. This thing looked like himself, only much bigger, brawnier, and demonic. Vincent recognized the ghostly minion as, it was the same, spiky blond demon he'd encounter earlier, attacking a little boy.

Cloud soon gains the strength to push his enemy off, but to soon fight an ambush of ten ghostly SOLDIERs. As he continues to fight, Cloud realizes all of these demon fighters were in the form of Shinra SOLDIERs. Some he recognized, while most he didn't. Vincent too had a hand full to deal with. He fired continuously at the heinous creatures, but only for his bullets to be blocked, or out maneuvered. He too avoided all their attacks, but their power and force grew, making it seem futile to even continue fighting.

Vincent and Cloud wound up back to back, and encircled by the fiendish army. Cloud looked over to see the hooded fiends back with Denzel again, the sight paining him to the core. Soon, a lesser SOLDIER leaped after Cloud with the souba. That double bladed sword looked very familiar... the SOLDIER looked very familiar, resembling a certain _Remnant _he fought eight years ago. _Kadaj?..._ Cloud thought for a moment.

The blond ex-SOLDIER then rose his buster, preparing for the fiend's oncoming attack, but he and Vincent were jolted out of their composure, when a large, spinning ninja blade swirled by, slashing through the Kadaj look-alike ghost SOLDIER. The being screamed in terror as he fell to the ground in shambles, bleeding a radiant red fluid. Then, the sounds of an M-16 shatters the air as Vincent, Cloud and the ghostly army shifts their attention to another ghostly SOLDIER, who's body was ransacked with a billion bullets. He to then fell to the ground, bleeding fluorescent red as well.

This got the attention of the black hooded fiends, causing them to abandon their subject Denzel, focusing on Vincent and Cloud again. The two humans then looked to see the attackers of their enemies, were their friends. Cloud and Vincent both sighed in relief to see Tifa, Yuffie, Barrett, Cid, Cait Sith and Nanaki coming to their rescue. Tifa and the new comers glanced disdainfully over at the horror Denzel was left in, but all of them had to focus on fighting these hideous beings first. As they all started fighting together, the fiendish army found themselves overwhelmed from the surprise of this attack. Vincent fired a new set of bullets, hitting his targets, shooting his ghostly enemies down. Cloud too slashed them with his buster, leaving ghostly bodies in pools of their own blood. All of them struck down one ghostly SOLDIER to another.

The surprise of this attack, totally through the hooded fiends for a loop, and soon, fearing that they may loose this fight. The leader had no such fears though, he rose his hand again, summoning a new glow from the pavement, though it wasn't seen by Vincent, or his other friends. But, the glow then fired a most horrendous explosion, thrusting away the humans who were fighting these fiends. They all looked finally noticing the eerie radiance, soon developing fear to see this glow take shape of the dreaded SOLDIER, they frightfully knew all too well...

Though the commotion in the alley was loudly audible, no one from the festival nearby could hear the battle taking place under their own noses. But the sounds of firing bullets, clamor of swords clashing, and flaming powers, caught Marlene's attention, as she was still seated on the brick rail. She looked back, staring at the beams that shown from the alley Vincent had entered. The teen looked with worry in her eyes. She knew Vincent instructed her to stay where her butt rested, but Marlene, being Marlene, had to investigate the alley herself. Sure there was nothing she could possibly do, but that didn't stop her.

Marlene carefully wandered to the alley's entrance, her eyes immediately landed on the ghostly army that encircled her friends, all of them looking in awe and fear of the shape and image it was assuming. Scrambling to see about her friends in obvious danger, Marlene stumbles over a foot, which drew her attention to it. There, she saw Denzel on the ground. His body lifelessly laid on the pavement, eyes with a wild stare as they radiated. His jeans were unzipped, soaked in blood, his damaged member hung outwards, bleeding profusely.

Marlene let out a terrified cry, as her eyes widened in horror, her heartbeat running rapid, and hands convulsing from shock. She ran to his side with no hesitation, and tried shaking him to consciousness as she repetitively screamed his name. But the 18 year old moved not a bit. All that was heard, was a near muted whimper. Marlene took his head into her nervously quaking hands, staring with fright and sorrow into his now fluorescent eyes.

The expression on the young victim's face was quite sad and pitiful to see. Denzel's face expressed no emotion at all, as if his feelings were stripped from him. Yet, you could see his pain, and feel the overwhelming fear that rattled in him. Marlene had already been crying in sight of this, but now, her cries evolved into lamenting. She deeply embraces Denzel's tormented body into her arms, tears streamed her face like a river, while her cries grew harsh from not being able to control herself. Marlene was nearly going out of her mind in thinking about the fate she barely escaped with those fiends last night, becoming a loved one the very next day. She nearly forgot about the battle Vincent and the others were facing, and didn't notice the hooded fiends' approaching her either.

The leader knew she was the one he maimed last night, and as his fluorescent eyes scanned her internal being, a devious smirk of satisfaction crosses his pale lips. He then signaled for his colleagues to follow him in approaching the two teens in question.

Vincent and the others, however, took fearful sight of what this radiation, the hooded leader unleashed, was taking shape into. The long, First Class black leather coat, casting an eerie glow. The silver shoulder arms glistened fitfully matching its long, silver hair. The whole eyes glowed mako green, but were without with infamous cat-like pupils and irises. His flesh was the same as the hooded fiends, and ghostly Shinra SOLDIERs. Deathly pale, flaking and peeling. His hands were of the same flesh, and were with dreadful black claws, like the others. As a grin becomes the lips of this thing, his fanged teeth became noticeable. The radiant entity the rose his left hand, emitting a red beam of light which summoned the very well known dreaded weapon, Masamune. Everyone gasped, wide eyed and stunned, to see the manifestation of a ghostly demonic Sephiroth SOLDIER.

Marlene also saw the ghastly fluorescent incarnation of Sephiroth with horror too, still not detecting the black hooded fiends slowly and quietly approaching her.

The ghost SOLDIER Sephiroth, slightly turned his head from side to the other, evident that, he was observing his immediate environment. After seeing the ghost SOLDIERs which laid as if dead in their blood pools, he rose Masamune before striking the ground, unleashing a morbid light, which swirled around the wounded of his kind, reassembling and restoring them to their full health. Vincent and the gang backed into each other, as the fiendish army force was recharged. Vincent tried shooting at the Sephiroth SOLDIER, but the bullets were deflected, as if a force shield was guarding him. Cloud and the others also tried attacking, only to prove fighting them now, a futile effort.

The Sephiroth SOLDIER then lunged after Vincent, gripping his neck, and unleashing black tentacles through his jacket sleeve, from his pale, decayed, ghostly arm. The tentacles swarmed around his new victim, as Vincent realized the dreaded fate he and his friends were facing. Those tentacles swarmed around his eyes, into his nostrils, his mouth, ears, then curling into his pants, tentacles forced themselves deep into Vincent's urethra and anus. Tentacles also pierced his chest, in which he could feel squirming, ripping around his insides.

"Vincent!..." Marlene screamed, holding tightly to Denzel's weakened frame. The poor teen was nearly at the loss of her mind as she witnessed Vincent of all people, falling victim to the most twisted, morbid fate of these fiendish beings.

Cloud and the others froze in complete, wide eyed shock, in seeing the process of what was about to become of their victimized friend. Right after, Vincent's limbs went limp, dropping Cerberus, his frame quaking as the ghostly SOLDIER grinned and, begun suctioning his internal body. Blood then began flowing in dangerously profuse streams, from his eyes, nose, mouth, ears, and from where those tentacles pierced his torso. Vincent's body sank crookedly, as if ready to collapse on the ground.

"Vincent!" called out his frightened, shaken friends, who witnessed Vincent's suffering, loosing blood to a rate where, it looked as he would die in just minutes. Cloud couldn't take this no longer. He rose his buster, ready to chop up that Sephiroth demon and rescue his friend. But alas, tentacles lunged for him from behind, processing him the same way as Vincent were. Though choking from the grip around his neck, Cloud manages to force his head back, gaining sight of his assailant, only to see this demon SOLDIER resemble, himself. Cloud could barely choke out a gasp before his eyes, ears, nose and mouth were covered with tentacles as they begun to invade his now, bleeding physical being. With that, Marlene watched everyone befall the very tragedy Vincent had been fighting all this time.

Marlene screamed out of her already tormented mind, she watched from her father Barrett, to Tifa, Cloud, Cid, even Red XIII, all of her loved ones, dying a most tragic, disgraceful death. The alley was soon drenched with blood, pools of it streaming the pavement, the smell of it becoming unbearably horrid. Her screaming then shifted as the black hooded fiends had encircled herself and Denzel, the girl was a the cusp of a nervous breakdown as what seemed like an evil, twisted nightmare, was happening for real.

So... I assume you think this is the end, right?... Wrong! The hooded fiends thought they had it all in the bag, themselves. Humans are no match for them. And while that seems true for now, they didn't count someone, or some _other_ demon, into this equation. Chaos. Chaos was NOT going to sit there, and just let these devils run amok on his host's body.

While the Sephiroth ghost SOLDIER continued processing Vincent, a sudden sharp light of explosion, forcefully shot the Sephiroth SOLDIER 9 feet away from where he stood. This radiance caught everyone's attention, as it waned enough them all to see Chaos, standing strong and energy full. The ghostly Shinra-like army glared at the demon Vincent became, shocked, with awe. They soon though, started attacking him, one at a time, in trying to decipher his weaknesses. Chaos gave them no satisfaction, he begun clawing the ghost SOLDIERs, streaking their blood all over the alley from where ever he attacked them. The SOLDIERs found that though their protective force shield warded off injury from when Vincent, Cloud and the other's attack, Chaos was able to penetrate effortlessly, causing them major, bloody damage.

The Sephiroth ghost SOLDIER saw what was becoming of his... uh, kind, so getting to his feet, he rose his ghastly Masamune, striking a huge radiant, destructive band of energy. The band drug through the pavement, burning a deep trail where it had been, right towards Chaos. Chaos wasn't prepared for this oncoming attack, and tried warding it off with a streaking of electrical static, from his claw. It did a little good, it didn't injure him, but it did hurled him off his feet, near the other end of the alley. With that, all the ghostly Shinra SOLDIERs started attacking Chaos with their destructive radiant powers, hurled from their weapons. Chaos then went into his radiant mode, his Proto-Materia shown brightly, as he was ready to take on any attack. But even as Chaos was in his ultimate mode of attack, the powers of these fiendish fighters begun to drain and overwhelm him. These ghostly fighters had grown considerably stronger since the last time he fought them.

Chaos held up pretty well considering the circumstance, but then, while his attention was drawn to one particular SOLDIER he was fighting, the Sephiroth ghost SOLDIER shot out a stunning beam of light that, surprisingly, slashed itself across Chaos' right arm and chest, causing him injury. He fell to his knees in a roar of pain, his claw wrapped firmly around the long, burning wound which soon, oozed blood. Chaos drew back his blood drenched claw, eyes widening in shock in seeing himself bleeding for the first time. His eyes then darted up swiftly, trying to recollect himself while noticing the fiends were enclosing upon him. For the first time, the golden eyed demon felt fear, and thought for a moment, he could loose to these fiends. But, such thoughts quickly left his mind when his sight landed on Marlene and Denzel. Looking into the strange glow of Denzel's eyes, silently gave him his solution.

In a flash, Chaos exerted his electromagnetic static powers yet again, and with the spread of his wings, he zoomed low to the ground towards the teens in mind, as his static stunned everyone, stinging the ghostly SOLDIERs on sight. As he lands, Chaos' electric powers stuns the black hooded fiends, whirling them from left to right and away from where they stood. Chaos finished only to collapse again to his knees, eyes un-intently landing on his wound which bled terribly from him exerting all that energy. Ignoring it, Chaos' eyes looks to see a frightened out of her wits Marlene, and Denzel with that strange fluorescent stare.

Marlene's screaming was hitched as she stared at the demon that force sex on her, raped her last night. What would he do? Is he going to rape her up again? Or will he do the same to Denzel? Or none of the above? The poor girl didn't know what to think, as she carefully watched the demon's every move. Chaos looked a serious, yet slight confused look at Marlene. He didn't look menacing, like he was going to rip her and Denzel limb from limb. But she couldn't help her fear of Chaos, since last night. Sure he saved her from these very fiends, and now is the one saving everyone from them. But he raped her, and it didn't make any sense. To think one's rapist is also their savior, such a twisted thing to make out.

Wasting no more time, Chaos then grabbed Marlene's arm from around Denzel and, fearfully not showing the slightest resistance, Marlene pulled her arm away as his actions demanded. Chaos' claw then grips Denzel by the head, and a moment later, started drawing the light from his eyes to swirl into his Proto-materia heart. Marlene watched the process, as she convulsed from utter shock in light of this whole ordeal, and disgust of just how creepy this light was transmitting from Denzel's eyes into Chaos' Protomateria. Chaos winced some, as the light was fully absorbed into himself, leaving the eighteen year old young man's now closed eyes, dark again.

Chaos stood up after releasing Denzel from his grip, his radiance becoming ever so bright. Marlene continued to stare at him wildly, while re-embracing unconscious Denzel. Chaos opened his eyes, which changed from his usual golden glow to an eeeerie fluorescent whitish blue. He then turned around to see the fiends in the black hoods had commanded their ghostly Shinra army to attack him, all at once. What looked like an apocalyptic ambush, was suddenly shattered by a huge band of electrical radiance, flung from Chaos' claw. He leaped after thrown SOLDIERs, his claw smashing a lethal gash into the chest of one. The ghostly SOLDIER cried a horrid, beastly cry, as his illuminant blood spews from his wounds, and he fell to the ground. Seconds later, he shattered into a thousand dissipating red lifestream particles. Chaos then, showing no mercy, bashes the head of another SOLDIER to gushing bloody bits with his claw. The body immediately shatters into thousands dispersing red lifestream particles.

Chaos goes like mad in slaughtering the fiendish Shinra army. Smashing, crushing, clawing, and even shooting with Death Penalty the ghostly SOLDIERs left and right, Chaos' fury was heightened and strengthened by the scent and engagement of the colorful, fluorescent blood bath. The hooded fiends' eyes grew large and wide, though was concealed by their hoods. Chaos' strength out of the bleu, just exploded with this murderous power.

Though the others didn't see why immediately, the fiend leader did. He concluded that Chaos gained something in releasing Denzel from their powers, meaning, gaining some of their own powers, and now he's using their forces against them. The black cloaked leader then silently summoned the red lifestream, and commanded his comrades to depart from the scene as, it grew pointless to try and fight Chaos now. He was satisfied with what he and his kind accomplished, though he still wished to have done more. As the red lifestream carried the hooded fiends away, their leader couldn't help but comment on Chaos' newly acquired powers.

"Quite clever is that demon, Chaos. His sixth sense was what revealed our, Achilles' heel...", he started in his coarse inhuman voice, before breaking a slight chuckle, "absorbing the height of our powers I used in processing the lad from the alley, fusing with his own in that, Protomateria...*evil chuckle*"

They all paused not knowing what to say. "Your lord..." begun one, its voice sounding like a female... whatever is in that cloak, "what will this mean for us?"

The leader paused, not responding as he contemplated. He never says so, only ponders what Chaos accomplished, fascinated with his powers and abilities, which was a very dangerous thing.

Chaos however, finalized the battle as he had defeated all the ghostly Shinra SOLDIERs, their bodies and blood shattered into disappearing red lifestream particles. Chaos then landed on the grounds on all fours, returning to Vincent's form. Marlene, nearly losing her mind, looked at Vincent returning. Barely as he was so weak, Vincent lifts his head. Badly wounded and drenched in blood he was. Blood ran in streams down from his mouth, eyes, nose and ears, all from what the ghost SOLDIERs had done to him.

"VINCENT!" Marlene screamed, as she watched the ex-Turk collapse to the ground, giving one harsh cough, before falling unconscious, blood pouring from his mouth in result.

Marlene was mentally torn in viewing what looked like total destruction of her friends. Everyone was coated in blood and wounds, and laid on the pavement, like they were dead. From her father, to Tifa, Cloud, Cid, Red XIII, all of them were decimated. Marlene fiercely embraced Denzel's limp body, her frame quaking in fear as she lamented and screamed in complete terror. Her mind couldn't bare nor process what had become of this night.

Suddenly though, Marlene's ear caught the sounds of footsteps. Then a scream of shock...

"AHHHH!... There they are..." Marlene looked to see her friend Shirley (Moogle girl), crying in horror of what had happen to everyone in the alley.

Reeve swiftly arrived, his eyes widening in shock. He remained calm as usual, and carefully approached Cloud's body, checking his neck for a pulse. By then, all of the Turks, Rufus, and the rest of Marlene's teenage friends arrived, all with a deeply sorrowful, disgusted expression weighing heavily on their faces.

"He's alive!..." Reeve shouted with slight excitement, hoping it was a sign that maybe, everyone survived.

The other Turks then scurried to the others wounded, checking to see if they were alive. To everyone's relief, no one was dead, despite the desperate condition they were in.

Rufus then rolled up to the scene in his automatic wheelchair, surveying and taking in what had happened.

Shirley, after looking around the blood soaked alley, saw Marlene, quivering, covered with blood, abrasively hugging Denzel. "Marlene?..." she starts, her eyes peering into Marlene's shaken, frightened eyes. Marlene glanced up fearfully, drawing herself back some from the girl standing before her. "W-... W-What happened to Denzel?" Shirley asked, eyes horrified in viewing his condition.

Marlene just closed her eyes, allowing tears to stream freely down her face. She was totally shattered, shaken, broken, after surviving an impossible battle. She couldn't talk, much less answer inquiries. If anything, weariness drew her closer and closer to collapsing from exhaustion. After reading Marlene's body language and mood, Shirley called her Geostigma survivor friends over, for assistance. They came, only to battle their emotions in light of this atrocity, comfort and aid Marlene and Denzel, where they could.

Reeve stood up from where Cloud was lying, clicking his Bluetooth in the process. "Jeff, bring in the Cruiser XL, now! Many are injured..." Reeve commanded, before ordering the other Turks to drag the injured towards the vehicle's prospected landing target. Rufus rode up to Reeve, eyes disdainful of the hooded fiends' near massacre.

"This is exactly what I feared... My hopes where contingent on Cloud, Vincent and the others solving this... this puzzle. Our hope was contingent on them..." Rufus stated with the shake of his head.

"Yeah, but, they did manage to survive, sir..." Reeve started reassuringly, "no one else has, not even our own Turk party members have survived an encounter with those demons..."

"That maybe true..." Rufus replied with a slight grin crossing his face, "but I have the feeling this battle won't be like the battles of the past. With time, I believe a new hero will rise to the occasion".

Suddenly, the sounds of propellers chopping the air drew all attention. Down came a black, sleek, hi-tech helicopter, with a Shinra Electric Company decal, landing right outside the alley. The copter doors then opened with several neoTurk members assisting the others in carrying Cloud, Yuffie, Vincent, Barrett, Cid and the other injured, into the chopper. Then they brought in Shirley, Marlene, Denzel and the other kids. As they finished loading everyone into the chopper, Reeve looked to Rufus with a terribly unsettling feeling.

"Sir, I mean no disrespect... but, I just, I just want to know something... something. Between you and me, do you really know anything about these black hooded fiends, personally?"

Rufus looked with slight shock, but answers, "no Reeve, I don't, I really don't. I know the legacy of Shinra has scarred my credibility, but I swear I have no connection with those things, I swear it" he says as reassuring as possible. Reeve said nothing else, but couldn't shake his developing suspicions where Rufus was concerned.

Soon after everyone was boarded the chopper, and they took off to Edge, where they could get medical aid, without the concern of those fiends. The Turks aided Cloud, Vincent, and rest of the victims where they could, trying to keep them alive. Marlene had long been a sleep since her exhaustion. Her friends tended to her as she slept through the trip. She was still covered in blood, and they didn't know if she was injured or not.

Reeve and Rufus watched the flight through the window aimlessly, hoping for no storms, no air traffic or any other problems, until their arrival in Edge...

* * *

That's it for now folks! Thanks for reading, I'm doing ch4 as I'm finishing this sentence XD Seriously ch4 won't take as long as ch3.

Well, thanks for reading, look forward to more chapters! REVIEWS PLEASE!

r0cK 0n! Pe4C3!

~GNXmike


	4. Venus Descends Part 1

The King of Hearts

Chapter IV: Venus Descends, Part 1

Disclaimer: FF7 is not mine, but I like mucking it up XD.

Author's note: I'm back yes. This chapter didn't go the way I thought, but instead of keep typing, making another long chapter, I ended it where... well you'll see XD

Special thanks to supporters: Death's Herald, Basket, The Ninja and the Writer, The 666th Necrophiliac , Petlover1, , and finalhearts824 . And thanks to those who's made The King of Hearts a fav!

You: Alright GNX, let's just see what happens next, 'kay?

Me: Oh alright, on with the story! ^_^

* * *

Morning became the skies over the city. An eerie spirit greeted the morning skies, accompanied by the unnatural silence prevailing over the landscape.. The Sun was completely blocked by clouds; clouds reflecting a peculiar red radiance. A red radiance which casted upon the planet from a strangely bright and vivid light that shown from the only light source seemingly available in the sky, the Morning Star. A red cloud hovered over a newly built hospital, housing four dreading forces, attentively watching, as if waiting for something to happen...

Dreams... Nightmares... Love... Fear... Suspicion... Angst... Demons... These were the things suspended in the subconscious. Vague images were seen. Some belonging to friends, family. Some of enemies, demons, foes. Then there were images seen quite indeterminable. What is real? What is unreal? Is this death or life? Or non of the above? Were there ever such things?... Nothing now makes sense. All that could be seen... utter darkness. What seemed like an eternity of existence in the dark, was interrupted by a familiar voice...

"Aaaah... lerh... ~ey, ah, aha, ay? Ooh. Mrlrahah..."

So unclear and undecipherable the sounds. But as ears began to re-manifest, the sounds became words.

"Mar... Lnhh... Are yoh... Marlene? Marlene? Hey?..."

Sluggish brown eyes awoke to meet worrisome sapphire. After a minute of returning to this planet, the young teen found a familiar Turk staring down at her. Marlene's eyes flew wide open, as she re-adjusted to the environment she found herself in.

White clean walls, brand new modern side benches here and there. Also present were some medical machinery, and a room filled with Turks. Marlene found herself lying in a mechanical bed, with auto adjust, mattress heating, yeah all that good stuffs. She was under a sheet and blanket, wearing a medical gown, and her back leaned against thick cozy pillows. There were also two IVs connected to her arm. After looking back up at the man who woke her from her sleep, the redheaded man burst in an enthused manor...

"HEY! Great ta' see you're fine, yo'!..." Of course he scared Marlene. She didn't fully apprehend just what was going on, and didn't need anything else to bring her closer to cardiac arrest.

"Reno!..." scolds a particular bald Turk, "Let, ME handle this!" Rude hisses, before straightening his tie and approaching the bed. "*clears throat* uh, how, how are you doing Ms. Wallace?"

Marlene doesn't respond. Instead, she stares wildly, as her nerves began to tremble.

"*clears throat* Ms. Wallace... Are you okay?..."

"Rude..." starts the blonde in the wheelchair, as he rolls up beside the girl in question. Rude took the hint and backed off.

Marlene looked sharply at the president of Shinra, as if she feared him the most. In seeing her fear, Rufus gently places his hand onto hers, before speaking to her.

"Marlene, relax. It's me, Rufus..."

"What do you want from me?" the girl says coldly with a sob, "Where's my father, where's Cloud... Goddess, where's Vincent? Where're my friends?"

"Everyone is okay... We brought you, your father, and the rest to Edge for medical treatment, after what happened last night in Wutai..." Rufus calmly explains.

Marlene thought about last night. The fight Vincent and the others had with those demons in the black hoods and their ghostly SOLDIERs. The last thing she remembered was seeing all her loved ones getting mutilated by their foes. She then had to ask...

"Are any of them, a-awake, or..."

"Hello?..." says a voice beyond the door, drawing everyone's attention. The door opens for Shirley to ease in and, after seeing Marlene awake, she rushes in. Rushing to Marlene's other side, gently taking in her left hand into her own. Marlene relaxes and smiles. Seeing Shirley was very reassuring, and it made the Turks' presence much more comfortable.

"Oh Marlene you're awake now! Golly, you've been sleeping for nearly four days..."

"Four days?", Marlene couldn't believe that number, and stares with shock. "I've been asleep for four days?"

Shirley didn't respond, but just calmly stroked Marlene's left arm. Marlene, however, starts removing her covers, as if getting out of bed.

"What are you doing? You need to be relaxing with the condition you're in", the former Moogle girl states, pulling Marlene back to the bed.

"I'm fine," starts the defensive sixteen year old, "I want to see my father..."

Shirley just shakes her head. After reseating Marlene, covering her with the sheet, she explains again, "the doctor says with your condition, you must rest a lot, take it easy... it'll be that way for a long while..."

Marlene's eyes grew as wide as saucers. With a sharp shift to her left, Marlene asks Shirley hesitantly, "what? What condition?... Am I sick? W-What's wrong with me?"

Flags up, Shirley had to calm the teen before trying to explain to her what was going on... if she could. But she couldn't bring herself to inform her friend of the doctor's words. She could only assure Marlene that she wasn't sick, or had some strange illness.

"Look..." she starts, as calm as possible, "you're not sick, but you do have a medical condition to, you know..."

"No I don't!"

"Marlene, calm down. It's not bad, not bad at all... As a matter of fact, this might be something to rejoice... I mean, in a way..."

"Y-You're not making any sense!" You could hear Marlene's nerves un-rattling, "Please, I just..."

"Relax Marlene, go to sleep" Rufus starts, calm as usual, "once your father is awake and is able to see you, we'll have the doctor to explain this..." Rufus then shifts his attention to Shirley, with a cutting eye, "you may join your friends now..."

With a nod, Shirley got up to leave, but before exiting, she looks at Marlene, saying her last words, "rest well... both of you" she ends with a giggle.

"Yo', don't give the kid away"

"RENO!" The Turks scolds collectively, knowing he may give it away. Reno shuts his pie-hole as his brother shoots him a chuckle,

"And you say I do stupid..."

"Knock it, Charlie... unless you want this cane up your ass!" Reno mutters in a hiss, surely quieting anymore smart-alecs from his younger brother.

Rufus took a deep sigh, as he glances the two redhead Turks, "You two, out. Rude, you follow them".

Rude nods with a yes sir, and points the way out to the brothers. They leave, while Rufus and the other Turks stay behind. Rufus returns his attention to young Wallace, his hand reaching out to hers. Marlene jerks back though, eyeing the president warily. A slight dejected look crosses Shinra's face as she pulled away from his touch. The girl treated him as if he were poison. He then just slumps back into his wheelchair, his eyes never leaving the teen. Reeve stood at a distance, arms folded, legs crossed, leaning against the wall, watching the interaction between the president and the girl in bed.

Marlene didn't savor Rufus' company at all. She'd rather be alone with just the Turks; better yet, all alone period, than to have him around. She stares at him coldly for a long period, not bending even as he looks at her with pure innocence. She finally broke the silence.

"Why _are_ youhere?" she asks, bluntly.

"Marlene, relax... you're not well and don't need to be aggravated..." Rufus replies as tenderly as possible.

"You didn't answer my question...". Marlene wasn't easy on him, her actions made it clear that she didn't trust him and hated him. After all, it was because of the Shirna company that everything went wrong in the first place. Because of them, she lost her parents. She was shaken from her thoughts when a terrible feeling took her over. Dizziness, headache, stomach pain, faint breathing, and bitter nausea. Marlene then starts violently gagging, before throwing her head over the bed rail, vomiting. Eyes wide in panic, Rufus swiftly scoops her into his arms, as she goes limp and continues to vomit. Though he was sitting beside her, he was luckily not in the path of where she threw up. All the Turks then semi huddles around the pair. Reeve was standing closer than the others, observing the girl's condition. Marlene got worse than better. All but lying in Rufus' hold, she then starts vomiting blood, alarming everyone present.

"Jeff, get the doctor quick!" Reeve orders a Turk, while glancing at Rufus, still holding the sick girl in his arms.

The Turk left with no hesitation. A few moments went by, and Marlene finally stops. Gently, Rufus lays her back on the bed, softly stroking her right arm. A little bit of blood trickles from the corner of her mouth, as she closes her eyes, hoping this fit would end. Jeff returns with the doctor. The doctor was a thin framed, young woman, but much older than Marlene. She looked African-American, but unlike Barrett, she was light skinned and had greenish hazel eyes. She had her thick brownish hair pulled into a spongy ponytail. She wore Transitions, rectangular looking glasses, with regular doctor's wear. Though the doctor appeared kind in nature, there was something about this lady that didn't sit well with Marlene.

"Ms. Wallace..." starts the doctor sweetly, in her German accent. "I'm your assigned physician, Dr. Isabella Koch. Is everything okay?" She says as she starts examining the girl. She then looks at the monitors and readings on some pretty sophisticated equipment. Looking back at Marlene, she says while pulling out a needle. "Don't worry ma'am, you're just suffering a fit. Though, it is a little more serious than other cases. I need to sample some new blood, in order to learn more about your condition."

"What's wrong with me? Please, I can handle it... I don't want to not know. It's worse for me..." Marlene's eyes fills with tears, as Dr. Koch says nothing, but gently inserts the needle into her arm, withdrawing some blood. The teen flinches with slight pain, but that needle came out, only to be replaced by another, this one injecting something into her.

"This is only medicine. This will keep you relaxed, and reduce the strength of the fits."

Right then, the door opens, and a very recognizable voice calls Marlene's name.

"Papa?..." the bedridden teen wonders. To her extreme delight, Barrett, Cloud, and Tifa lightly walks in. Their necks and arms were bandaged, and they walked with their mobile IV stand as a means to hold themselves up. Marlene nearly leaps with joy in seeing her family/friends. Shirley, and to her surprise, Denzel too, with the other Geostigma survivor teens follows behind. Denzel had no sign of injury from those nights ago, he just smiles, happy to Marlene was okay. Barrett kneels by his daughter's left side, giving her a gentle bear hug, tightly embracing her, so happy to see his little girl.

As the hug breaks, Marlene looks around asking about the others. It was as if on queue, Cid, Yuffie and Nanaki walks in. The last person to trail in was Vincent, as usual. He looked stronger than everyone else. He was bandaged like the others, and had an IV too. But he walked normal, not showing a sign of weakness or what had happened to him. He walks up to the end of the bed, arms crossed with the IV cords draping from his right arm, connecting to the mobile device behind him. Everyone goes silent in his presence. After a few seconds, Marlene smiles at the former Turk, hoping for a good response, but he remains cold and stone-faced, before breaking the silence with his thunderclap of a voice.

"I was informed you weren't well..." he then sits on the bed's left side, near where Barrett knelt. Slowly and gently, he places his claw on the teen's knee. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine..." Marlene starts, placing her hand on Vincent's claw. "At least I feel fine... Dr. Koch says I have a condition and..."

"Condition?... What condition?" Barrett starts worriedly. "Dr. Koch, what's wrong with my girl? What do ya' mean she's gotta condition?"

Dr. Koch looks around, not knowing exactly how to put this, and if she _should_ announce this in front of everyone. "Well... when you all arrived four days ago, the situation was pretty bleak. But for Ms. Wallace, as we examined her for injuries, she wasn't injured, thank Shiva... but..."

"But what?" goes Cloud, a blonde brow raising in concern. Cloud then looks to see the Turks looking about nervously, as if they knew and were holding their breath. Shirley and the Geostigma teens were also looking about in a nervous, near fearful manor.

"Our 3D ultra sound scanner..."

"Just tell her the truth..." Denzel interrupts, with a shake of his head, and crossed arms.

"*deep breath* You're expecting Ms. Wallace..."

"... w-w... w-h, what?" the girl whispers, not believing what was just said.

"Expecting?" Barrett yells, growing with tension. He then stands up, facing Dr. Koch, tears of anger surfacing, "What do you mean she's expecting?"

"She's pregnant!" the German doctor says rudely, throwing her hands to the side, "She's two weeks pregnant..."

There, a silence stood for a brief minute. Everyone stood in shock, all eyes were on the bedridden teen. Vincent's heart sunk to the pit of his bowels. _Oh... No... What have I done? What have I caused?... _he thinks to himself, eyes sorrowfully dropping closed, his head too drops low. He turns his head away from Marlene, learning HE impregnated her, was killing him within. Barrett, on the other hand, couldn't bear the thought of this. His mind raced around, not knowing what to say or think or anything really. But finally, all hell breaks loose. Barrett turns to face Marlene, and...

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN MARLENE?" He screams to the hilt of his powerful lungs, his voice harsh and deep... "Marlene... I... How?... What the... How the hell did this happen?" Marlene twinges in fear, driving her eyes shut, hoping, wishing everything would just disappear. Everyone just stares in shock, watching as it all unfolds... "Marlene? Did you hear me?" Barrett scolds again.

Marlene then screams in tears, "I DON'T KNOW!" her face drops to her hands, tears pouring as she cries and cries. She didn't dare say she slept with Vincent. She knew he would either wind up in critical condition, or dead on the spot. Vincent turns to look at the poor girl, getting yapped at for HIS doing. He starts aching in the heart as the argument grew.

"Marlene, what have I told you? I told you ta' NEVER fool with boys! You know what happens! I taught you!" Marlene didn't reply to Barrett's words, instead, she continues her crying in shame. Barrett turns to look at everyone. The Turks were shaking their heads in light of this. Rufus was on Marlene's right side, head turned away at her. Cloud and the rest just stood, completely stunned. "YOU TWO!" Barrett yells angrily again, pointing his mechanical finger at Cloud and Tifa. "Marlene spends much of her time with you two at 7th Heaven. How did you let dis happen?"

"What? How could you accuse us like this? We didn't just, 'let' this happen..." Tifa starts, confusion becoming her expression.

"Barrett, how do you know this didn't happened when she was with you?" Cloud adds, seriously mad that Barrett was accusing them, "Don't be blaming us for something you can't prove... you can't prove that!"

The waging verbal battle failed to cease. Barrett all but screamed at Cloud and Tifa, believing it was them to blame, since he left Marlene in their care. Cloud came strong though in defending himself and Tifa. They really didn't have anything to do with what happened to Barrett's daughter, but this situation did make them look very incompetent.

The emotion was strong and intense. Neither Cloud or Barrett were backing down, their motions grew to what looked like a fist fight about to happen. But just then, it was broken by a whine coming from the bed. Marlene went into another fit, she was trembling violently, and starting to gag again. Everyone halts in shock, seeing what was happening. Rufus held his breath, knowing what happened with the girl's last fit. Vincent, though consumed by the realization of impregnating Marlene, snaps out of his thoughts to aid her in this crisis. He, surprisingly, was the only one that did. Sitting by her left side, he wraps his arms around the teen, gently shaking her, trying to calm her down.

"Marlene, relax..." Vincent starts, softly but stern, "you'll hurt yourself, or the infant".

She finally gets a grip, as she fiercely holds herself up using Vincent for support. The ex-Turk kept a straight face the whole time, while gently stroking Marlene's right arm, further soothing her. After lying her back onto her pillow, the gunman turns to his comrades and states angrily,

"This is not a time for fighting!" Everyone looks silently at the former Turk schooling them. "This happened, no one would have wanted this to happen... I know I didn't... But it did, and screaming about won't reverse it! Marlene needs us right now, and... I wish no negative omen but, I have a feeling this won't be an easy pregnancy for her. She needs us right now, she needs our support. Let our focus be on aiding her through this... then..." After a sigh, he ends right here, not knowing what else to say. Ruby orbs glance back at ebony eyes, detecting hurt, pain, and sorrows. Vincent, being the oldest in the room, definitely ended the argument, and with that, he actually caused everyone to, one at a time, come to comfort the ailing teen in bed.

Dr. Koch seizes the opportunity to call Rufus to the side. In the hallway, passed many closed doors, Dr. Koch reports her status to her _president_.

"Our progress, Koch?" Rufus asks, his tone of voice, his expression, everything changed to the cold, venomous business boss he was infamous for being back a decade ago.

Dr. Koch looks with her pure business glare, ready to issue her BOSS' orders. "This one could be, everything... Everything your father invested millions in, everything Hojo, Gast and Crescent dedicated themselves to, all of the failed experiments, Genesis, Sephiroth, Cloud Strife, Deepground, Vincent Valentine, trials and errors... everything... the key awaited over fifty years ago, just may land in your hands now, sir..."

With that, Rufus smiles and detaches a cane from his wheelchair, and slowly stands from his seat, standing tall beside his agent. "it will land in OUR hands" he says, a hand of his grasping her hand. In a brief moment, he lets go and walks, near normally, towards a large pan window, staring deeply outside. "Carry on..."

"The developing period will be short lived, my calculations predicts, four months"

"That's less then half the average time... Will this be the same for yourself?"

"I presume a similar period, sir"

"Good... good... I'll assign Prof. Meredith to take over within thirty days", He then turns to her and finishes, "You'll need it, I can't risk you..."

Dr. Koch only nods as Rufus makes his way to her and, lightly, kisses her cheek. After a smile, Dr. Koch speaks again, "You must keep close to our subjects, at least until..."

A small pause follows until Rufus smiles lightly, and completes for Dr. Koch, "I'll keep contact for as long as we need..."

She smiles sneakily, and ends it all with "guten Tag, Mr. Shinra..."

"... just Rufus... and a... a goh-tin- guten Tag to you." It was clear German is not his native tongue, but he tried to impress the young doctor anyway. They then go their separate ways, Dr. Koch disappears into a distant hall, and Rufus back to his wheelchair, and then to Marlene's room.

Three days later, it had been a full week at this hospital, and Dr. Koch finally grants Cloud and the others clinical leave. Rufus kindly gives the group a lift home to Midgar. As they leave their rooms, walking through the hallways of the hospital and head for the elevator to the roof level, Cloud couldn't help but eye the MANY Turks at this facility. _What's with all these Turks?_ the ex-SOLDIER thinks to himself. He pays no more attention than that and continues his footsteps. Marlene didn't notice the Turks, her thoughts were too clouted with the fact she's now expecting a child. Who would think this could happen? Who would think 'messing around' with Vincent of all people, would impregnate her. She would expect this if it had been Denzel, Daryl or some other guy. But a man is a man, no matter which one you choose, and sleeping with ANY of them could do this. She felt as if her life was over, now. Knowing Barrett, he was not going to be easy on her for this. Vincent, walking behind most everyone, had his thoughts purely on Marlene and the infant's well-being. What should he do? Should he reveal himself? Or, would that cause more problems? Deciding that it would cause more problems, all he feels he can is to do contribute and sacrifice whatever and whenever to Marlene's child. He was ready to sacrifice his life for Marlene, and **their** unborn child.

After Everyone boards the Cruzer XL, and heads off to Midgar. Cloud, being astute for a change, realizes that the windows of this aircraft were sealed with white shutters, keeping him from seeing outside. He had a reason to be concerned. No one knew it but, the clinic Rufus brought them to was a SHINRA LABRATORY/"clinic". When they arrived at the clinic from Wutai, everyone was injured and unconscious, while the Geostigma survivor teens were too rattled to notice where they were being taken. Now that they were leaving, Rufus made sure that the Cruzer's windows were shut so nobody could discover where _exactly_ they were. It was about ten minutes later before the windows did open, and by then they were miles away from the Shinra clinic. It was inevitable that Cloud and the gang wouldn't pay attention to Shinra and the Turks, Marlene's situation plagued all their minds. The thought of a sixteen year old mom, was not a pleasant thought, and trying to figure out how to assist her, was an even worse dilemma.

They finally arrive at Midgar, safe and sound. Walking into 7th Heaven, settled a heavy feeling amongst the group. Everyone was still exhausted from this experience, despite having being treated for nearly a week at the clinic. Marlene found herself sitting away from everyone in an old sofa chair, alone, depressed, not able to think or decide on what to do next. As a pain begins to grow in abdomen, she curls up, knees half drawn, lying on her side, head resting on the arm rest. While she sat there, she could hear her father was terribly troubled, and was trying to figure out what to do about this "un"-expecting child. She could hear everyone discussing the best plan of action. One could feel an argument trying to start, but the factor of Marlene's health luckily overrode that. Everyone finally agrees to just only try to aid the girl and get her through this. All other matters, the group decided to address later... nine months from now.

Shirley soon spotted the young expecting mother sitting lonely to herself. Shirley walks over to see about Marlene, but all she got was...

"Leave me alone... I'm in enough trouble, I've got enough on my mind, please let me be..."

Shirley's eyes widens in shock. Marlene has never spoken so coldly. All she wanted was to make her better, but earns in the end a callus "let me be"...

"Marlene" starts former Moogle Girl, "don't be like that, I'm trying to..."

"You came to gloat, became I'm pregnant and your not... now go...", with that, Marlene places a pillow from behind over her head, and soon, starts sobbing. Shirley just admit defeat and leaves. She makes it back to the bar, just as everyone was talking about the black hooded demons, and how they'd really have to be on guard, and protect Marlene from them. In hearing about those fiends again, and how they may cause problems, Shirley shakes her head with this to say...

"This promises to be a long, bitter, nine months..."

Cloud shoots her a cold glare for such a comment. But, her statement was proven true. The following week begun Marlene's worst period of her life...

On day 10 since her conception, she awakes that morning with an extremely high fever. Denzel had wondered why she hadn't gotten up, and decides to investigate; only to find her in bed, with a burning temperature. He notes Tifa immediately, and she grew desperately worried over this. Tifa was by the bed treating the girl, while the eighteen year old man stood beside her, ready to help where he could.

"Gee, I remember when I had fever from the Stigma... It was real rough..." Denzel starts with a sigh.

Tifa replies as she continues to gently rub Marlene down with isopropyl, "Yeah and, I was hoping those days would be over...". Tifa then stops, and looks down at the sick girl.

"Marlene?..." Tifa places a hand over Marlene's... Nothing. Not even a twitch. This was not good. Tifa was frightened when she got no response. She then shook the sick girl.

"Marlene? Please, please say something..."

Finally, she awakes. Eyes barely opening into two slits, shifting upward and staring wildly at the persons before her. Tifa and Denzel looks at her, hoping for some movement. But no such luck, Marlene's eyes drops back closed, she moans in what seems like deep pain.

"Marlene?..." says a low, chilling voice. It startles Tifa and Denzel, making them look to see Vincent in the doorway.

"She has a severe fever, Vincent..." Tifa starts as the ex-Turk seats himself by Marlene's other side. Vincent says nothing, instead taking in her burning hand into his cold metal claw. The girl shifts some, then cracks her eyes open to see the former Turk by her side. She smiles slightly in seeing he was concerned about her.

"Vincent..." Marlene barely mutters, slowly blinking.

"Don't talk" the man warns, "just relax, try not to strain yourself unnecessarily"

The girl smiles back, gently closing her eyes, and resuming her sleep. Tifa was very happy to see Marlene was actually okay, just real sick. She decides to leave Vincent with the girl, bringing Denzel with her. Vincent's presence seemed to be helpful in the girl's crisis. As Tifa and Denzel left, Vincent allows his worry and concern to surface fully. He didn't want to something bad to happen to his young lover, nor their unborn child. With his hand around Marlene's still, he starts searching for Chaos of all demons, hoping to pull some of his powers to heal the girl. Something seems to work. Though Vincent still couldn't detect Chaos anywhere, he felt Marlene's temperature drop. A sigh of relief came from the worried man, as he sat there hoping for her to recover soon.

Day 15: Marlene continues to struggle with morning fevers, but then comes an other problem. At noon on of this day, the bar was open and Tifa served her regulars as she always does. Cloud comes in though, telling her about sighting of those hooded fiends in Midgar from Shinra. That struck fear instantly. They were barely able to survive them in Wutai, and the only one who was able to fend them off it seemed, was Chaos. Cloud says to Tifa that all their friends volunteered to stay at 7th Heaven, protect Marlene, and each other. The chances of survival grouped together was better than being separated. Cloud even mentions that Shinra wanted a hand in assisting them, if it meant sending Turks over, or Reeve and some of the WRO. Neither Cloud or Tifa liked the idea of having any part of Shinra in this, but...

A sudden cry for help shook the standing couple. "HELP! Marlene's in trouble!" Dashing as fast a lightning, Cloud and Tifa ran to one of the back rooms, where they were greeted with a chilling site.

Marlene was lying in the floor, between Cid and Barrett, her limbs violently thrashing about, while her whole frame convulsed, much like a seizure. Cloud and Tifa were immediately by her side, telling Barrett and Cid to help bolt down her arms and legs and try to keep her still.

"Marlene! Relax! Try to relax!" Tifa cries as she watched the teen suffer, and scream in pain. Marlene didn't respond, instead, her head begins shaking rapidly. It was worsening. Yuffie walks in just in time Marlene was at her worst.

"Yuffie come quick!" Following Tifa's orders, Yuffie was there to help. She took Marlene's head into her hands, as she tried stopping the girl's quaking too.

Marlene was held in everyone's hands and arms. Her body was tense for an extensive amount of minutes and suddenly, she falls limp on the floor, totally unconscious and silent.

"Marlene!" Barrett cries nearly in tears, as he lifts his deadened daughter into his arms.

Yuffie had surprisingly held herself together, until this happened. "Oh my god! She's dying!" Yuffie was crying as she says that.

"Ya'll wait here'nd, lemme go and get a doctor!" Cid then rushes out as he finishes his last words. Knowing Cid, he'll find a doctor and be back at lighting speed.

The group sat there with the expectant teen in their arms. Barrett couldn't help the tears that lightly formed in his eyes. He places his head on Marlene's, hoping she'd pull through somehow. Tifa tried calming Yuffie down as she worked herself in a tizzy when she saw Marlene just fall unconscious. Cloud on the other note, held Marlene's hand. Eyes closed, he starts praying for the girl and the infant to survive. It was ten minutes later when Cid came back with a doctor. That was very fast. They found Barrett and the others had taken the sick girl upstairs to her bed. The doctor starts working as swiftly as he could. He checks Marlene's pulse, temperature, and other status with his array of instruments. Finally, after much work was done, the doctor assures Marlene and the baby would be fine, and that, somehow for no medically explainable reason, the pregnancy caused this. Everyone was relieved as they watched her sleep, despite the fact they were disturbed in hearing the pregnancy caused this.

These fits and morning fevers were only a few severe issues of this pregnancy...

Day 22: Nanaki patrolled the immediate streets near 7th Heaven, keeping a look out for any sign of those hooded fiends. Yuffie and Cid encounters him and invites him to a snack at the bar. Judging the hours he spent patrolling, a snack would be nice. They walk in, roaming up to the bar when they saw something newly disturbing...

What looked like every package, whether candy wrappers, cereal boxes, empty bags of chips, to empty plastic produce and bread loaf wrappers, were scattered all over the bar. Marlene was seated on a bar stool, back arched forward and head hanging low. Tifa was beside her, stroking her back, whispering.

"What da' hell happened?" Cid starts looking around at the chaos. He dashes to the kitchen to see mostly emptied cabinets and empty frig. "What happened to the food?" Cid finally looks behind himself to see Marlene had a plate full, and most of the empty packages were around her. If that didn't freak Cid or yourself, Marlene was wildly staring aimlessly, with a wad of mangled food gripped tightly in her fist. Tifa then rises her gaze to meet the pilot behind the bar. Tifa's face was written with a most eerily sorrowful look, nearly like, this situation wasn't sitting well with her mental being. Cid stood speechless. As Marlene went to take another bite, Tifa finally speaks.

"Don't... Marlene..." Her voice was rattling, but calm, in a creepy manor. "You'll... Just stop, please..." Cid soon realizes that though she was looking into his direction, Tifa's sight also seemed aimless. This was all very unsettling, and Cid, Yuffie and Nanaki didn't know what to think or do.

"Tifa?..." Nanaki approaches, hoping to get some kind of response.

"Marlene... please... no more... You'll hurt yourself..." Tifa was acting as if she didn't even know her own friends were present. Marlene kept eating, her look was desperate as she took her bites of, whatever the mangled foods used to be when separate entities.

Cid approaches them warily, furrowing a brow in concern, "Tifa... w-what's going on?... You don't look good, Marlene don't look good, god dammit!"

Tifa slowly met his eyes. Dark circles had formed around them, and her eyes were blood shot. "Cid... you, you need to leave right now..." Her voice was dark and dreadful.

"What's wrong Teef? What's happening around here? Did... did Marlene, eat everything?... Everything?"

A long pause follows before a cold, soul-less reply, "Leave Cid... Marlene's been through enough... I've been through enough... Cloud left us five days ago... He left me to deal with Marlene... Denzel *slight crazed chuckle*... Denzel left looking for him, and two days later, Shirley leaves... looking, looking for Denzel..."

Cid saw Tifa was not in her right mind. Somehow, everything was really affecting her very negatively. And apparently, other very trial-some things have happened since he was last here. Marlene's expression then hardened as she continues to eat, eyes still staring in a daze.

"Nanaki, get Yuffie out of here..." of course, Nanaki didn't need to do anything. Tifa's now chilling voice scared shit out of Yuffie, as she ran outside and burst into tears. Nanaki follows her to aid her during this unexpected event. Cid knew this was also a queue for him as well. He didn't feel good about leaving Tifa and Marlene in this state, but, he didn't feel good about sticking around, either. Deciding to leave them, he goes out to comfort Yuffie, and try to figure a meal for the trio. _What happened? What's going on with Cloud? Is Denzel and Shirley okay? Will Marlene and Tifa be okay?_ So many questions begun to fill their minds, as they roamed the nearby streets of 7th Heaven.

Day 31: Tifa sat alone, the bar was closed and had been for days now, her mind was completely shattered. Just a week ago, Marlene suffered an eating fit, consuming nearly every morsel in the kitchen. Now, she lies limply and weakly in bed, not having as much a nibble to eat, going on for three days now. No matter how much Tifa tried forcing the pregnant teen to eat even a little, Marlene sadly rejects it, though in her face, you could see she desperately wanted to eat. It was such a heart wrenching site; Marlene was actually starving, but she couldn't eat, and when she did, she vomited almost instantly.

Tifa sits beside the girl, the only other soul in the building. It was dark and stormy that noon. Vincent hadn't been around for several days. Cloud left shortly after he did, and never called or returned. He didn't answer any calls either, and that was worrisome. Denzel and Shirley disappeared, in leaving to find the chocobo haired ex-SOLDIER. Cid, Yuffie and Nanaki hadn't been seen since she practically chased them away nine days ago. Barrett wasn't around because new members of AVALANCHE from abroad had called him for assistance, in investigating sightings of the red lifestream phenomenon.

Tifa was sitting back facing the door, she looks at the pregnant teen with worry. Marlene had a high fever again, and her body shuddered every once and a while as she slept. Stroking her hair softly, Tifa bursts into silent tears. Everything was going wrong, yet again. Would the cycles of battling life ever end? She had hoped after Omega, there would be nothing else. But it doesn't seem the case now. A new great threat was a foot, and no one seemed to be on one accord.

Suddenly, the door opens. Tifa jumps and turns to see someone very familiar quietly stepping in. A familiar person, yet, not so familiar. She spins around in her seat, fastening her gloves, preparing to confront this comer, and defend the pregnant teen. As the light of the stormy sky showed through the windows, Tifa's brown eyes were met with unfamiliar sea green...

"Tifa?..."

* * *

Yes that's it, that's all folks! Depressing huh? Poor Tifa is left alone, and everyone seemingly runs out on her? Stay tuned for Chapter V: Venus Descends, Part 2!

Well, let me know what you think. REVIEWS PLEEEEASE!

~GNXmike


	5. Venus Descends Part 2

The King of Hearts

Chapter V: Venus Descends, Part 2

Disclaimer: FF7 is not mine, but I like mucking it up XD.

Author's note: I'm back yes. This chapter didn't go the way I thought AGAIN! DAMMIT, so I shortened it, again, but it's great still. Next chapter I'll get to what I've been eager to get to. I'm stuck in Venus Decends, I need to get to other chapters in this story. _

Special thanks to my supporters and friends!: Death's Herald, Basket, The Ninja and the Writer, , Mister Jackkkk, Petlover1, and my subscribers.

I'm in a new community! "Genderbender-Nuff said!" After this chapter, I'm going to work on a quick genderbender fic Chaos X Vincent O_O, look out for it!

Shout out to Death's Herald's genderbender fic: Truth Behind The Project, RenoxTifa, it's funny and very unexpecting, check it out.

Also there's meganoodledoodle's Dirge of Chaos, support this fic too, and give her some ideas to continue the story...

You: Alright GNX, you're blabbering again!

Me: Oops, m'kay here ya go!...

* * *

There was an eerie sound in the darkness encompassing these eyes. It was soothing, natural, resembling waves of the ocean. Wait a minute... the ocean? There was also the sound of seagulls echoing in the ears of the unconscious. Soon, eyes awake to blinding radiance. Harsh wincing and blinking occurs before sight fully adjust. Eyes then come to see a strange white island. The sands were pearly white, but without any shells, sticks, starfish or anything resembling a usual beach. Eyes then shifts to see an arrangement of silver and glass rocks, with a most bright hovering glow from where concentrated light particles were afloat. As feet take closer steps and eyes coming close to the white glow, the light particles unite taking shape of a human. It's a young man with neck length pearl colored hair, creamy complexion, wearing white formal attire which looks much like a 3 piece suit. He remains radiant before the eyes of his encounterer. His eyes finally opens in complete whitish azure illumination...

"The Prophesy, is to be realized..." his angelic voice echoes in a light, gentle manor. "Fate causes no coincidences. You were chosen... both of you, were chosen..."

Eyes widen in shock and before lips could part to ask a question, the radiant man continues, "We have a message for you. Follow the white moogle to "the Island of Pearls..." We will await you... both of you..."

With that the radiant youth dissolves into millions of light particles resembling the lifestream, but only white. Soon everything shatters into this white lifestream, allowing darkness to consume eyes into unconsciousness again. The message of the angelic being does not leave this mind, encouraging the body to try and come into consciousness...

Back at 7th Heaven, a dire moment was processing. Tifa stood with her fists up, ready to take on the unwelcomed guess that had entered the room and called her name.

"Whoa, whoa... hold it missy! It's just me!" grins the nervous orangy-redhead Turk.

"Charlie she don't know you, yo'!" says the other redhead Turk who stumbles into the room and starts swearing about it.

"Reno?" Tifa starts warily and surprised, "who is this and what are you doing here?"

"Uh... s-same reason as everyone else..." He immediately points to the door which opens to reveal the hallway full of Turks.

Tifa first goes into attack mode, but relaxes some as she sees all of them holding grocery bags. She stares at them as Reeve walks up to her, uncharacteristically holding a pink gift bag with a flower and a 'crane with bundle' balloon. Tifa notices the balloon for expectant mothers, then looks at all the bags of groceries brought here. It seemed the Turks were concerned about Marlene. Just a friendly visit on a sunny day would be one thing, but to come all the way out in the midst of a dark storm with goods is something totally different. Thinking back at everything that has gone wrong, especially with her friends, and now seeing the Turks' showing of support actually touched Tifa. With a warm smile she gestures for them to come in. The Turks comes in and seat themselves where they can, and Reeve sits to engage a conversation.

"You have Shinra to thank for this", Reeve starts with a nod, "but it was also our sincere pleasure to do so..."

"Thank you, all of you... I needed this, I really needed this..." Tifa replies with a shake of her head, then allows Reeve to continue.

"What happened? Are you alone taking care of Marlene?"

"... *sighs*, yes... I..."

"We haven't been able to reach Vincent, and... well even Cloud for days and, it seemed there were no activities here... Shinra, all of us really, we..."

"... worried?" Tifa pauses here thinking about recent events. "Everything's been going down hill and Marlene has only gotten worse since you last saw her, Reeve. But things came to a complete collapse when Cloud disappeared. Then Denzel went out looking for Cloud, and days later Shirley follows in search of Denzel. Marlene suffered an eating disorder and... *deep sigh* Cid came by the bar when I was NOT in a good mood and, I wound up driving him away. Now this... I had to close up, dealing with Marlene, everyone running off, I-I just couldn't handle it all..."

Tifa's voice cracks some in explaining to Reeve her situation. Her worrisome eyes shift to stare at Marlene. The expectant teen mom had been motionless in bed for days. Her stomach was small but noticeably pregnant now, which was incredibly odd for it to have been only 31 days. Tifa knew that this was abnormal and it only increases her worries. Reeve sees her emotions and places a hand of comfort over hers. What seems like just long minutes were actually hours and in looking at the clock, the Turks couldn't believe just how long they had been there. It was late evening now, the strength of the storm hadn't ceased, much less the storm itself. Reeve saw that and didn't feel comfortable leaving Tifa and Marlene alone.

"Tifa..." Reeve starts, "would you like it if one of us stays here and helps you? I can't imagine leaving you alone with the girl..."

Tifa pauses, then thinks about it. She didn't want to impose on her visitors' hospitality. But she DID need someone there. Suddenly interrupting her thoughts though, a horrified scream scores the air. In a flash Tifa was at the window, only to see a woman running through the streets in the storm, her screams battering the ears of those indoors. Tifa's eyes couldn't help but notice the red lifestream emitting from a distant building. She easily connected the distressed woman and the red lifestream with those black hooded fiends. Tifa realizes here, she needed the Turks. With that, she accepts the offer.

"YAY! Sleepover!..."

"SHHH! RENO! Marlene is sleeping!" Rude angrily snorts. Tifa just shakes her head, then shows her guests a place to rest. A while later, the door knocks loudly and Tifa runs to a window only to see several WRO soldiers at the door. Shocked, and somewhat afraid of why they were here Tifa zooms downstairs, finding Reeve opening the door for them.

"Reeve, wait-!" Before she could get the words out, she's greeted by a very familiar, reassuring face.

"Tifa, hi!" says a lady, who dashes to hug the shocked woman in question.

"Shelke?" Tifa sees the familiar ex-Tsviet, dressed in WRO attire. She appeared to have finally aged to look like a nineteen year old, though technically she'd be 29 or 30 now.

"Yep, I'm the new General of the WRO" Shelke says proudly. "Shinra phoned me about the situation and asked for us to keep guard..."

"Thank you, thank you so much" says the grateful bartender.

"I'm so sorry about Marlene. I... I never would have, thought this, this would happen"...

"Don't worry over it. She'll be okay. With this much help I can better care for her".

Shelke smiles and nods before giving the troopers orders, and assigning them to their positions. Tifa then returns to Marlene's room. Though she was desperately worried over the girl's health status, Tifa felt very comfortable with having the assistance Shinra sent. As she lays in the bed across from Marlene, Tifa then thinks about what just happened. _Shinra sent all this aid, during a storm? _she thought. _And right when Marlene is suffering her worst? And why did Reeve try to reach Vincent instead of Cloud? Something isn't making sense, or, not adding up_. Tifa soon feels unnerved by Shinra's actions. What is he up to now? What is he trying to pull or cover for? Tifa couldn't place her finger on it. After a rough sigh she drifts to sleep hoping that, Rufus was being sincere for once and everything is clear were he's concerned.

Morning rose clear of the storm the next day. Tifa wakes groggily eyes adjusting to the light, only to see Marlene staring at her. She was still in bed lying on her side, but was staring bright eyed at the bartender across from herself. Tifa carefully gets to her feet and settles beside the pregnant teen. She was happy beyond measure to see Marlene awake, after all she had been through. Gently placing a hand on Marlene's, Tifa speaks quietly...

"Marlene?... Marlene are you okay?..."

There was a long pause before anything else was said.

"Tifa..." Marlene finally starts, somewhat bewildered in sight, "I... I had a, a really... Something strange happened. I saw some people wearing white with white hoods. They all had a soft glow and was like... The middle one said something about the baby, and then... four drastic creatures leaped above us: one with a lot of giant snake chains, one in black with dark tattered wings and a giant black steel ax, one in white with white tattered wings carrying a silver trident. But leading them was one really scary one, resembling Chaos almost, but scarier..."

Marlene's eyes fills with tears in remembering what she saw. Tifa tries comforting her in seeing fright gradually overtaking her. Tifa reasons this was nothing more than a nightmare, influenced by all of the recent events. After stroking the pregnant girl for sometime, Tifa wonders if Marlene is able to eat now. Right in tune with such thoughts, she hears stomach growling and Marlene fully turns to her side stroking her pregnancy.

"How about some breakfast?" Tifa starts gently, "It'll help get your mind off of your worries..." To Tifa's delight, Marlene smiles with a light nod. With Lockhart's arms around her frame, Marlene was able to get to her feet and down the stairs. Tifa was very careful of how she informed Marlene about the Turks and WRO present. Luckily Marlene accepts it and just sits at the bar as if everything was normal. Just as Tifa gets ready to cook, commotion starts as a certain Southern pilot starts swearing loudly about the amount of WRO soldiers and Turks blocking him from 7th Heaven. Tifa looks to the door with a smile. _Cid_, she thinks. Shelke tells the WRO guarding the entry to let Cid, Yuffie and Nanaki in.

"You're back, all of you!" Tifa shouts happily, coming to greet the trio.

Yuffie stares warily at the approaching bartender. After their last encounter when Marlene suffered the eating fit, she wasn't too sure about Tifa's mental and emotional state. But her warm smile melts all suspicion and the bouncy ninja princess returns to her energetic nature and nearly pounces Tifa with...

"IT'S GREAT TO BE HOME!"

"Y-Yes Yuffie, thanks... I-I'm so glad to see you all back", Tifa struggles to reply as Yuffie dances around hugging her.

"Whoa, calm your ass lassie!" Cid sounds off, "before she chases us out for bringing you back!" Yuffie shouts Cid her childish cold glare, Tifa shakes her head but glad to hear the normal clamor.

A while later, everyone was seated at the bar, greeting Marlene and anticipating Tifa's breakfast. Cid, Yuffie and Nanaki asks Marlene about all that had happened and as Tifa brings everyone blueberry muffins, Shelke joins them and Nanaki decides to ask Tifa about everything since they left.

"Have you heard from Cloud or Vincent? And what about Denzel and Shirley? And what's with all these Turks and WRO soldiers?"

"What? You mean something's wrong with my presence?" Shelke whines to Nanaki playfully.

"No, no it's not that Shelke, it's just..."

"I know... it's Shinra huh?"

Nanaki nods in agreement. Tifa didn't know how to answer... really anything. It all just happened, and to put it that way, made things sound weird.

"Well" the bartender starts, "I haven't heard from Vincent or Cloud. Vincent didn't really say why he left, but Cloud went looking for him and has been gone every since. I nor Shinra's people are able to reach them. As for Denzel and Shirley, they went looking for Cloud and... *deep sad sigh* Goddess I hope they're alright... I, I might look for them now that Marlene's better and has everyone here with her. Shinra now..." Tifa's voice turns suspicious and low in tone, "Yesterday it was storming, and the Turks came with food, medicine and other stuff, and spent the whole night and morning here looking out for trouble by Shinra's orders. Then Shelke came with the WRO and, I hope I can trust you with this Shelke but, looking back it all now, I don't think I trust any of this, coming from Shinra..."

"Don't worry" Shelke starts very reassuringly, "I don't trust Rufus either. Reeve spoke to me about his distrust for Rufus too and says he'll try to keep an eye on him and his actions...".

Tifa nods to that. She did trust Reeve way more than Rufus, and hopes that was true. By noon, Tifa decides to leave and look for Denzel, Cloud and the rest. On _trying _to leave, a menacing stormy looking cloud casted a dark shade over Midgar. All the WRO and Turks outside came in and went to the back rooms of 7th Heaven to do... um, whatever... Marlene was about to beg Tifa not to leave until the door swings open, revealing a strange, rattled person outside. _She_ stands in the doorway, a very uncharacteristically disturbed expression crossing her features. The present WRO and Turks were ready to handle her, but Tifa recognizes this young, desperate woman. Nanaki and the others do to, as they all get from the bar and come closer to the door...

"Shirley?..." Marlene says, taking in the trembling girl's appearance. Shirley's clothes were tattered and looks to have been clawed. There were also splotches of dried, unidentifiable stains on her dress. Looking deeper though, there were also blood stains present too. Dark circles had formed around her reddened eyes. She looked terrible. Shirley steps in, then slowly turns to door.

"We... we, are, here... come..." Shirley's voice was shaken and a bit hoarse. Everyone didn't know what to expect next. Who was she talking to? What did she mean, "we are here. Come?" With everything horrible going on, particularly where the black hooded fiends are concerned, Shirley could have lost her mind when gone for so long. Or, maybe she's demon possessed and is summoning some kind of foe, ready to enslave everyone. Tifa however, runs up to Shirley fully ready to ask what had happened. But in approaching, Tifa sees someone coming to the door, Shirley stepping in further to allow them in... Everyone gasps, only expecting the worse, but coming was another familiar face, or faces.

Denzel steps in, with an arm over his shoulder. He looked even worse than Shirley. Coming in with him were Cloud and Vincent. Vincent was totally unconscious and was held by Cloud and Denzel, who looked beaten and were shaken. Their clothing were tattered and stained as well and soon, a terrible odor was noticed coming from them. The look on their faces expressed a most deathly, ghastly emotion. Everyone's eyes grow wide with shock as Cloud and Denzel hobbles in with the ailing ex-Turk. Cloud shouts a thanks to a man who appeared to have helped them, as he drove away in his old van.

As they lay Vincent on the sofa, Marlene runs to feverish Vincent, shaking him and yelling his name trying to awake him. Her frightened sad eyes turn to Cloud, Denzel and Shirley, who half-collapsed on the floor beside the sofa from exhaustion, and Shirley starts sobbing in looking in Vincent's direction.

"He's going to die..." Shirley says, burying her tearing face into her hands. Denzel drops his head, as if believing the same notion. Tifa then turns to Cloud, asking desperately...

"What happened? What's going on? Wh-What wrong with Vincent?"

Cloud turns to her slowly, his arms tremble in the process. "I, I don't know..." Cloud was hardly conscious, but willingly continues, "Days ago, Vincent said he was just going to check his apartment and return. Two, three days later I... I went looking for him. I was worried and my worries were confirmed when I reached his apartment..." Cloud's slurring voice cracks some in saying this, "h-he was lying on the floor, in a mess of vomit and blood" Tifa's eyes grew wide, but doesn't interrupt, "I rushed and drug him... t-t.. t, to his bed. From there, he'd throw wild feverish fits, clawing everything, throwing up vomit and blood all over everything, all over me. Denzel shows up days later and tries to help. I thought we'd return here with Vincent, get him help but... a storm came and kept us in. A little after Shirley came, and... Then Vincent came down with a severe chill... I knew we couldn't expose him to, to the elements with a c-chill... My phone battery was dead. I was in such panic, I didn't think to use Vincent's phone... I... I just wished someone came looking for us..." Cloud shakes his head at his last words.

Tifa feels bad in hearing Cloud's story; she was wishing he had come back several days ago, when he seemingly left her to deal with Marlene alone. But Cloud, as well as Shirley and Denzel had also braved a tormentous storm, much like herself. Cloud, as tired and weary he was, turns to Vincent with fear written on his face. "Vincent..." he says shaking the ex-Turk's knee, hoping for a response.

Soon though, Vincent enters another fit, vomiting blood and thrashing about wildly but weak. Everyone either jumps back avoiding his claw, or jumps forward to anchor and calm him down.

"Vincent, wake up!" Tifa shouts, grasping his right arm. Marlene sits beside Vincent and places a hand to his, hoping her presence would calm him. But, the minute Marlene touched him, Vincent lets out a horrid cry, causing everyone to jump back. Unfortunately for Marlene, she couldn't escape his wrath. His clawed hand wurls around, gripping the teen's shoulder. Everyone stiffens in fear as Vincent's eyes shoots open in an intense golden glow, his teeth fangs out and massive wings rip themselves out of his back. Chaos claims full power over his host's body since Vincent was too sick to contain him properly. However, though Chaos' primal beastly instincts were to rip everything a sunder, something immediately calms him down. First thing he too was very sick, so carousing violently wasn't likely. But in reality, it was Marlene. His claw gripped her shoulder, earning energy from her that relaxed him so.

He stares at the girl, the glow in his eyes flickers erratically due to illness. Marlene stares warily, fearing what he was capable of. But in noticing the flush on his cheeks, the unnaturally dark lids around his eyes, and feeling the feverish heat emit from his claw, Marlene relaxes a little in believing Chaos can't do much in this condition. But she was still afraid of him, and in seeing her fear, Chaos looks at her with a slight disdainful expression.

"Marlene?..." Chaos sluggishly whispers, removing his claw from the teen's shoulder and gently strokes her cheek. Marlene freezes, but then pulls away a little from his touch. Chaos' eyes slightly drop sorrowfully. She was afraid of him, and that pricked him some. He then allows his claw to gently rest on Marlene's slightly bulged abdomen. A gasp from everyone fills the space as they stare in fear of Chaos being even close to Marlene. It's ill advised to have an expecting mother be in the grasp of ANY demon. Chaos ignores everyone though and concentrates on feeling the fetus twisting and turning. Marlene could feel the movements and as they stop, the fetus pushes gently against the uterine wall between it and Chaos' touch. A brief weird moment of passes. Afterwards though, the feverish demon relaxes his claw as it falls from Marlene's pregnancy, and closes his eyes.

"Ere-, ere-..." were Chaos' last words before drifting into slumber. As he begun sleeping, a barely noticeable hint of genuine happiness crosses the face of the ancient creature.

Everyone was stilled with shock as to what happened there. Marlene hesitantly grips her pregnancy, hoping Chaos wasn't up to anything sinister where her baby was concerned. The ill demon was left sleeping on the sofa, as everyone struggles to put their plaguing concerns out of their minds and either eat, or for Cloud, Denzel and Shirley get some rest. Marlene couldn't shake her thoughts and Tifa encourages her to wipe it out of her mind as if it never happened, and just move forward.

As a matter of fact, everyone eventually wipes their minds of everything that recently went awry. Even where those demonic beings in the black hoods were concerned, they were forgotten about. All that seems to matter now was getting past Marlene's pregnancy and after the baby's birth, moving on from there.

Vincent over time progresses with his illnesses. It was so odd to see him suffer such ailments from vomiting blood, high temperatures, and seizure-like fits; Vincent always had the ability to heal himself, and with that on some occasions, heal others as well. The strange thing was he suffered the same symptoms of Marlene's atypical pregnancy. No one really notices that, not even Denzel as hard as he tried linking Vincent and Marlene somehow. In all truth though, who could? So much was happening, adversity came at them from every angle. It would be mortally impossible to see such small, hidden things.

Nearly 58 days later, late January to be exact, Marlene is nearly three months pregnant and she looked five or six months. It was seriously alarming to see Marlene that size this early in pregnancy. Barrett in particular worried. After returning from AVALANCHE's request several weeks ago, he worries greatly over her well-being after hearing about her difficult ailments. The Turks and WRO were still present, doing as they were ordered to aid and protect.

Despite all of that though, Barrett has small private talk with Marlene, not saying aloud what about but everyone can easily guess. Tifa desperately wanted to be apart of the conversation, only to smooth out the harshness and severity of whatever Barrett told her. Prying is a thing they scorned, but Tifa's only motive for listening in was concern for the expecting teen.

She didn't understand everything said, but she could hear him grilling the teen from outside the door about her whereabouts and activities, still trying to figure how she got pregnant in the first place. Marlene never really says so, and gets very emotional in avoiding mentioning anything that would jeopardize Vincent. Barrett winds up ending it by saying this man would never, never be there for her and covering for him will only hurt her in the end. That, and she'll have to move into a place of her own and start a job to support this baby. Regardless of any Barrett's words, Marlene believes Vincent was never that kind of man, and felt he will help her with caring for this child. After all, it's his child too.

Her thoughts seem to prove her right. Shortly after she left her father in the backroom, Vincent, who was still struggling with his health, asks her to take a walk with him and assures not only it would be good exercise, but it would relieve her mind of some of her worries. She follows eagerly and Vincent promises to be back that afternoon.

They start their walk, it was just the two of them. They left 7th Heaven, trekking down a street leading to an old park. Despite the many traumatic events that happened to the people of Midgar, this park was still full of life; bikers present, joggers, kids at the playground; if it weren't for the remnants of Jenova and Sephiroth's past destruction in the landscape, this place would be as if nothing ever happened. Marlene enjoys seeing the children playing and in seeing them, they somehow morph into memories of when Shirley, Denzel and herself were little playing in this park. They were all like brother and sister to one and another. After losing their families to Shinra's turmoil, they replaced a little of what each other lost.

After walking the couple sat on an old withered bench, watching joggers, the children or just the sky itself. Vincent has is left arm around Marlene, feeling serene for a change. None of his demons were present in his mind, which was alarmingly odd but he doesn't pay any mind to it. His eyes couldn't help though but land on Marlene, who was staring aimlessly at the people and their affairs.

"My father told me I need to find a job to support this baby..." she says, eyes falling to the ground. With that the mood shifts near instantly towards the negative. Vincent exhales deeply, trying to calculate the proper response. He knew his teen lover's words were those of someone soliciting help. There really was only one honest answer, nothing more or less.

"Marlene" he starts, his human hand gently cupping her face to look up at him, "It's not your fault in the least... you want to blame someone, blame me. I... I never would have done this to you. I don't know what possessed me that night... *sigh* but, this happened, I'm so sorry it did, but _we_ have to think about the baby now. Sorry you're taking the heat for this, but I'll assure you one thing, I WILL BE THERE" his last words were said with great affirmation. "I'll do whatever, whenever... I'll totally take care of the infant if you can't or, if overwhelmed... I promise, I will be there. This is one love child who will know a good father..."

Marlene smiles. She really feels Vincent's sincerity and, she knew Vincent will be there for their child, and that thought was all the security she needed.

"Thank you..." Marlene's tone had perked up. The couple lie back on the bench, Vincent's hand gently stroking Marlene's very large pregnancy, watching whatever their eyes landed on. The thought of being a father soon begins to excite him. Hojo had robbed him of that opportunity with Lucrecia and Sephiroth. How he lived to wish making different choices then. But now this seems to be an opportunity for a second chance and so, sets his mind to really make the best of this.

After a nice long moment of peace, a strange couple walks by Vincent and Marlene. The lady was holding a very unusual, distinctive white moogle purse. _White moogle_? Vincent thinks as his eyes widens some. It was here a sudden flash of something blurs his vision... "... _Follow the white moogle to "the Island of Pearls..." We will await you... both of you_...". That voice... a memory starts surfacing. He looks to Marlene sharply and without warning, he grips her hand and gets up.

"Follow me..." He says, eyes completely fixed on the white moogle purse. Marlene has no choice but to get up and follow him. She had no idea where he was going or what he's doing, but soon enough she realizes they're following the weird couple. She starts to ask, but decides not to. The look on Vincent's face was stony and cold. She hated whenever he was like that, it meant ZERO talking. Luckily for her the couple walked very smoothly and not fast, which is she what she needed. Vincent's eyes never left that white moogle purse; _something about a white moogle and an Island of Pearls_, it never leaves his sight nor mind.

Finally the couple reach their destination... It was a diner. A humble, tropical themed diner. The couple goes inside what looks like a place with nothing to offer a man like Vincent. Marlene looks at him, wondering why the hell they stopped at this dive. Vincent was about to turn away, but his eyes caught the diner's name, Venus: _the Island of Pearls_. In seeing that title, Vincent looks to the questioning teen, then tighten his grip on her hand and slowly walks into the place with her.

Like the outside, inside was humble. The decor was old and tropical themed, and there was a most strange eclectic mix of people he ever seen. Mostly Goths, hippies and reggae types. But as much Vincent would want to deny it, there was a soothing atmosphere present. He takes Marlene to a table and they sit, as if waiting for a menu. Marlene's eyes shifts wildly around, not quite understanding what Vincent would want from THIS place.

"Uh, nice place here..." Marlene says flashing a slight un-assured smile. "Have you... eaten here before?"

"... No..." Vincent was quite blunt, and he starts looking around, wondering why he was here himself. On queue however, Vincent and Marlene turn to their opposite sides, both sets of eyes landing on the waiter, who appears out of nowhere.

"Welcome to, Venus, the Island of Pearls... how may I help you..." his voice was so light and gentle, Vincent recognizes it instantly. In fact, Vincent recognizes the waiter instantly. Pearly neck length hair, creamy completion, very youthful in the face and eyes of azure which glowed faintly. the only thing that wasn't recognizable was his old, tropical themed waiter attire. Vincent remembers now, he remembers a vision of a white island and someone told him to follow a white moogle to the Island of Pearls where a message awaits him, and someone else. He did what he felt and wound up in this diner; he didn't know what to ask for, and so decides on telling the truth in the words he felt were befitting.

"Someone... someone told me a message awaits me and another, here. The Island of Pearls..."

The waiter smiles. It seems those were the magic words. The youth nods and asks the couple to stand. "Please follow me..." he gently gestures and begins to take them to the back of the restaurant.

"What's going on Vincent? Who is he? What message?..." Marlene asks very worriedly, she didn't need any more chaos, literally. Vincent doesn't answer, only tightens the grip around her hand. Marlene had butterflies, dragonflies and regular flies flying all about in her stomach. She was starting to wish she didn't leave 7th Heaven with Vincent. The waiter leads them to the back, through the kitchen, then into a janitor's closet and shuts the door. Marlene then fearfully quivers into Vincent's frame slightly. Vincent looks at the youngster, who had his back to them and asks...

"Why did you bring us here? What's this about?"

Suddenly, with a wave of his hand the young man reveals a radiant door that appears against the wall. Vincent and Marlene were both silenced by the sight before them. As the radiant door widens, the waiter turns to face them, his clothes morphed into an illuminating three piece suit and eyes beamed in a glowing azure. Marlene looks with shock and awe; she couldn't process this happening. Vincent was stunned as well, which was a rare thing. Right then, the youth summons a glass platform beneath himself and the couple. A cloak appears and drapes around the shoulders and covering the head of the young man. Though pearly white, the cloak eerily resembled that of the black hooded fiends.

Marlene curls in fear now, the young man before them now wore attire very similar to those fiends, only white and formal and not black and Druid/Gothic style. Vincent felt a shred of fear as well, enough to tempt him to draw Cerberus, but he doesn't... at least not yet.

The white cloaked man then raises his head, the darkness in the cloak consumed the upper half of his face to where, all that could be seen where his glowing blue eyes and the lower half of his face. He then gives his guests a dark, deviant smirk and as the glass platform rises them up to the illuminating doorway, he calmly says...

"Follow me..."

* * *

YESSS THAT'Z IT!

Didn't think the story would take this turn huh? I didn't either! I was stumped at the point when Vincent was sick in 7th Heaven and, didn't know how to work the end in from there, so... Well there's room for guessing what happens next, or room for improvement if you will. Leave me some feedback, tell me what ya' think!

PREPARE 4 CHAPTER VI: VENUS DECENDS PART 3, THE LAST OF THE VENUS DECENDS CHAPTERS, on with more topics! It won't take nearly as long! sorry for such a wait...

REVIEWS PLEEEZE!

~GNXmike


	6. Venus Descends Part3

The King of Hearts

Chapter VI: Venus Descends, Part 3

Disclaimer: FF7 is not mine, but I like mucking it up XD.

Author's note: I'm back yes. THE LAST VENUS CHAPTER! YAY!

Special thanks to my supporters and friends!: Death's Herald, Basket, The Ninja and the Writer, , Mister Jackkkk, Petlover1, my subscribers, and many more!

On with it now!

* * *

The glass platform beneath Vincent, Marlene and their curious host begins to channel them through the radiant door, into an alternate dimension. Marlene wraps her arms tightly around her ex-Turk lover, while Vincent has only his left arm around her and his other on the handle of Cerberus. The platform zooms into the door, and enters a region resembling the sky. Below was an infinity of bright clouds, while above was sky that gradually turned dark and starry. Around them were long columns and flat panels of silver and glass, extending upwards forever and downwards forever.

As beautiful of a place this is Marlene's soul feels a darkly chill, and with that, she looks up to Vincent, incredibly fearful and somewhat childish. Vincent looks at her and sees despite her age and that she's pregnant, she's a kid still. All of this mayhem was thrown into her world at such a young age; she's never experienced full peace of mind in her childhood. Now this new mess is happening in her teen years.

"What's going to happen to us?" Marlene's voice was riddled in fear.

Vincent knew he needs to step up to the plate, secure her and take on whatever awaits them. "I don't know..." Vincent says this, allowing his uncertainty to show some, but in his voice and expression, he displays assertiveness to Marlene, hoping to give her the peace of mind that they will be alright.

Vincent stares at the fluorescent cloaked youth in front and asks, "where are you taking us? And why?..."

At first there's no response, but then as the glass platform starts shifting upwards towards the gradually darkening sky, the man answers, "now is a time for silence... We're entering a forbidden realm..."

Vincent nor Marlene likes the sound of that. The platform lifts the trio fully into a blackish indigo sky, filled with clusters of glittery, starry particles. The clouds here were black and glowing a strange bluish luminance. As they zoom in further, silver stairways were seen with hundreds, if not thousands of white cloaked men trekking upwards in the same direction as they are headed. They all were headed to a massive dark glassy structure. On landing (finally) Marlene and Vincent were lead by the cloaked youth, passing glass doors and corridors and into a large courtyard that was dark but lighted with the billions of light particles suspended in the air. There a cloaked person in a throne stood where hundreds of white cloaked men encircled, as the throned one lifts his gaze some to great the guests brought by one of his own.

Vincent and Marlene were brought right before what appears to be these white cloaked entities' leader. Marlene's fear brings her to tears, Vincent detecting it brings her very close to himself for comfort. His eyes never leave the throned cloaked man, and he bluntly, yet calmly asks...

"You, you were the one behind the dream... Who are you and what do you want from us?..."

The throned one lifts his head. The upper half of his face is obscured by the darkness in his white hood, like the rest of his kind. A shadow of a smile crosses his lips as his radiant white blue orbs stare into Vincent ruby eyes.

"Salvation..." he answers. Marlene's mouth drops, and Vincent stares as if saying, 'what the hell?'

"We mean you no harm..." the throned man continues, a slight Brittish tone in his voice "... only assistance, we seek assistance from you..."

Vincent stays silent, only to better make sense out of all of this. "Unfortunately, we're running out of time. An unforeseen event has revealed itself into Fate's course. I'm afraid I can only give you this message, without properly explaining ourselves. The lifestream, coursing through the planet, is... decaying... A surge of deaths have caused a great exodus of souls, returning to the lifestream. The dead have always returned to the lifestream, that has been the order since the planet was born. However, these aren't normal deaths, and the dead of this... anomaly for lack of a better term, are returning to the lifestream as ethereal poison, and the Lifestream itself is beginning to deteriorate from it, and at a fast rate. Even those already in the lifestream are affected, decaying, rotting, transforming, becoming a force that will seal the fate of this planet..."

Marlene gives a small gasp hearing that, and Vincent, he keeps his badass look on his face. Very skeptical of what was being said, and not believing it. Marlene, looking about with eyes of emotion, thought for a moment and asks Vincent, "the Cetra, they in the lifestream can stop it..."

She earns a most evil, grim chuckle from the white cloaked leader, making Vincent stare at him with perturbed anger.

"The Cetra are useless, little one..." the cloaked entity says as insensitive as possible, causing Marlene to look with alarm and disappointment.

"They've been useless since the day of their follies. It's because of them I'm where I am today... we, are where we are today... Who or whatever your faith lies in the lifestream has either decayed already, or at the very, extreme least, next in line..."

"Enough of your scare tactics..." snarls an angry, impatient ex-Turk, "you have not answered my question... What do you want from us, and why?"

"Stubborn human..." the throned one glares, then answers, "I see you've failed to realize I'm explaining the answer I've already given you... Salvation..."

Vincent keeps his exterior calm, but inside he boils with irritation as if he were a volcano. He says nothing else and decides arguing wouldn't get him anywhere, and allows this, cloaked human-like being, to make his statement complete.

"I know who you are thinking of, when you said Cetra... but she cannot affect any of what will become us all. Because of what, or who is causing the deterioration of the lifestream. We are doomed, and soon, Fate will become a mere tool of our woe and we will not have the option of changing destiny... Something quite, unnerving will have to happen in order to terminate these events. Forces that once brought woe, long condemned by your kind you will need to atonement them; or else, our future is fated..."

The throned entity then drifts his eyes to the couple before him. "Your child... Your child is the difference between our salvation and destruction... There is an investment of power and potential this youth possesses. We are here to advise you to wield the babe's energies well... The forces of good and evil surrounds this birth. It easily explains the difficulty of your pregnancy young one. It explains the severity of your Couvade Syndrome, Valentine..."

Marlene looks with understanding for the first time, it was helpful to learn her child's powers were causing the issues she's dealing with in her pregnancy. Vincent feels something lifts of his shoulders also in hearing his recent health ailments were male pregnancy (aka Couvade syndrome). Anyone harboring that sort of power, could cause strong health distress for both parents during pregnancy. The throned man then continues...

"IF you don't parent well, it will mean double the doom for us. However, I have nothing to worry. You two were the chosen parents; don't regret what has happened, the honor of birthing salvation to us all in your hands..."

Vincent and Marlene was speechless. Marlene involuntarily strokes her pregnancy after hearing this. In one hand, she was thrilled by the news. She feels so special that it makes all the struggle seem worth everything. However, there is this unsettling feeling of what kind of child would this be... Harboring the forces of good, and evil?... She knows she was affected by those hooded fiends and Chaos, and frankly she feels (KNOWS) that her infant was hugely affected as well. Marlene now is not so sure about what was heard, what she has involved herself in.

Vincent on the other end of the line, didn't trust the throned entity, but did give thought to what came out of this visit. It's a strong chance that Marlene's... well, THEIR child would rise to become something great. The thought of that made Vincent relax, thinking about fathering a powerful seed is the pride of any man. However, there was one powerful seed he did give rise to with Lucrecia... Sephiroth. Immediately his mind races through his memories, from the distant past to most recent. From his experiences with Lucrecia, to his most recent activities with Marlene. It was like, his mind is paring all of these events with one and another. He then remembers when he failed to save Lucrecia, Sephiroth rose up as the outcome of that event. Now thinking about Marlene... a jolt of anxiety, insanity, directionless-ness and fear spears Vincent from his spine up; his only thought was if he fails Marlene, what would THIS child become?

A sudden strange sound hacking the air, shakes Vincent from his thoughts. The throned entity speaks for the last time...

"We are currently out of time... I wish I could have explained things in greater depth and gave you some direction and guidance. Fate knows best, and I leave you with my blessings... Please do well, not just for your sakes, but for us all..."

With a nod, the young servant who brought the couple was signaled to take them away. The young cloaked man reaches and grasp them by the hand, causing radiance to overtake them. In nanoseconds, Vincent and Marlene feel themselves lifting away, although they hadn't moved. Right then the white cloaked entities shape-shift with the aid of a strange radiance, into the infamous black cloaks. Their skin turns pale and peeling, their nails becomes black claws. The circumference of the courtyard becomes a blood pool of mottled, mangled bodies entwined with one and another. The horror of that site, more than anything else was, those bodies were still alive. The red lifestream suddenly appears, streaming in columns around the courtyard.

Marlene screams and clutches onto Vincent in fear. Vincent had already drawn Cerberus, pointing aimlessly, not knowing who or what his target would be. Just then, the cloaked young man, who still was in his white cloak and didn't change appearance, begins to beam blindingly bright, right in time for those ghost SOLDIERs to arrive and leap at the trio with their weapons and dreaded claws. Instead of firing Cerberus, Vincent wraps himself protectively around Marlene, who was near a heart attack. But suddenly, the light from the youth engulfs the couple, making them feel as if they were falling thousands of miles per hour downward. In a minute of this, everything shatters into darkness...

Whimpers of distress were heard in the small dark space. After what seems like forever, Marlene and Vincent open their eyes to see themselves huddled in a corner of a dark room. Nothing was well distinguished until a door opens, letting in the comfort of light. They find themselves in the janitor's closet, easily figured by the old buckets, wash rags, cleaners and such. Rising slowly to their feet, Vincent and Marlene proceed out the door, only to see the back of the restaurant, where the mysterious waiter had brought them. The couple walks through the restaurant, noticing everything looks seemingly normal, and head out side.

"Vincent..." starts a very shaken teen, "what, what just happen? Did you know any of this or... What made you come here?"

Vincent sighs, not knowing how to explain it since he didn't understand it himself. "I had... I guess they sent me a vision. Come to the Island of Pearls for a message that awaited me... awaited us..."

Marlene doesn't bother in asking anything else. She's had enough for one day and all she wants now is to sleep. "I want to go home..." she says wearily. Vincent nods and takes her by the hand, leaving Venus: the Island of Pearls diner behind... for now...

A lot was on their minds as they make their way to 7th Heaven. Marlene was more unsettled than anything, fearing giving birth and raising a child. The idea of giving the baby up for adoption was dancing around her head. However, a dim roar that sounded much like Chaos attacked that idea in a flash. Marlene was surprised to have Chaos interfering with her thoughts like that. She keeps walking, her thoughts on other things, thinking hopefully she could return home and rest in peace (not death, just a good nap XD). Vincent had his mind on sleep. He never had trouble with not getting enough sleep, due to spending 30 somethin' years asleep in a coffin. But these recent chain of events had taken a toll on him, and now no thought is sweeter right now then resting his head against a pillow.

They arrive at 7th Heaven, only to be shocked.

"SURPRISE!" shouts everyone you could think of in Final Fantasy 7. Marlene stands in jaw drop mode, while Vincent stands not really too excited. Whatever this is meant no sleep for him. They look to see everything is decorated in new baby coming decor. Shirley and Denzel walks up to Marlene with open arms, greeting her with...

"We thought it would be nice while you were out with Vincent, to throw a surprise baby shower!"

Then Denzel adds, "you should thank Shirley really, it was her idea to do something to lift your spirits..."

Marlene looks around to see everyone present with smiles on their faces. Cloud, Tifa, Cid, Shera, Shirley, Denzel, Shelke, Barrett, Red XIII and Cait, Yuffie, her Geostigma survivor friends, even some of Shinra's people were present.

"Hey little mamma..." Reno starts, unaware of what he just called Marlene. Rude gives him a good knock up the head, before greeting the teen properly himself.

Marlene just stares for a moment, "you all did this for me?... I... I don't know-"

"Shh, don't be speechless, just start having fun, take your mind off of everything. It's your special day..." Denzel replies, immediately pulling the girl to the sofa to open gifts they brought her. Marlene was indeed thrilled to get the gifts she was being given. Everyone huddles around her, giving her a gift. Some bought several unisex baby clothes, Cid bought her a build it yourself crib (in which he promised to assemble), Shirley and Denzel gave Marlene a set of baby bottles, and many other practical baby products. But, there was one gift given that stuns Marlene frozen.

"This, this one is from us and Shinra..." Reeve stammers, a little nervous in his voice. Everyone slightly glares at the Shinra people, _what are they doing here in the first place? Are they spying on us? _Cloud thinks silently. It was clear on his face in particular that he didn't savor anything coming from Shinra to Marlene and her infant.

Marlene nods thankfully, but you could see her hesitance due to it being from Shinra. She takes the large gift bag and reaches to pull out a white moogle, a rattle, and a couple of other toys. Vincent's eyes narrows some, his sight homing in on the white moogle. He found that to be a VERY interesting gift, especially after what happened recently with himself, Marlene and a _white moogle_ item. Yet, it could be just a coincidence. That notion though was immediately dismissed when Marlene pulls out the last item from the bag...

A RED blanket... it was extremely cute, warm and fuzzy, everyone couldn't help being endeared by it.

"It's exactly Vinny's shade of red, too!" shouts Reno's indiscrete dumbass of a brother, Charlie.

Vincent feels his heart leaping into his throat as everyone stares at him, breaking a few chuckles and jokes made of his "warm and fuzzy" red cloak. However Vincent easily put two and two together. _Shinra knows something_, he ponders, _that was no accident... Rufus is up to something... I bet he knows this is my child... but, what is his interest, I wonder..._ Vincent gave no more thought to that, but kept it in the back of his mind...

About a week later, Marlene was a little over four months into her pregnancy, but looks as if she were eight or nine months. Back at Rufus' office, he was standing as if waiting for someone, or something...

Someone then came into his office with a report.

"I've completed today's training sir," this person starts, sounding very much like a little child, but with the speech of an adult. "Here's the report, my score for basic field tactics is 101.0045%, I scored 102.01% in advance field tactics. I was given 99.99845% for operation analytics, I scored an exact 100% on guerrilla training, and 104.6795% on strategy analysis... overall, 105.8897% is my final... I hope my performance was satisfactory"

"Very well..." says the smooth, sly voice of Shinra's current president. He turns to face, what is exactly a young child. No older than 6 or 7 years. The boy was dressed in a blue company issued uniform jumper, consisting of boots, the jumper of course, shoulder arms, and a utility belt of assorted weaponry. The boy also had medals and badges of various achievements. The kid himself was light in complexion, dark blondish brown hair, and mako blue eyes, very much resembling Rufus. However, his features resembled those of Dr. Koch who, though German, was genetically of Black descent. His hair was in shoulder length matted locks, and he overall had Dr. Koch's facial features, though there was a resemblance of Rufus present too.

"You will bring much power to us, and will spearhead the restoration of what we once were..."

"I'm here to serve well, sir" the boy bows, glad to see Rufus' satisfaction.

"You carry on, I must meet with Dr. Koch... It's time now..." Rufus says, readying to leave his office.

"You mean, little brother?"

Rufus lightly chuckles moving towards the door, "this one won't be your only one... You'll have many brothers and sisters in the upcoming years, however, they won't all be ready for us. That's why, you and your friends are in training..."

The boy bows and leaves through one door, while Rufus leaves through another...

Meanwhile in 7th Heaven, life had become a struggle with caring for Marlene, and even Vincent. But the last few days were of no drama, so, everyone tries to look forward to a normal day. The bar was opened, although several WRO were present, almost annoyed the customers with verifying them as not a threat.

Everyone was somewhere, doing something... Vincent and Marlene were upstairs, while Barrett was with Tifa and Cloud at the bar. He was feeling very down and had been down every since he learned Marlene was expecting.

"I still can't believe she's expectin'..." Barrett says with the shake of his head. "I protected her from every damn thing... I kept her away from sex, I never allowed her to know much about it, 'cause I knew dis' would happen...*rough sigh* She won't even tell me who's the father..."

Cloud was sitting in the stool next to Barrett, drinking a BudLite, replies, "maybe... maybe, perhaps you were too protective of her?" Barrett glares at the blond ex-SOLDIER beside him. "What I mean is, knowing any kid, there're going to learn about sex one way or another... If you, had taught her and exposed her to more, coming from a parent who'd warn the child of these kinds of repercussions, I think, I think Marlene may have made better choices..."

Barrett just shakes his head, "that's your opinion, Marlene is my little girl, and I promised I would take care of her..."

"Well apparently what you did didn't work!..."

Tifa raises her hand to stop the oncoming fist fight, but a sudden something jolts everyone's attention... A loud scream and moan is heard from upstairs...

"She's in labor! She's in labor, hurry, get help!" Vincent's cries were heard, followed by fast pace footsteps coming down stairs.

"Cloud, Barrett, Tifa, everyone! She's having the baby... Marlene! Hurry!" Reeve yells, zooming from the stairs to the bar...

Of course everyone jumps in surprise, huddling around Reeve. "Reeve, that can't be, she's barely 4 months in..." Cloud says with concern...

Right there, they all hear Vincent screaming in panic mode. "Help! Marlene's water just broke!" With that, everyone almost is upstairs, crowding the small bedroom where Vincent sits on the floor with Marlene in his arms. The room was crowded. Cloud, Tifa and Barrett were immediately by Marlene's side. She was moaning and crying lightly.

"I-I feel i-it," she stammers, "it's coming, it's coming!..."

"Marlene! Baby girl! Please!-" Barrett's mind was racing as he embraces his little girl's hand firmly.

"I'll call Shinra..." Charlie says dumbly while pulling out his phone.

"NO! Hell no!" Reeve yells, immediately protesting that idea. "I'll... the WRO... They'll escort us..."

"But the WRO has their orders to stay at 7th Heaven..."

"Charlie, I'm the one in command right now... If "I" say let the WRO take us, then they _will _take us..."

"Don't worry..." Charlie's red head brother Reno strolls in, "I had called a Shinra truck over, Jeff will be here momentarily..."

But Marlene doesn't look like she would hold. Vincent shakes his head, "We can't wait..." He scoops her into his arms, bridal style, and heads for the door. "She won't make it, we must leave now!..." Everyone agrees silently, following Vincent out the room. But when he makes it down stairs and to the front door, he's greeted by a surprise.

"Valentine..." Vincent is shocked to see Rufus with several Turks and a sleek black truck. "Reno phoned us, and I thought you all would need some assistance..."

Reeve eyes the red head Turk with a most venomous glare. Reno was told **not **to phone Rufus about anything without Reeve's okay. But Reeve didn't know Rufus phoned Reno in secret and ordered him to be informed about when Marlene would go into labor. Strangely, Rufus knew that time would be right around now.

Vincent hesitates. He can't trust this man named Rufus Shinra. But, Marlene was crying, moaning in pain. She needs medical attention now. Vincent turns to his friends, not knowing what to do. They look to him, reflecting his thoughts. Suddenly, Marlene starts choking, her body beginning to convulse slightly.

"Marlene!" Tifa cries, running next to Vincent and stroking the teen, soothingly.

"We have to go now" Vincent says, looking into Rufus' sapphire eyes.

"Come on then! Hurry into the truck!" Rufus gestures, urging everyone to get in. They had no other choice. Vincent and some of the others board the back of the truck, which took off seconds after. They didn't notice the sky had changed in their hurrying; a vivid red with an overcast of giant red and gold cumulus clouds covering everything including the Sun. The only light to be seen once again, was the Morning Star burning red hot, and frightening all the civilians, causing them to flee into the buildings.

The truck was very nice inside. Air conditioning, clean floors, fresh smell, it was awesome. But there were no windows, which means you couldn't see where you were going. No one took notice, they were too concerned about the laboring mother. Marlene was lying, trembling in Vincent's arms, choking every once and a while. Everyone huddled around her, urging her to hang on and relax. The labor intensifies. Marlene goes into a horrible fit, thrashing aimlessly but weak, gasping and heaving for breath.

"MARLENE!" Screams the voices of many in the truck. Her stomach begins to contract violently, muscles tensing, her temperature shoots up. Alarmed and frantic, Vincent pulls Marlene closer into his hold, his hands are now trembling.

"Marlene relax!... I...!" the ex-Turk chokes some sobs down, as tears form in his eyes. The truck was racing down the streets, but it just doesn't seem fast enough. Marlene feels something like talons tearing about inside her. In a wince and horrid cry, the poor teen starts choking up an alarming amount of blood, trailing in thick streams from the corners of her mouth. Everyone gasps, freezes in shock. Within seconds, the young girl passes out, lying motionless in her lover's arms.

Vincent screams her name once more... nothing...

Tears begins to cascade down all faces. The gunman too, couldn't hold his composure any longer. Vincent sobs uncontrollably, shaking his young lover gently, praying for her to awake. Rufus gets on his iPhone look-a-like device, screaming at the truck driver for not having them at the hospital sooner. Of course, no later than twelve secs, the truck stops, they have arrived. The door opens up, and strangely dressed paramedics rushes in to put the girl on a stretcher, giving her an oxygen mask and an IV. Afterwards they rush her into the building, having everyone to follow them from behind. Everyone is lead deep into the building, to what they don't know is a special floor. Marlene was finally taken into a room, already prepared for birthing. She was readied in five minutes for them to proceed. Her legs were prodded open and restrained, she was given several IVs at this point. After being unconscious for some time, the expectant mother shifts some, then open eyes in small slits, peering into vivid red.

Vincent was standing beside her, holding her hand. "Where... w-here am I?" she speaks in a weak, barely audible whisper.

"Shhh..." soothes the former Turk, "you're in a maternity room... stay calm, the doctors will be here soon. Just relax..." Vincent forces a small smile, trying to assure the girl she would be fine.

The doctor then walks in. "Hello Ms. Wallace..." goes a female German voice. "You should remember me, Dr. Isabella Koch..." Marlene shifts untrusting eyes at the lady before her. "Pardon, but everyone must leave... You all may wait and be seated outside the door..." Barrett, Cloud or anyone didn't like leaving Marlene alone, but at least they were given the ok to wait in the waiting room, right outside Marlene's room. Everyone leaves, but anxiously wait outside the door. Barrett and Yuffie sat on one of the benches, his hands were shaking visibly while Yuffie silently sobs. Tifa tries soothing them and encouraging the notion of Marlene being ok. Cloud paces the floor nervously, and Vincent stood back up against the wall, all but trembling in fear of a negative outcome. Judging the recent events, it was a strong chance of something going wrong.

Everyone eyes the president of Shinra distrustfully._ What is HE doing here? Why is he even present at all? _their faces seem to express. Shinra pays them no mind. He's there for his reasons. The problem is, knowing him and his company's track record, never has he an honest motive, which has caused so much turmoil on the planet.

Dr. Koch then steps out, demanding to speak in privately with of all people, Rufus Shinra...

"Why do you need to speak with him? Why not one of us?" Vincent and Cloud demands, quite perturbed and looking like they wouldn't cooperate.

Rufus didn't have an answer, but before suspicion could settle, Dr. Koch makes her say, "Mr. Shinra has taken the liberty of relieving you of all the expenses as best he could. There are a couple of things required that may increase the cost of the operation and I want to make sure he's fine with that..."

No one says anything else, and Rufus stands from his wheelchair using his cane, and proceeds into Marlene's room.

"Good cover, Isabella..." Rufus' demeanor changes to a sadistic, smooth one as he gently strokes Dr. Koch's cheek. "What do you need?"

"It's a good chance the mother or the infant would _not _make it. If we try saving one, we may lose the other..." Dr. Koch whispers, cold and clinical, differing to her more gentle expression that Cloud, Vincent and the others only saw of her.

Rufus pauses, but then not a second more did HE make the decision regarding MARLENE'S life! "The mother, doesn't matter... do whatever you can to save the infant. Try to save them both for mercy's sake, but if you can't, let _her _go" Rufus whispers in a finish, lightly pointing at the ailing teen in bed. Dr. Koch nods in agreement, then proceeds in the operation.

A some hours later, a few sounds were heard from the maternity room, along with some subtle moans coming from Marlene. Everyone had nearly fallen asleep, Tifa, Yuffie, Cid, Cloud, Barrett, even Vincent, leaning against the wall, arms crossed was drifting off when...

"AHHHHHHHHH!..."

Everyone shoots up in surprise. Screams from the maternity room batters the ears of those outside the door. Meanwhile outside the building, the Morning Star continues to beam menacingly bright; getting brighter and brighter, each time Marlene screams.

"Marlene!" both Barrett and Vincent cry. The two run to the door, trembling in fear of what was going on.

"Marlene is in labor, just giving birth" Tifa tries to assure, "it's okay... she'll be fine... It's just very painful..."

Barrett sits back down, his head buried in his hands from worry and upset. Vincent leans up against the wall beside the door, making Marlene's cries flood his mind, agitating his demons. He slightly looks to the side, an uncharacteristically sorrowful expression is seen clearly on his face. Hearing the screams of pain from the woman delivering _their _child disheartens him. He so wished he could be there; be there to hold Marlene's hand and watch the birth of their child...

Inside Marlene's room though, is utter chaos. The poor teen screams to the hilt of her lungs, her body convulses do to the pain. It felt like, something clawing it's way out of her. The doctors had Marlene restrained due to the severity of her convulsion. Dr. Koch stands watching, one nurse holds the girl by the hand urging her to push, while several other doctors and medical specialists pulls her outer and inner labia open, trying to see what needs to be done. Suddenly, Marlene gives one final scream, her legs tenses as her vaginal opening begins to stretch.

"It's coming Dr. Koch!" cries one doctor.

"Yes I know, but..." Dr. Koch's voice trails off as she sees what's pushing coming...

Something begins to break through, tearing the vaginal hole and clit open, causing much blood to pour. Marlene's pain increases, she feels herself tearing apart, and soon enough her energy begins to drain. Her blood loss grows into an alarming, gushing amount, flooding the bed and floors. Finally Dr. Koch sees what it is coming. Whatever this is, it's dark, leathery yet slick in texture. As "it" continues to push forth, a black fluid begins to pour from Marlene's birth canal, and a thick stream of blood runs from the corner of her lips as she falls limp. This was NOT a good sign. In fear of what may happen to herself, Dr. Koch immediately orders one of the other doctors to continue in delivering this, entity. The doctor was scared for his life, but did as he was ordered. The nurse beside Marlene looks at the teen with extreme worry. The girl looks to be dying.

"Dr. Koch..." starts the young, worrying nurse in a whisper, "I don't think she'll make it, we need to do something..."

Dr. Koch walks over to the nurse and rebuts in a perturbed sounding whisper, "the president says, she doesn't matter... If she's lost, I'll blame it on child birth"

The nurse frowns sadly, she couldn't bare the thought of watching a slow, painful death, without doing something to stop it.

"My god!" shouts the doctor delivering the "infant". Dr. Koch walks back, only to witness a horror... _Something _reaches out, slashing the throat of the doctor, causing a huge spray of spewing blood. The doctor screams a strangled cry, before falling to the floor, dead. Dr. Koch had predicted trouble to her colleagues, but never thought this would be the outcome. Before something else happens, Dr. Koch calls out to another doctor...

"The syringe, quick!..."

Meanwhile outside the door, everyone was at the edge of their seats. After hearing all the horrid screams and cries from beyond the door to get cut off without another sound heard, Vincent, Barrett and the others starts seriously worrying about Marlene.

"Marlene!" Barrett yells, standing up against the door, wanting in to see about his daughter. After several long minutes... still no sound. The thought of losing Marlene, little Marlene Wallace, begins to plague every mind present... well, all except Rufus. Tifa was in tears, she tried so hard to remain positive the whole pregnancy, and now this... Yuffie had been long crying, and so have Shirley, Shelke, even Denzel. Cloud approaches the door, hoping for some kind of sound. But alas, only clinical equipment is heard. He didn't even hear an infant. His hand touches the door's cold metal surface, memories of Marlene's younger years surfacing. Those thoughts brought a flow of tears from Cloud's eyes. Hell, everyone was in tears, but what was really the sight to see, was Vincent weeping. Vincent had been sitting on a hall bench near the door for sometime. He was bent over, elbows resting on his knees, with his claw over his face. There, a continuous stream of tears ran down his sobbing face.

After an hour later, the door opens... Everyone's attention sharply turns to the opening. Dr. Koch steps out, a slight troubled expression was seen only in her hazel green eyes. "Ms. Wallace," she starts, "The infant, is alive, and healthy... But the mother..."

"What, what about Marlene?" Vincent asks with a slight frantic sound in his voice.

Dr. Koch shakes her head, "The mother... she won't make it on the count of blood loss..."

Emotions begins to intensify in hearing such news. But, Vincent couldn't allow this to be true, not after all he and Marlene had been through; what he put her through. As old and experienced he is, an idea comes to mind.

"What about a blood transfusion, is it too late for that?"

"Not if we had her blood type... and, we don't as of now"

"What is her type?" Vincent could sense the solution and was not ready to take no for an answer; it was like his sixth sense was telling him... or, someone from his mind...

"She's type A, but..."

This news didn't make anyone feel good, rather hopeless. Vincent smiles though. He felt totally responsible for all of what has happened with the girl, and feels this is a chance to try and correct his sins regarding her.

"Suppose," the ex-Turk starts, "suppose, I, could be her blood donor..."

Everyone gasps when he says that. "Valentine, I could never ask that of you" Barrett says, actually hopeful Vincent would follow through.

"Please, let me. She needs it and, I can always regenerate myself... She'll live if I do..."

Everyone tears up again, but this time, from joy. "Thank you, Valentine" Barrett says, his voice cracking from tears, "thanks, for saving my little girl" Everyone was incredibly happy to have Vincent do this. The gunman however, doesn't feel worthy of such praise. After all, he was the one who impregnated Marlene in the first place. Shaking his head from his mental burdens, Vincent and the others follow Dr. Koch into Marlene's room. The site of what had happened to the teen, stuns everyone speechless. Her eyes were closed, lying pale and lifelessly on her bed, the sheets were drenched in blood and so was the floor. Her face was obscured by the oxygen mask they had given her. Shirley almost turned her head, she couldn't bare seeing her dear friend in this condition. Everyone carefully rush to Marlene's side, Barrett taking in an icy, anemic hand of his daughter's, praying she'll pull through.

Vincent sits by an operating table, where the doctors slipped the strange band around his right arm, inserted the IV into his arm through the band, and begun siphoning his blood. Vincent took some breaths, as he felt and watched blood leave his body through a tube, and into an IV sack. He prayed whatever the doctors took from him would be enough to save his love. Once that was over, Dr. Koch urges everyone to leave again, only she says to clean Marlene up and the rest the room. Everyone leaves begrudgingly, their last sight of Marlene was her with the oxygen, and now the blood filled IV. As everyone returns to their seats, or wherever they wanted to sit, a silence was in the air. No one felt like talking until they knew Marlene would be fine. Little did anyone know just how late it is, and exhaustion of this experience causes everyone to fall asleep, one way or another...

A few hours later, Cloud was waked by a young nurse. He looks up blearily, before realizing were he was, and what's been happening.

"Marlene!" He shouts, remembering her fatal condition. His shouting wakes everyone, quickly remembering the young teen in question. "Marlene, is she..."

"She's fine..." the nurse says reassuringly, earning a wave of relieved sighs. "She's awake now, and we're going to bring the infant now...". With that, Cloud and the rest darts into Marlene's room, so happy to see she's okay. Young Wallace had been cleaned up, lying in new bed sheets, sitting up against large thick pillows. Barrett gives his girl a large bear hug, rocking her lightly in his arms. Tifa nearly had to pull Yuffie from tackling the girl, her bouncy energy was restored with joy. Everyone was happy to see her. Marlene was happy as well, she had a reason to be. She was so close to death just a few hours ago, and now, here she is, well and alive. A cool something strokes her cheek, causing her to look up into ruby eyes...

"Marlene..."

"Vincent!" she cries, lightly enveloping her hand around the golden claw stroking her cheek. "Thank you Vincent, thank you so, I... you saved my life, twice..." Vincent doesn't reply, only smiles lightly, but overwhelmingly glad to see she made it. The euphoria everyone was feeling was not to last too long. A nurse came in with a small bundle in her arms. One would think she would be smiling, holding this bundle in a motherly fashion. But she wasn't. She held the bundle carefully away from her self, her face reading horror. Tifa looks at the nurse with wondering eyes, as the lady slowly approaches the bed. She was before Marlene, taking a wary breath before speaking.

"Con, congratulations... Ms. Wallace..." her tone speaks in a most eerie fashion, like she fears what was wrapped in her arms. "It's a boy..."

Marlene takes the bundle warily, quite honest afraid of what was given to her. The nurse takes a bow, then quickly darts out of the room. Everyone faces Marlene, not sure if they should be happy, sad, or afraid. After all, this _was _an unusual pregnancy and birth. What kind of child could cause his mother so much trouble during her pregnancy? Vincent holds his breath, his memory taking him back to when Marlene and himself first encountered those black hooded fiends. They had raped Marlene, and shortly after that, Chaos forced sex on the girl. That thought made Vincent's stomach turn a couple of times. _Did Chaos effect the infant in any way_? He thinks silently, nervously watching the young mother.

Marlene looks at her bundle, as it shifts some, giving her a strange chill as she watches it. Finally, she reaches for the edge of the blanket, pulling enough for only herself to see, preparing for the worse case scenario. To her honest surprise, this is what she saw...

A small, chubby, cherubic faced little baby. His skin was light cream, rosy cheeks and reddish pouty lips. Covering his head was a bluish wool cap with several curly locks of crimson hair peeking through. He was awfully cute, and looking at him did so much for Marlene. She didn't need any more unpleasant surprises after all she's been through, and seeing her newborn son, made all of her trials worth wile to her. The baby shifts a little, before opening his sharp, vivid icy azure eyes, and pinning them upon his mother's ebony eyes. He looks at his mother with wonderment, then makes that tiny little funny smirk babies do, when first trying to smile. A full blown smile of utter happiness crosses the mother's features. Nothing in the world now meant more then this little person she gave life to. However, the only one thing that didn't sit well with her, the boy COMPLETELY favored his father, I mean, he looks like a baby Vincent, only with red hair and blue eyes. The child apparently wanted a closer view of his mother, and so reaches up, gently touching Marlene's cheek with the soft, silkiness of his fresh, little hand.

"Well, let us see, I wanna see the baby!" Shirley says, very eager to see the munchkin that caused all this shit to happen in the first place.

With a breath of hesitation, Marlene pulls the blanket all the way from around his face, earning herself a sea of oohs and ahhs, and "aww so cute!"

"He's beautiful Marlene!" Shirley exclaims.

"So precious..." Tifa says, slightly bending over to see him.

The baby yawns briefly, and starts kicking lightly from excitement. His smirk finally evolves into a full smile, he was clearly glad to be born.

"Whoa" chucks the blond former SOLDIER, "he's gonna be an energetic one.."

Marlene just chuckles, softly stroking the baby's chubby cheek. Vincent was so happy to see his son. His heart flutters with joy, he could all but feel the baby's strong spirit. A kindred spirit is what he feels. The boy is much like himself, starting with looks. Looks?... in looking at the babe, Vincent immediately sees himself. _Did he HAVE to favor me?_ Vincent thinks silently. Spoke too soon...

"He's so adorable, Marlene" Denzel starts, then as his eyes start squinting, he speaks again, "I don't know why, but to me, he resembles Vincent...".

EVERYONE, eyes the ex-Turk in question, causing him to blush, though he maintains his cool.

"Yeah he kinda does..." Shirley replies,

"Mmm, except for his hair and eye color" Cloud adds, staring at the infant.

"I know it's a little early to ask, I mean you just got him..." Shelke starts, "but, have you thought about a name for the baby?"

Marlene thinks about it for a moment. After looking deep into the baby's eyes, then into Vincent's, a sneaky smile crosses her lips before looking back at the baby...

"I think Lenny would be cute!" shouts the bouncy ninja princess, "or maybe Jeffery, Marley, or Chucky"

"Chucky? No way!" Denzel exclaims.

"... Victor..." everyone looks with a stunned expression as Marlene says that. "His name is Victor..."

Vincent slightly glares at the young teen with narrowed eyes. She practically named the boy after him, and that could cause some trouble as to him being the biological father.

"Marlene..." the gunman's voice was dangerously calm, with a slight blush crossing his face, "does it have to be _that _name?" A few snickers breaks out; his comment made it obvious that Marlene name the boy after him.

"What, it sounds too much like your name?" says the chocobo, slightly devious.

"It's not that, it's just, that's an old name. I don't know any youth of today with names like those"

"I chose that name because, after the struggle of the pregnancy, I wanted to name him something that would give him strength, and victory in his life. Victory... Victor" Marlene quickly answers. _Yes, Victor Valentine_... she whispers in her mind. "Would you like to hold him Cloud?"

"Absolutely!" Cloud carefully takes the infant into his arms, rocking him gently. The baby smiles, reaching up to touch him.

"Aww, he likes me," says a smug chocobo, not too long before an-"AHHHH! GET HIM OFF, GET HIM OFF" the boy had grasped several locks of shiny spiky blond, yanking on it like it was a toy. Tifa takes over, giving Cloud a chance recoup, cooing the little bundle with a light hum. She calms the boy's fresh energy, forcing him to relax in her arms a minute.

"Hey what about me, I'm the grandpa!" Barrett says playfully.

"Oh of course..." Tifa starts giving him the baby, "that's right, you're a grandfather now!"

Barrett gently takes the little one into his arms, and starts rocking him gently. It was so funny to see a man of Barrett's size and brawn being so tender.

The baby was passed around, until it finally got down to Denzel. Denzel takes the baby, only for him to throw a fit after not being held right. Denzel swiftly, but carefully, returns the bawling babe to his mother. Marlene coos and calm him immediately, lying peacefully once again in the mother's arms. Such a sweet sight. Marlene then glances at Vincent with a curious glare.

"Vincent, would you, like to hold Victor?..." Those may be her words but they translated to in Vincent's mind, "would you like to hold, _your son_?"

Vincent couldn't deny Marlene. Slowly, he reaches out, carefully taking the newborn into his arms, just starting into azure eyes. Victor stares deep into crimson eyes, as if searching, or recognizing something. He stretches out his tiny hand, reaching for his father. Vincent allows him to, the little hand makes contact with his cheek. There, an intense emotion springs forth. The touch of the child was so tender, yet powerful. Somehow, though he wasn't even a day old, the babe knew Vincent was his father. Vincent connects to Victor's eyes as a father. Victor doesn't know how to express himself, other than tearing up. His breathing soon becomes tiny little sniffs, an indicator he was crying.

"Oh Vincent," Yuffie starts with a scolding tone, "what have you done to the baby?"

Vincent ignores her. The baby wasn't crying, crying. In fact, Victor raises his other hand, wanting to be close to his father. Vincent lifts Victor real close to his face, the feeling of baby hands cupping his face was getting to him. This was his son, and the boy knew it and wants him to be there in his life. Without thinking, Vincent leans his face onto Victor's forehead, shutting his eyes in an attempt to hold back his emotions.

"Wow, he really loves you," Marlene says, almost like she was implying something.

"I mean no disrespect," the former Moogle girl, Shirley starts warily, "But, is it okay for Vincent to be that close in the baby's face. I mean, he's a newborn and germs..."

"It's okay, he's fine" Marlene didn't mind since Vincent _was _the father so, he technically couldn't hurt the baby.

Everyone watched Vincent cradle Baby Victor in his arms. It was quite the sight to see. Afar in the doorway, Rufus and Dr. Koch was standing, watching this whole event from the start.

"So it's Victor eh" Rufus deviously chuckles, "Victor Valentine..."

"Yes, he's our miracle," the Black German doctor starts, "everything Shinra Electric Company had invested in, is about to spring into fruition..."

"*evil chuckle* Little one... you have no idea, the destiny, awaiting you..."

* * *

THAAAAAAAAAT'S IT! XD

Well, I'll be working on that genderbender fic for the community I'm in, check it out! Genderbender-Nuff said!

I'm also starting a community for badass, sex and dark themed fics; the name I'm still getting votes for. PM me to learn about my upcoming community! Thanks to all my reviewers and subscribers and those that just comes to read!

REVIEWS PLEEZE! NEVER CAN HAVE ENOUGH!

~GNXmike


End file.
